Un Nuevo Comienzo
by DARK-ZERO-0000
Summary: <html><head></head>Tras la pelea con el monstruo buu fue creado un portal a una dimensión diferente, el cual gohan fue absorbido en ella y llevado a un nuevo lugar diferente al suyo, sera capas de encajar en el?.</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos he estado pensando en diferentes historias pero no me he decidido para cual elegir, así que decidí que ustedes eligieran a que universo debe ir gohan.**

**Fairy Tail.**

**High School DXD.**

**Bleach.**

**Dc.**

**Marvel.**

**En qué lugar les gustaría ver batallar a gohan mientras trata de encajar en el nuevo lugar?.**

**Tengo planes para cualquiera de estas historias pero no me atrevo a sacarlas todas juntas ya que me sería difícil mantenerme en orden con cada una… ¡ASI QUE A VOTAR!**

**Una cosa más, no se preocupen sobre mis otras historias ya tengo más de la mitad de el siguiente cap de seguro para mañana en la noche lo subo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos este es el inicio de ´´Un Nuevo Comienzo´´ espero lo disfruten.**

**Ni db/dbz/dbgt me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus creadores.**

"hola" **hablar**

"_hola_" **pensar**

"**hola**" **nombre de un ataque**

**-o-**

Gohan se encontraba contra la espada y la pared, su gi naranja se había reducido en solo los pantalones y la camisa azul con hoyos de quemaduras en ella, normalmente obtendría tan siquiera la más mínima ayuda de sus amigos pero ellos habían sido asesinados por el monstruo que se encontraba enfrente de sus ojos, este monstruo que había aniquilado a casi toda la humanidad y digo casi porque los únicos sobrevivientes era el mismo, Dende y Mr. Satan junto con su perrito que se encontraba en sus brazos.

"_maldición_" pensó en frustración, "si _tan solo hubiera acabado con él cuando era más débil_" continuo lamentándose por su estupidez.

"que paso con ese poder que mostraste al inicio?" vino la voz burlona de un ser de color rosa con pantalones sueltos de color blancos junto con un cinturón negro y una hebilla amarilla con la letra [M] en ella, también llevaba un chaleco de color azul rey con bultos amarillos en sus hombros y su nuca junto con unas muñequeras del mismo color del chaleco, pero lo más extraño aparte de su piel era la cola que se encontraba en su cabeza hasta llegar a la espalda parecías estar pegada a su cabeza.

"_maldita sea…_" pensó el demi sayajin levantando la vista de su posición en el suelo, "_ni siquiera el poder que el viejo kay libero de mi sería suficiente para derrotar a buu_" continuo mientras mirando al recién identificado como buu.

"qué?... no piensas atacarme" dijo buu mas como una afirmación que una pregunta.

"..." no hubo respuesta por parte de gohan mientras bajaba la cabeza para que su mirada estuviera en la tierra una vez más.

"bueno…" dijo el monstruo de color rosa al caminar a la posición del demi sayajin, ¨parece ser que ya te has dado cuenta de la diferencias entre nuestros poderes¨ continuo al estar cercas y agacharse para estar a la su altura.

"_no puedo vencerlo… es demasiado fuerte_ " continuo en sus pensamientos gohan mientras cerraba los ojos, "_que puedo hacer?_" siguió pensando mientras trataba de hallar una manera de vencer a buu.

"que pasa? " dijo buu tratando de mirar la cara del demi sayajin, "acaso te comió la lengua el gato?" continuo burlándose de él.

"..." una vez más no hubo respuesta de gohan.

"no quieres responder he?" dijo el ser rosado arto de no recibir respuesta de él peli negro, "bueno… creo que es hora que acabe con tigo al igual que tus amigos" continuo el monstruo mientras sonreía al estremecimiento de gohan ante su último comentario.

"_¡ese maldito!_"pensó con enojo el pelinegro al recordar a sus amigos.

Sin pensarlo dos veces gohan trato de sorprender a buu con una ráfaga de energía en su cara, pero lo que no esperaba era que buu estaba preparado para ello, el se agacho estilo limbo para que el puño pasara por encima de él y usar su brazo izquierdo para mandar lejos a gohan mientras lo tomaba por la cara y estirarlo a una longitud impresionante, al ser arrastrado gohan choco contra varias montañas de roca y llegar a una abrupta parada con una montaña mucho más grande que las demás.

"eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer?" pregunto el monstruo rosado mientras su brazo izquierdo se encogía a su longitud normal.

"¡cállate!" grito el pelinegro al expulsar más energía desde su posición en la montaña.

Cegado por la ira gohan salió volando a dirección de buu mientras retraía su puñu derecho para un golpe en la cara, al ver esto buu decidió esquivar sus golpe asiéndose a un lado para que el golpe pasara enseguida de él, al ver esto gohan trato de usar su pierna derecha para patearlo en el estomago solo para que buu se separara en dos desde su cintura y que el golpe pasara inofensivamente por en medio de sus dos mitades.

"_qué demonios?_" pensó en shock el demi sayajin al ver a buu separase en dos mitades, el lo había visto estirar su cuerpo, regenerarse y hasta deformarlo pero él nunca esperaba esto.

Viendo la oportunidad buu decidió usar su parte inferior para golpear a gohan con unas de sus piernas y mandarlo a estrellarse con una nueva montaña y ser cubierto por todos los escombros de rocas que cayeron encima de él.

"¡**kaaaa…**" vino la voz de gohan desde los escombros de la montaña, "**meeee…**" continuo su voz tomando más fuerza con cada segundo, "**haaaa…**" a este punto se podía ver luz saliendo de los orificios de los escombros, "**meeee…**" pequeñas rocas fueron levantadas por la increíble energía que irradiaba en donde era gohan, "**haaaaaa¡**" de la nada una gigante haz de luz salió disparado de los escombros hacia buu quien había permanecido callado todo ese tiempo.

El haz continuó su trayectoria hacia el monstruo mientras destruía todo a su paso, buu permaneció tranquilo mientras veía el haz acercarse, veintisiete metros, diez metros, tres metros y en el último momento retracto la mano y después la dirigió hacia el frente mientras soltaba su propio haz, las dos energías chocaron abruptamente creando una onda que destruyo gran parte de su alrededor antes de que el haz de buu comiera por completo el de gohan y dirigirse a él.

Gohan miro con horror el haz de energía tragándose el suyo y continuar su camino hacia el, usando toda su energía cruzo sus brazos en forma de [X] en frente de él con la esperanza de que pudiera detenerlo.

"¡tonto… nadie, nadie puede vencer al gran buu!" grito entre risas el monstruo rosa poniendo más energía en su ataque.

"_m-maldición_" pensó gohan mientras el haz choco con sus brazos haciéndole que resbalara hacia atrás, "_no puedo dejar que destruya la tierra_" continúo pensando al tratar de desviar el haz.

"jajajaja…" comenzó a reír mas fuerte buu al ver al demi sayajin tratando de desviar su ataque, "ríndete no…" no llego a terminar al ser golpeado por una patada en su cabeza que lo mando a estrellarse con varias montañas y perder el control de su ataque dando la oportunidad para que gohan desviara el haz al espació.

"¡**haaaa**!" grito gohan al expulsar todo su poder y mandar el haz lo más lejos posible.

El haz voló fuera de la atmosfera y luego estallar a una ubicación alejada de la tierra para que no hiciera ningún daño seguido de un destello que cegó a todos en el momento en que el haz de energía estallo.

"e-eso estuvo-o cercas" dijo entre jadeos el demi sayajin mientras caía en cuatro patas.

"seguro has visto días mejores no?…" vino una voz enfrente de él, una voz que conocía demasiado bien, la voz de quien admiraba tanto, "hijo?" continuo la voz mientras gohan levantaba la vista para ver que sus oídos no le engañaran.

Al levantarla pudo ver a un sujeto con un gi naranja igual al suyo, solo que este se encontraba en perfectas condiciones, el tenia los ojos de color oscuro al igual que él también tenía el pelo de punta pero con la diferencia de que este apuntaba en varias direcciones no como el de él, que apuntaba en línea recta, este sujeto que no era otro que Son Goku el héroe más grande del mundo.

"papa?..." pregunto el pelinegro en voz baja no creyendo lo que veía.

"pues claro que soy yo…" dijo goku como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, "quien creías que era?" pregunto mientras se rascaba la parte posterior de su cabeza.

"p-pero… que haces aquí?" volvió a preguntar al no entender del como su padre se encontraba aquí, "no se supone que no puedes regresar?" continuo preguntando mientras trataba de salir de su asombro.

"pues veras…" dijo goku mientras ponía un dedo en su barbilla y recordaba lo sucedido.

**-o-**

**Recuerdo De Goku**

"¡no puede ser!" grito goku en frustración al mirar una bola de cristal donde se podía ver a un gohan maltratado mientras trataba de golpear a buu.

"gohan no tiene ninguna oportunidad" vino otra voz en frustración al igual que goku, el dueño de esta voz era muy corto y llevaba un traje sin mangas de color azul oscuro que le llegaba hasta sus rodillas, uniendo ese traje era un pañuelo de color rojo y un botón en una esquina del pecho, debajo de el llevaba una camiseta suelta que le cubría todo su cuerpo a acepción de su cabeza la cual era de color morado, tenía el pelo blanco parado hacia arriba en una línea dejando los lados de su cabeza calvos, junto con unos aretes amarillos en sus orejas puntiagudas, este sujeto era el guardián del universo también conocido como el supremo kaiosama.

"el universo esta perdido" comento otro en el terror, este sujeto llevaba lo mismo que el primero solo que con diferentes colores, en lugar de su traje azul este era rojo y su pañuelo era de color anaranjado, también tenía el pelo blanco pero este lo tenía suelto hasta la espalda y su piel a diferencia del otro era de color rosa, este sujeto era el ayudante del primero también conocido como kibito.

"su poder es mucho mayor que antes" dijo goku señalando las diferencias del buu de antes y el de ahora, "_a este ritmo gohan perderá_" pensó mirando frustrado la esfera de cristal.

Un ser idéntico al tipo morado solo en una versión más vieja miraba la situación detenidamente como si estuviera pensando en una solución, el había visto todo lo desarrollado hasta ahora.

"veo que no hay otra opción" hablo de la nada con su voz vieja haciendo que todos voltearan hacia él.

"de que habla ancestro?" pregunto el supremo kai no seguro de lo que quería decir con eso.

"goku tendrá que ir a ayudar a gohan" dijo el viejo kai como si fuera la respuesta más obvia.

"qué?…" dijo goku no seguro de lo que hablaba el anciano, "pero yo ya estoy muerto, no puedo regresar" continuo con tristeza al no poder regresar y ayudar a su hijo.

"no te preocupes yo te daré mi vida" dijo el anciano poniendo a todos en shock.

"¡qué?!" grito kibito después de salir de su shock, "esto es inaudito, un kai no debe dar su vida por un simple mortal" continuo mientras trataba de convencer lo que sus creencias le decían.

"kibito…" dijo el supremo kai tomando la atención de su ayudante, "recuerda que ellos son los únicos que pueden detener a majin buu…" continuo el supremo mientras miraba a su antepasado, "pero no tiene que hacer eso antepasado, yo daré mi vida en lugar de usted" dijo mientras miraba determinado.

"no seas tonto muchacho" dijo el anciano al ver la determinación del supremo, ¨aun eres demasiado joven, tienes mucho que vivir¨ continuo el anciano al no aceptar un no por respuesta.

"enserio?..." tomo la palabra goku mirando a todos con incredulidad, "vaya, gracias" continuo mientras le agradecía al anciano.

Sin decir una palabra el anciano se sentó como si iba a meditar y concentrarse, después de unos segundos no paso nada y goku iba a decir que no funcionaba hasta que el cuerpo del anciano callo inerte en el césped.

"el está…" dijo goku en shock al ver al pobre viejo kai en el suelo.

"..." no hubo respuesta de los otros dos presentes pero esto no impidió que miraran con la tristeza y la incredulidad a lo ocurrido y todo gracias a buu ese monstruo infernal.

"el dio su vida por mi" dijo goku apretando los puños con lagrimas amenazando por salir de sus ojos, de la nada su aureola que demostraba que estaba muerto fue desapareciendo de su cabeza, "te juro, que tu vida no será en vano" continuo mirando al anciano que se encontraba en el suelo.

"¡porque piensas a si estúpido!" grito el anciano mientras se levantaba de un salto asustando a todos los presentes, "¡ni creas en darte por vencido!" continuo despotricando mientras los demás solo miraban con una gota de sudor que les bajaba por un lado de su cabeza a la escena.

"pero en fin, es hora que te pongas en marcha" dijo el anciano después de haber terminado con su rabieta.

"s-si" dijo goku aun afectado por lo recién ocurrido, se dio la vuelta y estaba a punto de usar la teletransportacion para marcharse cuando el anciano lo detuvo.

"espera…" dijo el viejo kai caminando hacia goku mientras se quitaba sus aretes, "ten esto…" al recibir una mirada confusa de el continuo, "estos se llaman pendientes potara, con ellos puedes fusionarte con el que se ponga el otro" dijo el anciano esperando la pregunta de goku.

"espera, al igual que la técnica de la fusión?" pregunto goku mientras miraba a los sarcillos.

"algo parecido, solo que más poderosa y no hay límite de tiempo" dijo el anciano poniendo en shock a todos una vez mas.[XD]

"enserio?..." dijo goku impresionado por esto, los otros dos presentes también se encontraban impresionados pero por el hecho de que ellos no sabían nada de eso, ¨sin duda derrotaremos a buu con esto¨ continuo goku mientras agarraba los aretes con más fuerza y miraba determinadamente la esfera de cristal.

"si, pero es hora que te vayas" dijo el anciano recordando a gohan y la paliza que buu le estaba dando.

"si…" dijo goku mientras ponía dos dedos en la frente, "hasta luego" fue lo último que dijo antes de desapareces del planeta supremo.

Goku apareció en la tierra solo para ver a gohan luchando contra el haz de energía de buu, sin pensarlo dos veces pateo a buu a una montaña dando el tiempo necesario para que gohan desviara el haz hacia el cielo.

**-o-**

**Con Gohan y Goku**

"y eso fue lo que paso" término de explicar a gohan el porqué se encontraba aquí.

"bueno…" dijo gohan al captar cada detalla, el solo de había pedido el porqué estaba aquí pero su padre le explico con detalle lo ocurrido en el planeta supremo.

"interesante…" dijo buu quien se encontraba sentado en una roca cercana, "cuando acabe con ustedes iré a ver a esos tipos" continuo buu mientras se levantaba de la roca.

"he?…" comenzó goku al enterase de que el monstruo también había escuchado todo, "desde cuando estas allí?" pregunto al no saber cuánto escucho.

"lo suficiente para no dejarlos fusionar" fue todo lo que buu dijo mientras volaba en dirección hacia goku y gohan.

"¡maldición!" grito goku mientras se transformo en ssj3, "¡gohan atrápalo!" volvió a gritar mientras lanzaba el arete hacia gohan.

"he?..." comenzó gohan al ser tomado por sorpresa por el repentino arrebato de su padre lo cual ocasiono que el arete pasara por un lado de él y perderse en los escombros, "¡maldición! " maldijo mientras corría a los escombros donde había desaparecido el arcillo.

"¡no lo permitiré!" grito buu mientras soltaba una ráfaga de viendo, lo cual provoco que las rocas volaran por todos lados junto con los sarcillos.

"¡gohan haya están!" le grito goku a su hijo mientras señalaba una dirección, "ve por ellos, me encargare de buu" continuo goku al salir volando hacia el monstruo rosa.

Goku pateo a buu en el estomago tomándolo por sorpresa y salir volando a una pequeña montaña, enojado con eso buu desapareció y reaparecían detrás de goku dándole una patada en su espalda mandando a volar al ssj3 al suelo.

"**¡haaaa!**" grito goku desde su posición al salir volando hacia buu nueva mente.

Al estar cercas los dos intercambiaron golpes y patadas con buu conectando la mayoría de ellos en el cuerpo de goku, el ssj3 no se quedo atrás mientras conectaba sus propios en el rostro y estomago de buu.

Usando la teletransportacion goku fue capaz de colarse detrás de buu y usar una esfera de energía para mandarlo a volar por todo el campo haciendo que su cola de la cabeza se despegara de el al llegar a una abrupta parada, levantándose lentamente disparo su propia esfera hacia goku quien logro esquivar por muy poco, pero lo que no esperaba era que el monstruo estuviera encima de él y mandarlo de nuevo al suelo con una patada en la cabeza.

"_donde esta?..._" pensó gohan desesperadamente al oír las ondas de choque y gritos detrás de él, "_papa no podrá resistir mas tengo que darme prisa_" continuo pensando mientras buscaba entre todos los escombros sin ninguna señal eso hasta que, "¡aquí esta!" grito gohan llamando la atención de los dos combatientes.

"lo encontraste?..." pregunto goku mientras se levantaba de los escombros, "póntelo rápido antes…" no llego a terminar ya que fue interrumpido por buu.

"¡no se los permitiré!" grito el monstruo rosa al volar en la dirección de gohan.

"maldita sea" murmuro gohan mientras trataba de ponerse el arete en su oreja derecha al ver a buu dirigirse hacia su posición en el suelo.

"crees que te dejare toma…" no pudo terminar buu al detenerse en medio de su vuelo y agarrarse el estomago en el dolor.

Curiosos en lo que le estaba pasando gohan y goku dejaron lo que estaban haciendo para mirar con interés al monstruo rosa quien se retenía el estomago en el dolor, también pudieron notar que su ki bajaba dramáticamente, des pues de unos segundos que parecían horas de ver a buu retorciéndose en el dolor sucedió lo impensable.

"**¡boomm!**"hubo una pequeña explosión donde buu se encontraba seguido de una luz cegadora, el sayajin y el demi sayajin pudieron notar a buu ahora con una nueva ropa que consistía en los mismos pantalones blancos con la hebilla en ella y la letra, pero el chaleco desapareció para ser remplazado por un turbante blanco con hombreras extremadamente largas y una capa que fluía de sus hombros hasta sus pies.

"es la ropa de picoolo" dijo goku en shock notando la nueva ropa del monstruo.

"si…" dijo gohan igual de asombrado por lo ocurrido, "y su poder a disminuido considerablemente" agrego ahora con una sonrisa al notar el ki de buu.

"q-que?" pregunto buu en shock a nadie en particular mientras miraba a su cuerpo y sentía su nivel de energía.

"deberías saberlo sabido la fusión solo dura treinta minutos…" dijo goku mientras sonreía al monstruo, "y el tiempo se acabo" continuo al regresar a la aire de nuevo.

"no puede ser…" dijo buu al absorber las palabras de goku.

"ya no representas un reto…" dijo goku señalando lo obvio para hacer enojar mas al monstruo rosa, "ni siquiera necesito la ayuda de gohan para vencerte" continuo restregándole en la cara a buu.

"_no me esperaba esto_" pensó buu al encontrarse en esta situación, el se había olvidado por completo de el límite de tiempo de la fusión, "_maldita sea ahora qué?_" continuo pensando sin ningún resultado eso hasta que su visión capto su pedazo de cola en el suelo, "_eso es perfecto_" no podía creer su suerte y para mejorar las cosas se encontraba a poca distancia de gohan.

"listo para perder buu" dijo goku mas como una afirmación que una pregunta mientras se preparaba para pelear.

"jejejeje…" comenzó a reír el monstruo confundiendo a goku y gohan.

"_de que se ríe?_" pensó gohan mirando todo.

"que es tan gracioso?" pregunto goku confundido en cuanto que encontraba gracioso.

"tu tonto…" comenzó buu mientras levantaba la vista y miraba a goku, "enserio piensas que me ganaras?" continuo buu mientras en secreto daba órdenes a su cola para que se arrastrara detrás de gohan.

"claro que si…" dijo goku aun confundido pero dispuesto a mostrarle al monstruo, "tu nivel de energía ha disminuido considerablemente, así que no tienes ninguna posibilidad" continuo listo para atacar al monstruo.

"por el momento si" fue todo lo que dijo buu antes de hacer una señal con los dedos y apuntar a gohan lo cual lo confundió a él y a goku eso hasta que el sayajin pudo notar una masa de color rosa detrás de gohan.

"¡gohan detrás de ti!" grito a todo pulmón el sayajin en el terror a su hijo quien se encontraba mirando con confusión a su padre pero obedeció.

"por qué?, que hay?..." pregunto mientras se daba la vuelta solo para ver un borrón de color rosa envolverlo por completo, "qué demonios…" fue lo último que se escucho de Son Gohan antes de ser encerrado por completo en la sustancia pegajoso pero no sin antes soltar el sarcillo en la sorpresa.

**-o-**

**La Mente De Gohan**

El se encontraba en un vacio negro no había nada a su alrededor izquierda, derecha, atrás y al frente donde quiera que miraras había solo oscuridad, no estaba seguro de lo que estaba pasando afuera, todo era negro, sin sonido, sin vida, sin nada.

"_estoy muerto?_" se pregunto en sus pensamientos después de un tiempo de mirar a su alrededor, "_no lo creo_, _papa dijo que cuando morías iba al purgatorio_" continuo pensando al recordar lo dicho por goku.

Hablando de su padre, que fue lo que paso?, como es que llego acá?, que paso con buu?, fue derrotado?, la tierra estaba a salvo?, estas y muchas preguntas se formaron en su cabeza mientras yacía en este espacio sin fin.

"¡kakaroto!..." vino una voz de la nada, la voz de un cierto príncipe arrogante quien gohan conocía demasiado bien, "¡encontré al namek y a los mocosos!" volvió a gritar la voz haciendo que gohan mirara alrededor en busca del dueño.

"vegeta?" dijo gohan mirando alrededor del espacio mientras intentaba hallarlo, "donde estas?" al no obtener lo deseado trato de gritar nueva mente pero fue interrumpido.

"vegeta, debemos encontrar una salida" dijo la voz de goku sorprendiendo a gohan.

"¡papa?!..." grito para llamar la atención de su padre donde quiera que este, "¡donde estas?!" volvió a gritar pero obtuvo el mismo resultado.

"qué?, ahora es un niño?" vino lo voz de goku de nuevo.

"¡maldita sea!, destruirá la tierra con eso" dijo la voz de vegeta logrando que los ojos de gohan se ampliaran en el miedo.

"_¡no!..._"pensó con determinación mientras buscaba una salida de esta oscuridad, "no puedo dejar que buu destruya la tierra"dijo con furia en su voz.

"**¡haaaa!**"grito para liberar su ki y tratar de salir de aquí mediante la liberación de una gran cantidad de energía, "**¡no me rendiré!**"continuo entre gritos mientras liberaba más poder.

"**¡crushhh!**"un sonido de ruptura fue escuchado seguido de una brillante luz que apareció de la nada y cubrir todo el espacio negro.

"qué?..." fue todo lo que gohan dijo antes de sentir que su cuerpo estaba siendo desgarrado desde adentro hacia afuera y después perder el conocimiento una vez más.

Lo que gohan no sabía era que en el mundo real una energía similar fue liberada en la tierra creando un efecto de choque entre realidades, lo cual provoco una rasgadura en las dimensiones y al ser el causante de la primera energía el portal fue abierto a un lado de su cuerpo provocando que la rasgadura se lo tragara y cerrarse al entrar en contacto con un objeto/cuerpo.

**-o-**

**Primer cap echo… que les pareció?.**

**Sé que soy cojo en eso de las escenas de pelea, pero hago mi mejor esfuerzo tal vez con el tiempo mejore, solo espero que les guste. XD**

**Los votos van así:**

**Fairy Tail: 1 voto**

**High School DXD: 3 votos**

**Bleach: 1 voto**

**Dc: 0 votos**

**Marvel: 0 votos**

**Parece que quieren ver a gohan en el mundo de Issei, pero no se preocupen aun queda tiempo para votar, elijan cual ya que el siguiente cap será ´´El Nuevo Comienzo´´. XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos mis lectores, parece ser que la votación fue muy clara y ustedes quieren ver a Gohan en High School DXD así que aquí les traigo el cap 2 del ´´Un Nuevo Comienzo´´ disfrútenlo.**

**Ni db/dbz/dbgt ni High School DXD me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus creadores.**

"hola" **hablar**

"_hola_" **pensar**

"**hola**" **nombre de un ataque**

**-o-**

Gohan se encontraba aun inconsciente después de haber experimentado tal dolor, el nunca había sentido un dolor igual ni siquiera los golpes que recibió de sus antiguas peleas podían compararse a este tremenda agonía que sentía, el se encontraba sin su conocimiento en un campo abierto con arboles aquí y allá, también había un pequeño jardín a unos cuantos metros de él, en medio del jardín había un pequeño camino de tierra.

El había sido transportado aquí gracias al portal que lo trago, pero al no estar consiente no sabía de eso, el demi sayajin había estado aquí por más de una hora mientras permanecía inconsciente todo este tiempo.

"estoy seguro de que aquí es…" comenzó una voz cercas del cuerpo inconsciente del pelinegro, "donde estará" continúo la voz un poco mas cercas de gohan.

El dueño de la voz lo cual parecía ser una persona a sus mediados de los treinta, el llevaba una bata de cuerpo completo de color gris, encima de la bata tenía otra de color café pero más corta que solo le llegaba hasta su cintura, su pelo era desordenado de color café y de amarillo los cabellos que cubrían su frente, el hombre siguió caminando por el sendero que se encontraba en medio del jardín, el había sentido una pequeña perturbación era tan pequeña que casi no se da cuenta.

Camino un poco mas mientras miraba a su alrededor en busca de él o la causante de la perturbación pero al no encontrar ninguna señal siguió caminando eso hasta que escucho un débil gemido.

"_que fue eso?..._" pensó el sujeto al mirar en la dirección donde vino el ruido, "_sonó como un gemido de dolor_" continuo pensando mientras caminaba por las flores en dirección donde escucho el sonido.

Al estar a un metro de distancia pudo ver a un chico de no más de 17 años tirado en el suelo boca abajo, el joven llevaba una ropa muy extraña en opinión del sujeto, al estar más cercas de el demi sayajin pudo notar que su camisa tenia agujeros de quemaduras, también noto que el joven se encontraba en mal estado con cortes y pequeños rastros de sangre que sobresalía de su cabello puntiagudo.

"que le pudo haber pasado?..." murmuro el hombre mientras miraba al pelinegro, "_será el causante de esta perturbación que sentí?_" pensó al recordar el porqué vino a este lugar.

El sujeto siguió mirando el cuerpo del demi sayajin mientras reflexionaba sobre esta posibilidad, el hombre se quedo así por lo más de 5 minutos antes de tomar una decisión.

"parece ser que sigue con vida…" murmuro al inspeccionar los signos vitales de gohan , "_será mejor que lo lleve a mi casa a curarlo o de lo contrario morirá_" continuo ahora en sus pensamientos mientras se agachaba y recogía al demi sayajin.

Él lo subió a su hombro solo para descubrir que el joven pesaba más de una tonelada, esto tomo por sorpresa al hombre, claro el chico era casi de la misma estatura que el pero no era escusa para que pesara tanto, diablos ni siquiera se veía gordo al contrario era un muchacho flaco con brazos musculosos pero no tan exagerado y con un pecho y abdomen que pondrían en la vergüenza a cualquier hombre.

"sin duda debo saber qué y lo que eres" dijo el sujeto a nadie en particular al mirar al demi sayajin en su hombro.

Después de un tiempo de mirarlo decidió regresar a su departamento y tratar las heridas del pelinegro, el hombre tenía planeado conseguir respuestas del demi sayajin una vez que estuviera en condiciones para hablar.

**-o-**

**Dimensión DBZ**

En esta dimensión se encontraba librando una de las más grandes peleas del universo, los peleadores no eran otros que goku y buu pero había una gran diferencia en el anterior buu, este buu era considerablemente más pequeño que el primero, el también ya no llevaba chaleco solo estaba usando sus pantalones blancos los cuales se redujeron para estar a su nivel.

"kakakakaka..." comenzó a cacarear el monstruo rosado al mirar a su oponente que se encontraba en el suelo.

"¡maldición!..." maldijo goku en su formulario ssj3 en voz alta mientras miraba a kid buu, "a este ritmo no podre ganarle" continuo ahora en voz baja al percatarse de esto.

Lejos de los dos peleadores se encontraba otra figura quien los observaba desde su posición, este sujeto llevaba un expandes de cuerpo entero de color azul rey el también llevaba unas botas puntiagudas de color blanco y su cabello de color negro era como una flama que apuntaba siempre hacia arriba, este sujeto no era otro que el príncipe de los sayajin vegeta.

"_¡no puedes ser!..._"pensó el sujeto mientras miraba la pelea que se desarrollaba enfrente de él, "_a este paso kakaroto perderá_" continuo pensando al percatarse también de eso.

"kakakakaka…" cacareo nuevamente el ser de color rosa mientras salía disparado nuevamente a la posición de goku.

El sayajin estaba preparado mientras esperaba a que kid buu llegara, al estar cercas esquivo un golpe del ser rosa y usar su pie izquierdo para patearlo en la cara, el ser rosado no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar causándole volar de regreso por donde binó, al verle volar goku decidió acelerar a él y golpearlo nuevamente hacia el suelo.

Kid buu no tenía el tiempo necesario para reaccionar, el se estrello con el suelo duro creando un cráter en el proceso con escombros volando por todas direcciones, goku no perdió el tiempo mientras lanzaba ráfagas de energía al cráter donde había aterrizado el monstruo rosa creando una explosión que fue creciendo en tamaño con cada esfera de energía que le lanzaba.

"**¡boooom!...**" exploto el lugar donde kid buu había aterrizado causando una enorme cortina de humo que no dejaba ver lo que paso con el ser rosa, al despejarse el humo no había rastro de kid buu por donde quiera que miraras.

"_donde esta?..._"pensó goku mientras miraba alrededor en busca del monstruo rosa, "donde se metió?" murmuro al bajar del cielo y posarse en la tierra

En cuanto sus pies tocaron la tierra una pata de kid buu salió desde abajo en la tierra tomando por sorpresa al ssj3 y mandarlo a volar de regreso al cielo, después de salir volando por la patada goku se recupero en el aire deteniéndose abruptamente y mirar hacia abajo solo para encontrarse con el puño del ser rosado dirigido a la cara.

El sayajin no pudo reaccionar a tiempo causando que volara mas al cielo, kid buu no paro allí el desapareció y apareció encima de ssj3 y golpearlo con sus dos manos mandándolo a volar hacia la tierra nuevamente creando otro cráter y escombros volar cuando el cuerpo de goku toco la tierra.

"_¡maldición!..._"pensó vegeta quien había estado mirando toda la pelea, "_que podemos hacer?_" continuo pensando al darse cuenta que buu solo estaba jugando con el ssj3, "si tan solo hubiera un ataque lo suficiente mente fuerte para eliminar a ese monstruo…" murmuro al mirar la pelea, "como aquel ataque que kakaroto uso en mi… ¡eso es todo como no pensé en ello!" su murmullo se convirtió en un grito al acordarse de aquel día.

Goku aun se encontraba peleando con kid buu, uno estaba muy agotado mientras jadeaba y el otro solo miraba con diversión asesina y cacareaba como un loco, el sayajin sabia que esta pelea solo conduciría a un resultado.

"_que puedo hacer?..._" pensó goku mientras miraba al cacarear al ser rosa, ¨_es demasiado fuerte_¨ continuo pensando sin obtener buenos resultados.

"¡kakaroto!" grito vegeta llamando la atención de goku.

"¡que pasa vegeta?!" pregunto el sayajin mas joven no seguro de lo que quería en un momento como este.

"¡tengo un plan para derrotar a el chicle ese!" contesto vegeta con el mismo tono mientras miraba a goku.

"¡enserio?!..." pregunto nuevamente el sayajin mas joven al brillar en esperanza, "pero cómo?" continuo preguntando inseguro de lo que vegeta tenía en mente.

"ven para acá para decirte" respondió nuevamente el príncipe de los sayajin mientras sonreía.

"claro solo deja…" no llego a goku a causa de un puño estrenándose en su cara mandándolo a volar a una montaña cercana.

"maldición…" maldijo vegeta en un gruñido al acordarse de buu, "ese niño no lo dejara…" dijo mientras se preparaba para pelear, "¡kakaroto!" grito el príncipe de los sayajin.

"¡si?!" pregunto el ssj3 al salir de los escombros de la montaña y mirar a su rival/amigo.

"prepárate…" dijo vegeta mientras se paraba aun lado del sayajin mas joven, "aras la genkidama" continuo tomando por sorpresa a goku.

"¡eres un genio vegeta!" grito el ssj3 mientras miraba al sayajin mayor con asombro, "espera, pero él no me dejara" continuo al recordar al ser rosado quien permaneció callado todo este tiempo.

"yo me encargare de él" dijo vegeta al mirar al monstruo rosa enfrente de ellos.

"seguro?..." pregunto goku al mirar al príncipe, "solo intenta que no te mate, porque si lo hace desaparecerás para siempre" continuo mientras miraba a su rival/amigo con tristeza.

"desapareceré?..." pregunto en un murmullo mientras bajaba la cabeza al suelo, "no importa, porque no moriré" contesto arrogantemente pero en el fondo sabia que sería difícil, el entro en una postura esperando la pelea inevitable.

**-o-**

**Dimensión DXD**

Gohan vago nuevamente por la oscuridad solo que esta vez no podía escuchar voces, el no estaba seguro de lo que le había pasado después de haber sentido aquel dolor.

"_dónde estoy?..._" pensó el demi sayajin, el no podía ver nada solo oscuridad pero el si podía sentir que se encontraba en un lugar acolchonado, "_tal vez es una cama_" continuo pensando mientras trataba de abrir los ojos.

El fue abriendo los ojos lentamente solo para encontrarse en una habitación un poco oscura, las paredes eran de un color rojo oscuro con el techo siendo un gris igualmente oscuro, el demi sayajin movió la cabeza a un lado logrando una visión casi completa de la habitación, cercas de la cama había un mueble pequeño con una lámpara encima de ella y un pequeño botiquín de primeros auxilios.

"como llegue aquí?..." murmuro en voz débil mientras inspeccionaba mas el cuarto.

"eso es lo que yo quisiera saber" contesto alguien sobresaltando al demi sayajin y provocar que mirara al recién llegado.

Gohan miro al dueño de la voz que resulto ser el mismo hombre que lo encontró en el parque y lo trajo a su casa, claro el no sabía eso pero después de todo era un chico inteligente y dedujo que él lo trajo aquí.

"quien eres tú?..." pregunto el demi sayajin en voz débil nuevamente.

"no te esfuerces demasiado joven…" comenzó el hombre mientras entraba por la puerta abierta, "tu heridas aun no han sanado" continúo el sujeto al caminar a la cama donde yacía el pelinegro.

Después de haber escuchado al hombre el demi sayajin miro su cuerpo notando un par de vendas por su abdomen y pecho.

"tú me curaste?" volvió a pregunto gohan levantando la vista para ver al hombre.

"así es…" respondió el sujeto al pararse a un lado de la cama, "cuando te encontré estabas hecho un desastre" continuo el hombre mientras daba un repaso por las heridas del demi sayajin.

"gracias…" murmuro el pelinegro pero fue escuchado por el sujeto.

"no tienes nada que agradecer…" comento el hombre mientras caminaba de regreso a la entrada, "solo descansa, ya que mañana me tienes mucho que explicar" termino de decir con una sonrisa indescifrable para el demi sayajin.

"b-bien…" dijo en voz débil con algo de nerviosismo al presenciar esa sonrisa.

El sujeto no dijo nada más y se marcho de la habitación para dejar descansar al demi sayajin.

"_porque me sentí nervioso?..._" se pregunto gohan en sus pensamientos mientras miraba el lugar que había ocupado el sujeto extraño, "_él ni siquiera me dijo su nombre_" continuo pensando el pelinegro al mirar de nuevo al techo.

El se quedo así por diez minutos pensando en lo que pudo haber ocurrido, el no podía sentir a su padre o cualquiera de sus amigos, lo más extraño era que podía sentir a millones de energías pequeñas pertenecientes a los seres humanos.

"_cómo es posible eso?..._" pensó en shock al enterarse de lo último, "_se supone que buu mato a todos, como es posible que sienta esto_?" continuo pensando el demi sayajin.

Gohan se centro mas en sus sentidos notado que definitivamente los seres humanos seguían con vida pero había algo más.

"_que es eso?..._" se pregunto en sus pensamientos al descubrir varias energías mayores a la del ser humano promedio estas energías se sentían muy extrañas, algunas de ellas se sentían como su mentor picoolo pero él sabía que no eran de él, otras se sentían iguales que a la de su amigo dende cuando se convirtió en kami de la tierra pero tampoco era él y otras se sentían igual que la segunda pero con algo de malicia.

"en donde estoy yo?..." murmuro el demi sayajin al abrir los ojos.

**-o-**

**Dimensión DBZ**

Actualmente goku flotaba en el aire con los brazos levantados al cielo, encima de él había una esfera gigante de energía, esta esfera tenía todo el poder de la tierra la cual había sido deseada devuelta gracias a las esferas de namek.

"¡esta lista!" grito goku quien había estado apartado de la pelea enfrente de él, en la cual vegeta y majin buu habían sido vapuleados por kid buu, el buu mas gordo se unió a la pelea después de que kid buu trato de matar a Mr. Satan quien se encontraba en una roca cercana.

"heeeee?..." comenzó kid buu en el miedo al ver la gigante esfera, el podía sentir toda esa energía en ella y por primera vez en toda la pelea sentía miedo.

"ya era hora de que terminaras imbécil" dijo vegeta en un gruñido a unos cuentos metros del ser rosado mientras yacía boca abajo con barios cortes y contusiones por su cuerpo.

"¡toma esto…!" grito el sayajin mas joven pero se paró en seco al percatarse de la cercanía de kid buu con vegeta, "_maldición, si se la lanzo también vegeta se verá afectado_" pensó con frustración por el nuevo desarrollo.

"¡lánzala de una buena vez kakaroto!…" le grito vegeta a goku quien sabía lo que el sayajin mas joven estaba pensando, "¡no te preocupes por mi idiota!" continuo al no ver ninguna otra opción.

"heeee?..." tomo la palabra kid buu mirando todo con confusión, "kaakakaka" continuo ahora cacareando al darse cuenta del porque goku no lanzaba aun la genkidama.

El ser rozado camino a la posición de vegeta y aplasto su pie en la espalda del ya herido príncipe asiéndole gritar de dolor, kid buu no se detuvo allí el disparo ráfagas de energía de color rosa a goku asiéndolo gruñir en el dolor pero eso no fu suficiente para que dejara la genkidama

"te voy a matar…" dijo kid buu mientras creaba una esfera más grande destinada a matar.

"¡no puede ser!..." grito goku al prepararse para lanzar el ataque, "¡perdóname vegeta!" continuo gritando ahora en la tristeza en lo que iba hacer.

Goku estaba a punto de lanzar la genkidama cuando de la nada el majin buu gordo abordo al pequeño en el suelo liberando a vegeta de sus garras, el lo sostuvo con todas sus fuerzas en una llave de cuello.

"¡satan!..." le grito el buu gordo a Mr. Satan el cual capto el mensaje y fue a el cuerpo tendido de vegeta mientras lo ponía en su lomo y se alejaba lo más lejos posible.

Después de un pequeño forcejeo entre el buu gordo y el buu pequeño fue capaz de liberarse de las garras del buu gordo con una esfera de energía lo cual mando a majin buu lejos y después crear una explosión tras haber chocado con el piso.

"perdóname majin buu…" pensó Mr. Satan mientras seguía corriendo lo más lejos posible con un vegeta semi consiente en su hombro, "¡qué esperas acaba con el de una buena vez!" le grito el tipo con el afro a goku quien solo pudo sonreír en respuesta.

"¡muchas gracias Mr. Satan!..." grito el sayajin mientras sonreía en alivio, "¡ahora toma esto buu!" continuo gritando al bajar las manos del cielo en dirección a kid buu.

El ser rosado solo podía mirar en shock la esfera entrante, cuando la genkidama estaba a unos cuantos metros de kid buu decidió tratar de detenerla mediante el uso de sus brazos, al principio parecía que la esfera estaba ganando pero todo eso cambio cuando la genkidama no avanzo mas.

"¡qué?!..." grito goku en shock al presenciar esto, "maldición la detuvo" continuo mientras gruñía en desesperación.

La genkidama fue retrocediendo lentamente a causa de kid buu quien daba paso tras paso hacia el frente.

"¡kakaroto!, de una vez" le grito vegeta a goku, el había recobrado un poco de energía pero aun estaba débil por eso estaba siendo llevado por Mr. Satan.

"¡es que ya no me queda energía!" le respondió goku al príncipe mientras trataba de que kid buu siguiera avanzando.

"maldición…" comento vegeta al absorber las palabras del sayajin mas joven, "hice mal los cálculos, kakaroto no tiene la fuerza suficiente para lanzar la genkidama" continuo mientras se maldecía por no haber visto ese detalle antes.

"¡no puede ser ya no me quedan energías!" grito nuevamente goku al ser empujado atrás por la resistencia de kid buu.

"maldita sea si tan solo hubiera una manera de regresar las fuerzas de kakaroto…" comenzó vegeta mientras miraba la escena enfrente de él, "¡espera, aun nos queda un deseo, eso es todo!" grito al acordarse de ese detalle.

"de que…" no pudo llegar a terminar el tipo del afro al ser golpeado duro en el estomago cortesía de vegeta.

"cállate bufón…" dijo vegeta mientras se ponía de pie por sí solo, "dende, aun tenemos un deseo, dile al dragón que regrese las energías de kakaroto" continuo el sayajin ahora mirando al cielo.

"¡claro!..." vino una voz de la nada, "porque no me acorde de eso?" continuo la voz ahora en un tono entusiasmado.

"¡maldición, ya no aguanto más¡" dijo goku al bajar por completo las mano en derrota.

"haaaa…" grito buu al disparar una esfera de energía a la genkidama causando que volara a gran velocidad hacia el sayajin agotado.

"_maldita sea tan cercas que estuve de derrotarlo_" pensó goku mientras serraba los ojos y esperaba lo inevitable.

"¡señor goku!" sonó una voz muy familiar en la cabeza del sayajin.

"dende eres tú?" dijo goku mientras abría los ojos por la sorpresa de escucharlo en este momento.

"así es señor goku…" contesto la voz de dende nuevamente, "pero eso no es importante ahora lo importante es que, le pedí a porunga que le restaurara sus poderes" continuo la voz sorprendiendo y alegrando al sayajin.

"gracias dende…" dijo goku al sentir sus energías regresar a él, "con esto lo derrotare" continuo mientras levantaba la vista a la genkidama que se acercaba cada vez mas.

El miro la esfera cada vez mas cercas y al último momento se transformo en súper sayajin y levantar el brazo izquierdo para detener la genkidama con una ráfaga de viento, el no se detuvo allí también uso su brazo derecho mientras imitaba su anterior acción e impulsar la esfera de energía de nuevo a kid buu.

Esto llamo por sorpresa al ser rosa quien solo pudo mirar en el miedo y tratar nuevamente de detenerla pero en esta ocasión fallo miserablemente al ser arrastrado hacia atrás y que sus manos se quemaran lentamente.

"fuiste un ser increíble buu…" comenzó goku al detener la genkidama con una mano, "pasaste por varias transformaciones…" continuo mientras miraba el lugar donde debería ser kid buu, "fuiste tan poderoso que todos nosotros te odiamos por eso…" siguió diciendo el sayajin ahora con una sonrisa, "espero que reencarnes en un ser bueno, que yo te estaré esperando para la revancha… ¡adiós buuuu!" termino su discurso con un grito mientras ponía más presión en la esfera.

Kid buu solo podía mirar en shock como la genkidame lo consumía por completo, después de tanta destrucción, dolor y sufrimiento que había causado iba a hacer su final, la esfera de energía siguió su camino después de haber consumido por completo a kid buu y luego explotar en la distancia creando una luz cegadora.

Vegeta quien había estado mirando todo desde una distancia segura sonrió a goku después de haberse despejado la luz, el estaba agradecido de que todo esto termino y que todo volvería a la normalidad… El estaba muy equivocado sobre eso.

**-o-**

**Momentos Después**

"¡qué!..." grito goku en shock total, después de haber acabado con el mal conocido como buu habían regresado a la tierra más específicamente el mirador, todos se encontraban allí a excepción de uno, "que gohan no está con ustedes?" continuo el sayajin conmocionado al enterarse de esto.

"si goku, ni siquiera soy capaz de sentir su energía" dijo un tipo muy alto con un turbante con hombreras puntiagudas y una capa junto con un gi morado por debajo de ello, este sujeto era picoolo el mejor amigo/maestro del demi sayajin.

"pero donde puede estar entonces?..." volvió a preguntar el sayajin al namek.

"no lo sé goku, no lo sé" murmuro picoolo al no saber en qué parte podría estar gohan.

"¡goku!..." vino otra voz sobresaltando a el sayajin, "no se suponía que gohan debería haber revivido al igual que nosotros?" continuo la voz que pertenecía a nada menos y nada más que la esposa de goku. [Voy a evitar en entrar en detalles sobre lo que cada uno lleva puesto hasta que estemos en el mundo DXD ya que los personajes de DBZ solo aparecerán una vez.]

"pero chichi…" comenzó goku poniendo se nervioso ante la reacción de su esposa, "yo no sé nada de eso" continuo el sayajin al retroceder unos cuantos pasos lejos de su esposa.

"tranquilízate chichi…" comenzó a decir bulma mientras ponía una mano en el hombro de la mama de gohan, "de seguro purunga no pudo revivir a gohan por alguna razón, por eso sugiero que consigamos las esferas de la tierra y le deseemos de vuelta" continuo la bellísima científico.

"bulma tiene razón…" comento krillin al sonreír con esperanza, "estoy seguro de que shen long podrá revivir a gohan" continuo el ex monje.

"están seguros de que el hermano podrá regresar?" pregunto la mini versión de goku con esperanza.

"claro que si goten, estoy seguro de ello" respondió trunks al tratar de animar a su mejor amigo.

"bueno no se diga mas…" comenzó goku mientras sonreía a los demás presentes, "vamos a buscar las esferas del dragón" continuo al levitar en el aire y después salir en busca de las esferas.

Los demás presentes también siguieron la acción de goku a excepción de vegeta, dende, majin buu y Mr. Satan el cual no podía volar, los otros tres era porque vegeta no le importaba, dende se tenía que quedar en el mirador junto con popo y majin buu no sabía que eran estas esferas del dragón.

**-o-**

**Universo DXD**

Al día siguiente gohan despertó con casi todas sus lecciones idas, el dolor que sentía el día anterior se había ido y gracias a la genética de un sayajin su cuerpo sano los cortes y contusiones de menor grado.

El demi sayajin se levanto de la cama mientras se estiraba en el proceso, el sueño lo había reparado casi completamente, se dirigió a un pequeño espejo que se encontraba en la habitación

"me siento mucho mejor…" murmuro mientas inspeccionaba su cuerpo, el aun llevaba las vendas en su abdomen y pecho con su camiseta ida, solo tenía los pantalones del gi y sus botas azules, "aun debo agradecer al señor por su amabilidad" continuo al darse una última mirada y salir por la puerta de la habitación.

El entro a lo que parecía ser la sala, en ella había un juego de tres sillones dos del mismo tamaño y uno más pequeño en medio de los tres sillones se encontraba una pequeña mesa de cristal, también había un mueble con una televisión grande no tan grande como las de Corp. Capsula pero si lo suficiente mente grande en sima de ella junto con una consola de vídeo juegos, en el cuarto también había un pequeño bar con botellas de whisky acomodadas en el estante, las paredes eran del mismo color que en la habitación anterior.

"_lo que un lugar peculiar_" pensó el demi sayajin mientras miraba la sala detenidamente.

Gohan nunca había visto un lugar como este, parecía ser que el dueño le gustaba beber mucho eso o solo tenía el pequeño bar por diversión, el también pudo notar unos cuadros con formas muy extrañas colgadas a la pared, estaba tan absorto en lo que veía que no se percato de la presencia que se asercaba.

"veo que te sientes mejor…" comento una voz sobresaltando al pelinegro, "tranquilo solo soy yo" continuo el dueño calmando a gohan al darse cuenta de que era el sujeto de ayer.

"si, ya me siento mejor…" comenzó gohan mientras respiraba para calmarse del pequeño susto, "muchas gracias" continuo al acordarse de lo amable que el sujeto había sido con él.

"ya te dije que no tienes que agradecer nada chico…" comenzó el sujeto al recordarlo al demi sayajin de su conversación de anoche, "pero, acepto tu agradecimiento" continuo el hombre de la túnica mientras miraba al demi sayajin.

"lo lamento, la costumbre supongo…" dijo gohan al primer comentario del sujeto mientras se rascaba la parte posterior de la cabeza, "por cierto nunca me dijo su nombre" continuo el pelinegro al recordar que no sabía el nombre del sujeto.

"no crees que es grosero pedir el nombre de alguien sin antes dar el tuyo" comento el hombre de la túnica mientras sonreía indescifrable mente.

"jejejeje…" comenzó a reír nerviosamente el demi sayajin al comentario del sujeto, "creo que tienes razón disculpa, mi nombre es Son Gohan… y el tuyo?" termino con una pregunta el pelinegro mientras miraba al tipo enfrente de él.

"un gusto conocerte gohan-kun…" respondió el sujeto mientras usaba un honorifico para el demi sayajin, "yo me llamo, Azazel" continuo al sonreírle a gohan con esa sonrisa indescifrable.

**-o-**

**Segundo capitulo echo…Que les pareció?.**

**Que es esto?... Gohan asiéndose amigo de Azazel?... Eso está permitido?. XD**

**Este capítulo si se podrán haber dado cuenta se centra más que nada en el universo DBZ, eso es porque quiero terminar con los lazos que unen a gohan a su mundo y continuar con solo el puro universo DXD.**

**Una cosa más, yo no veía la necesidad de permanecer con la votación ya que fue muy directa en lo que querían, esta historia tuvo 8 votos y la otras mmmmm… mejor no hablo, pero no se preocupen al terminar las otras que tengo pendientes empezare a escribirlas.**

**Espero sus review… y muchas gracias.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola de nuevo espero me disculpen por la tardanza, tuve algunos problemas y por eso no pude actualizar como a mí me gusta, el problema fue que hubo algunos problemas con mis calificaciones y tuve que entregar trabajos extra a los profesores…. pero en fin aquí está el cap 3 del ´Un Nuevo Comienzo´.**

**Ni db/dbz/dbgt ni High School DXD me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus creadores.**

"hola" **hablar**

"_hola_" **pensar**

"**hola**" **nombre de un ataque**

**-o-**

Gohan junto con azazel se encontraban sentados en el sillón, azazel en el pequeño y gohan en uno de los grandes, ellos se había introducido entre si y actualmente se encontraban platicando de lo sucedido la noche anterior.

"y como obtuviste todas esas lesiones gohan-kun?" pregunto azazel al mirar al joven.

"bueno…" comenzó gohan al no estar seguro de si decirle o no, "la verdad no estoy muy seguro" continuo mientras reía con nerviosismo y se rascaba la cabeza al estilo Son.

Azazel solo lo miro a los ojos era obvio para el que el chico le estaba mintiendo, tal vez el no quería recordarlo o tal vez el chico quería ocultarle algo.

"no sé porque me da la impresión de que quieres mentirme" contesto el hombre mayor mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se dirigía a su mini bar.

"yo…" dijo el pelinegro mientras bajaba la mirada en derrota, "lo lamento" continuo al mirar a sus pies, el no estaba seguro de decirle al sujeto la verdad después de todo no lo conocía bien, "_pero él fue amable con migo, es justo que le diga la verdad_" pensó mientras levantaba la vista de nuevo.

"si no quieres decirme está bien…" comento el sujeto al tomar una botella de whisky, para él era claro que el chico no le decía la verdad pero él no lo iba a forzarlo que le diga, "no te forzare a que lo digas" continuo mientras serbia el liquido en un vaso de cristal.

El pelinegro no dijo nada solo se quedo sentado, el estaba debatiendo internamente de decirle o no, todo era muy confuso para el primero la pelea con buu luego ser absorbido después despertarse en un lugar muy parecido a su tierra pero sin ni una energía de vida de las personas que conocía.

"_tal vez el sepa donde me encuentro?_" pensó gohan, era cierto azazel vivía en este mundo era lógico que el supiera en donde se encontraba el demi sayajin.

"independientemente de si me quieres decir o no…" dijo azazel rompiendo al pelinegro de sus pensamientos, "tengo que saber si tienes padres?, y donde vives?..." continuo el hombre al tomar asiento en el sillón pequeño, "después de todo tus padres deben estar preocupados por ti" termino el sujeto mientras miraba a los ojos del demi sayajin.

"yo…" gohan estaba a punto de responder cuando una voz lo detuvo repentinamente, esta voz no pertenecía a ni uno de los presentes.

"_**gohan me escuchas?**_" dijo la voz sorprendiendo a gohan y azazel completamente, ellos no esperaban que una voz los interrumpiera.

"papá?" pregunto el pelinegro al escuchar la voz de su padre, "!donde estas?¡" volvió a preguntar mientras se levantaba de un salto y miraba alrededor.

"_**si hijo soy yo**_" contesto la voz alegrando al demi sayajin y confundiendo mas a azazel quien miraba alrededor de su departamento…

**-o-**

**Dimension DBZ **

Goku junto con los demás guerreros Z habían encontrado todas las esferas, ellos se dividieron en grupos para poder encontrarlas más fácil, fue un trabajo sencillo y ahora se encontraban en el mirador a la espera de llamar al dios dragón y traer de vuelta a gohan.

"quien lo llamara?" pregunto krillin nerviosamente al recordar lo malhumorado del dragón al ser despertado.

"pues tu krillin" contesto bulma al no querer ser el centro de su enojo.

"yo?..." pregunto el monje alarmado, "pero yo quiero vivir" continuo ahora en un murmullo mientras le temblaban las piernas.

"vamos krillin…" tomo la palabra goku al tratar de alentar a su amigo de la infancia, "no es como si te fuera a asesinar shen loong" continuo mientras sonreía.

"pero…" no pudo terminar cuando lo interrumpieron bruscamente.

"!cállate y llámalo para que pueda ver a mi gohan¡" le grito chichi mientras lo miraba ojos asesinos.

"c-claro" respondió rápidamente el monje calvo, él le tenía más miedo a la ira de chichi que a la ira del dios dragón eso era seguro.

Los demás presentes solo podían mirar con gotas de sudor toda la escena, ellos conocían muy bien la ira del dios dragón pero la ira de la mamá de gohan y goten era peor.

Krillin se acerco a las esferas y puso sus manos enfrente de él mientras sudaba nerviosamente y rezaba que el dragón no lo matara.

"!shen loong…" comenzó el monje al cerrar los ojos, "sal y cumple nuestros deseos¡" termino y espero pero al no pasar nada abrió los ojos.

El estaba a punto de llamarlo otra vez cuando ellas empezaron a parpadear brillando luego el cielo se volvió oscuro y de la nada un rayo salió disparado de las esferas hacia el cielo con un rugido atronados anunciando que una bestia había sido liberada, esto causo que el monje perdiera el equilibrio y callera torpemente en el suelo duro.

El rayo empezó a tomar la forma de una serpiente muy larga y colosal con garras pequeñas y una cabeza con 2 cuernos de un venado, dos bigotes largos a cada lado de sus mejillas al tomar color se podía ver que tenia escamas de color verde limón con color crema en la parte de abajo donde era su pecho que le llegaba hasta su cola, pero lo más impresionante eran sus ojos un color rojo sangre que podían ver tu alma.

"**quien me ha despertado de mi sueño eterno?**" retumbo la voz de shen loong, "**solo puedo cumplir 2 deseos, pueden ser los que tú quieras**" continuo con la misma voz poderosa y miraba a los mortales debajo de él.

"vez te dije que no iba a ser tan malo" dijo goku mientras sonreía a su amigo de la infancia.

"dilo por ti" murmuro el monje al levantarse de su posición.

"**díganme cual es su deseo?**" pregunto el dios dragón quien quería regresar a su sueño eterno nuevamente.

"¡shen loong…" comenzó goku mientras se adelantaba y miraba al dragón, "queremos que Son Gohan vuelva a la vida¡" continuo el sayajin al agregar el apellido para no confundirlo con su abuelo gohan.

El dragón permaneció en silencio mientras sus ojos se pusieron de un color rojo intenso, después de varios minutos el color de los ojos del shen loong regreso a su rojo normal.

"**el llamado Son Gohan no existe**" respondió sencillamente el dragón conmocionando a todos por completo.

"_no existe?_ " era el pensamiento que pasaba por todos los presentes.

"!como que no existe?¡" pregunto alarmado picoolo quien había permanecido callado todo este tiempo.

"**así es, no existe o ya no existe**" contesto el dios dragón con la misma facilidad de antes.

"shen loong…" dijo goku al recuperarse un poco de la confusión, "que quieres decir que ya no existe?" pregunto alarmado con el paradero de su hijo.

"**simplemente dejo de existir**" contesto shen loong enojado de que estor mortales no lo entiendan.

"no lo entiendo…" comenzó goku muy confundido, el no era el único los demás también se encontraban confundidos con esto.

"goku" vino una voz sorprendiendo al sayajin.

"gran kaiosama eres tú?" pregunto el sayajin reconociendo inmediatamente el dueño de la voz.

"si goku, y tengo una idea de lo que le pudo haber pasado a gohan" contesto el gran kaiosama

"!dime cual¡" exigió la voz de chichi quien también escuchaba la voz del kaiosama junto con los demás.

"está bien, está bien…" contesto el gran kaiosama un poco atemorizado por la esposa de goku, "verán cuando kid buu exploto la tierra abrió un agujero dimensional que arrastro a gohan a él" continuo al recordar cada detalle de lo sucedido.

"pero kaiosama como se entero de eso?" pregunto el sayajin sorprendido por la información del gran kaiosama.

"la verdad… no estoy seguro" contesto simplemente la voz. [Esta Información se la proporcione yo. XD]

"bueno…" contesto goku no seguro de si creerle o no, pero después de todo el era el vigilante del cuadrante norte así que debería confiar en él.

Todos los presentes solo pudieron permanecer en silencio al escuchar las palabras del gran kaiosama y pensaban en una solución para este nuevo desarrollo, todos ellos estaban tan absortos en lo que hacía que no se percataron que la mejor solución estaba enfrente de ellos.

"**cuáles son sus deseos?**" pregunto impaciente el dragón quien había permanecido callado todo este tiempo.

"!eso es…" grito krillin llamando la atención de todos, "porque no le piden a shen loong que regrese a gohan a nuestra dimensión" continuo y sorprendiendo a todos por la sencilla solución.

"eso es, buen plan krillin…" contesto goku con su típica sonrisa tonta.

"si, es una buena idea" estuvieron de acuerdo los demás presentes.

"bueno que esperas, pídeselo" dijo el namek a goku quien seguía riendo.

"ok…" contesto el sayajin, el regreso su mirada al dragón que permanecía impaciente, "!shen loong, deseamos que traigas de vuelta a gohan a esta dimensión¡" le grito el mortal al dragón divino.

"…" los ojos del dragón parpadearon al rojo intenso por unos momentos antes de apagarse.

"porque no puedo sentir a gohan/hermano?" preguntaron en pánico goten y trunks al no sentir el ki del demi sayajin.

"**me es imposible traer de vuelta a Son Gohan**" tomo la palabra el dragón después de un rato de silencio.

"!qué?¡" gritaron casi todos los presentes en pánico y shock por lo que dijo el dragón divino.

"!porque no lo puedes traer?¡" exigió picoolo al dragón, a él ya no le importaba que fuera un dio ni nada de eso, su alumno/amigo no podía regresar y el dragón no estaba ayudando muy bien que digamos.

"**Son Gohan pertenece ahora a esa dimensión**" contesto shen loong sin inmutarse por picoolo.

Todos quedaron confundidos por lo dicho, gohan ya no pertenecía a esta dimensión?..., es lo que pasaba por la mente de cada uno de los presentes, chichi quien había escuchado todo con calma no pudo aguantar más y se desmayo, por suerte goku estaba cercas de su esposa por lo cual la capturo en la caída.

"!pero shen loong, no hay otra manera?¡" pregunto desesperadamente goku mientras sostenía a chichi en sus brazos, el no podía creer que gohan no podía regresar.

"**no hay ninguna manera...**" comenzó el dragon un poco enfadado por la tantas preguntas de estos mortales, "**Son Gohan pertenece a esa dimensión, no está en mi poder para traerlo de vuelta**" continuo shen loong al mirar a todos los presentes.

Nadie dijo nada mas todo era un silencio que nadie se atrevía a romper, gohan ya no existía en su dimensión y no podía regresar que podían hacer ellos si ni shen loong podía, unos pequeños sollozos se escuchaban de goten quien no podía creer lo que está escuchando, trunks trato de consolar a su amigo mientras reprimía las lagrimas que salían de sí mismo, los demás no eran una excepción cada quien sufría la pérdida del demi sayajin a su manera.

"!goku…" sonó la voz de el gran kaiosama quien había estado escuchando cada cosa que el dragón dijo, "tal vez shen loong pueda comunicarte con gohan¡" continuo el kaiosma al pensar en una manera de comunicarse con el demi sayajin.

"tiene razón…" contesto picoolo animándose un poco, "quizás gohan descubra una manera de regresar" dijo el namek optimista en pensar en una solución.

"no estoy seguro de que pueda picoolo…" le dijo el kaiosama inseguro de si él podrá regresar o no, "pero vale la pena preguntarle" continuo el guardián de la galaxia del norte.

"!**cual es su deseo?¡**" gruño el dragón quien ya estaba impaciente por regresar a su sueño.

"shen loong, puedes lograr que hablemos con gohan?" pregunto goku con la esperanza de que el dragón pudiera cumplirles ese deseo.

"**lo intentare…**" contesto el dragón mientras sus ojos regresaron a un rojo intenso, los presentes solo podían mirar como el dragón trataba de cumplirles su deseo, después de un rato el dragón hablo, "**pueden hablar con Son Gohan**" dijo shen loong a los mortales.

"gohan me escuchas?" pregunto goku con las esperanzas de que su hijo lo escucho.

"_**papa?**_" pregunto la voz de gohan, "_**!donde estas?¡**_" volvió a preguntar ahora más fuerte.

"si hijo soy yo" contesto el sayajin muy feliz de escuchar la voz de su hijo, los demás solo podían sonreía al escuchar la voz de gohan.

"!hermano¡" grito goten mientras las lagrimas seguían fluyendo por su pequeño rostro.

"_**goten?...**_" pregunto el demi sayajin un poco sorprendido por el arrebato de su hermano menor, "_**que pasa?**_" le pregunto la voz de gohan al niño que lloraba.

"!vuelve hermano mayor¡" le grito nuevamente el pequeño demi sayajin a su hermano.

"_**eso es el problema goten, no sé donde estoy**_" contesto el demi sayajin a goten.

"gohan, shen loong dice que te encuentras en otra dimensión" tomo la palabra picoolo quien quería hablar con el demi sayajin.

"_**!qué?...**_" binó la voz de pánico de gohan al escuchar lo dicho por el namek, "_**otra dimensión?¡**_ " pregunto en pánico al enterarse de esto.

"así es hijo…" le contesto goku con tristeza en su voz, "tratamos de pedirle a shen loong que te trajera de vuelta, pero no puede" continuo con la misma tristeza en su voz.

"_**e-entonces…**_" vino la voz entrecortada de gohan, "_**no podre regresar a casa?**_" continuo al no poder creerlo.

"lo lamento hijo, pero no podemos traerte de vuelta" contesto goku muy triste, el nunca se imagino que kid buu le quitaría a una de las cosas que más ama.

"gohan, tú no sabes una manera de regresar" pregunto bulma muy preocupada por el demi sayajin.

"_**no, bulma…**_" contesto la voz de gohan, "_**no sé como regresar**_" continuo la voz muy lejana como si estuviera quebrándose con cada minuto que pasaba.

"!gohan¡…" grito la voz de chichi la cual se había despertado de su desmayo, "!mi pobre bebe no puede regresar¡" lloro a todo pulmón la madre del demi sayajin.

"_**mamá?...**_" pregunto la voz de gohan al escuchar a su madre, "_**no te preocupes, estaré bien**_" trato de tranquilizar a su madre, el no quería que llorara por él.

"gohan, no te preocupes haré todo lo que está a mi alcance para traerte…" dijo goku con determinación antes de ser interrumpido por su hijo mayor.

"_**no padre, olvídense de mi**_" lo interrumpió el demi sayajin tomando por sorpresa a todos, el les dijo que se olvidaran de él?, ellos habían escuchado bien?, esas eran las preguntas que corrían por la mente de todos los presentes.

"pero gohan…" comenzó goku pero se detuvo al sentir una mano en el hombro por parte de namek, "picoolo?" le pregunto confundido el sayajin al namek.

"estas seguro de esto gohan?" picoolo ignoro a goku y le pregunto al demi sayajin.

"_**si señor piccolo, no quiero que se preocupen por mi…**_" contesto la voz de gohan, el no quería que todos sus amigos y su familia estuvieran demasiado preocupados por él como para disfrutar de su propia felicidad, el también no quería que goten pasara su infancia lejos de su padre como el paso cuando era pequeño.

"pero gohan?..." quiso protestar su mamá pero el demi sayajin no la dejo.

"_**mamá, olvídense de mi...**_" dijo gohan mientras su voz se fue apagando, "_**por favor**_" murmuro con la tristeza pero él estaba seguro de lo que hacía.

Todos fueron tomados por sorpresa por esto menos picoolo quien ya sabía el porqué el demi sayajin estaba haciendo esto, goku se encontraba pensando en la elección de su hijo, él quería traer de vuelta a gohan pero el demi sayajin no quería y goku respetaba su decisión, el sayajin sabia que gohan ya no era más el niño de 4 años que jugaba en esos bosques del monte paoz, ese niño había desaparecido el día en el que raditz llego a la tierra.

"hijo…" dijo goku tomando la atención de todos, "estás seguro de ello?" pregunto con tristeza en su voz.

"_**si padre, este mundo se parece mucho a la tierra de mi dimensión y me gustaría ver más de ella**_" contesto el hijo de goku, los presentes solo podían quedarse callados y contemplar la decisión del demi sayajin.

"pero gohan?..." quiso protestar nuevamente su madre por la decisión de su hijo.

"_**te prometo que estaré bien madre**_" le dijo el demi sayajin a su mamá para tranquilizarla.

"espero que estés seguro de esto, gohan" comento el namek un poco preocupado por la decisión de su pupilo.

"_**lo estoy señor picoolo**_" respondió la voz del demi sayajin a su maestro.

"!hermano…" grito el pequeño goten mientras más lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos, "no nos dejes¡" le dijo a su hermano mayor al escuchar todo.

"_**goten…**_" comenzó el demi sayajajin mayor al escuchar el llanto de su hermano, "_**no tienes porque llorar, no importa donde este siempre seré tu hermano además tienes a trunks y ahora el padre quienes jugaran todo el tiempo con usted**_" le dijo a su hermano menor para calmarlo de sus pequeños sollozos.

"si pero…" dijo el niño entre sus sollozos pero fue interrumpido por su hermano.

"_**pero nada…**_" comenzó el demi sayajin al interrumpir a su hermano menor, "_**quien va a cuidar de ikaru ahora que ya no estoy?, como lo podrás cuidar si te la pasas llorando porque yo ya no estoy?**_" le dijo al haber encontrado una manera de que el niño dejara de llorar.

Goten inmediatamente detuvo sus sollozos y pensó en lo dicho por su hermano mayor, era cierto el dragón de su hermano había enfermado antes de todo esto de kid buu y necesitaba que alguien lo cuidara, el recuerda haber ido de vez en cuando con gohan a ayudarlo a curar al pobre dragoncito, pero ahora que su hermano no estaba tenía que cuidar de él.

"tienes razón hermano, te prometo que cuidare bien de ikaru" le dijo el niño al demi sayajin con la determinación en sus ojos.

"_**así se habla goten**_" le dijo el demi sayajin con una sonrisa, nadie podía verlo sonreí pero por el tono de su voz sabia que él estaba feliz por su hermano.

"hijo…" tomo la palabra goku después de un tiempo de silencio, "me has vuelto orgulloso" continuo el sayajin con su típica sonrisa pero con algo de orgullo en su voz.

"_**gracias padre**_" contesto la voz del demi sayajin al escuchar las palabras de su papá.

"y no es el único…" comento la madre de gohan, "todos estamos orgullosos de ti hijo" continuo ahora con una sonrisa un poco triste pero feliz por su hijo.

"_**madre?...**_" dijo el demi sayajin un poco tocado por las palabras de chichi.

"puedes estar seguro de ello gohan" esta vez fue krillin quien hablo mientras sonreía un poco.

"_**krillin?...**_" con cada segundo la voz de gohan se fue quebrando mientras sus amigos y familia se despedían de él.

"de eso no hay duda chico" esta vez fue el namek.

"!si gohan/hermano, eres el mejor¡" dijeron los dos pequeños demi sayajins a el demi sayajin mas viejo.

"todos estamos orgullosos gohan…" esta vez fue bulma quien toma la palabra mientras hacia una pausa y miraba a un cierto príncipe arrogante, "incluso vegeta, verdad vegeta?" le pregunto al príncipe la dueña de Corp. Cap..

"hemmm…." comenzó el sayajin de pura sangre, "como sea" fue todo lo que dijo vegeta a la pregunta de su esposa, esto ocasiono un par de risas de los demás incluyendo a gohan.

"_**muchas gracias por todo chicos…**_" dijo el demi sayajin con voz entrecortada, "_**son los mejores**_" continuo después de un rato de haber permanecido en silencio.

"no…" comenzó goku al escuchar lo que dijo su hijo, "tú eres el mejor gohan" le contesto con su sonrisa habitual, los demás presentes no podía dejar de estar de acuerdo con lo dicho por goku.

"_**padre?...**_" dijo gohan con su voz al borde del llanto.

"gohan antes de que me olvide…" tomo la palabra la madre del adolecente, "no dejes de estudiar" le dijo su madre al recordar ese detalle tan importante.

Todo el mundo solo pudo caer estilo anime al comentario de chichi, por dios el cavaba de dejar de existir en su mundo solo para encontrarse en otro y su madre estaba más preocupada por el estudio del demi sayajin que su propio hijo.

"_**jejeje…**_" comenzó a reír gohan al escuchar a su madre, "_**te aseguro que no lo dejare madre**_" le respondió con toda honestidad el demi sayajin.

"**su tiempo se les está acabando**" gruño shen loong al estar muy cabreado con estos mortales.

"perdónanos shen loong…" comenzó goku mientras se reía nerviosamente, "creo que es hora de la despedida gohan" continúo al hablar con su hijo y dejar de reír.

"si gohan/hermano, cuídate mucho" dijeron los dos demi sayajines a gohan.

"cuídate mucho hijo" comento chichi mientras más lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

"no dejes de entrenar chico" esta vez fue picoolo quien dio su ultimo adiós a su pupilo.

"espero que le cuentes de nosotros a tu novia" le dijo bulma con un guiño, esto causo que el demi sayajin se sonrojara.

"pon muy en alto el nombre sayajin…" comenzó vegeta tomando a todos por sorpresa al escuchar al príncipe de lo sayajin, "gohan" termino con decir el nombre del demi sayajin.

"bueno, esta es la primera vez que vegeta llama a gohan por su nombre" dijo krillin un poco sorprendido por lo ocurrido.

"no importa…" comenzó goku trayendo todos a la realidad de nuevo, "recuerda que siempre estaremos aquí para ti hijo" continuo el sayajin al despedirse también.

"_**padre?, chicos?, todo el mundo?...**_" dijo el demi sayajin al escuchar cada uno de sus amigos y familia, "_**muchas gracias**_" continuo con un murmullo pero todos pudieron escucharlo.

"adiós hijo" fue goku quien se despidió primero del demi sayajin mientras los demás le siguieron después de él.

**-o-**

"_**adiós hijo**_" escucho la voz de su padre al mirar al cielo y dejaba que unas cuentas lagrimas cayeran de sus ojos.

"_les juro que no los decepcionare_" pensó el demi sayajin al escuchar el ultimo adiós de sus amigos y familia.

La sala quedo en cielo nadie hablaba solo se escuchaba los pequeños sollozos procedentes de gohan, azazel quien había escuchado toda la conversación del demi sayajin con sus parientes decidió quedarse callado y dejar que el chico se desahogara, el estaba muy confundido en el cómo se podían comunicar como lo hicieron y aun mas con lo que gohan era de otra dimensión, pero eso podría explicar él porque el había sentido una pequeña perturbación en el planeta.

Gohan esta tan profundo en su mente que se había olvidado por completo de que no se encontraba solo por eso cuando recordó, rápidamente se seco las lágrimas de su rostro y miro al sujeto sentado en el sillón.

"discúlpeme" dijo gohan al sentarse de nuevo en el sillón enfrente de azazel.

"disculparte porque?" le pregunto el sujeto mientras miraba al demi sayajin.

"por no haberle dicho de donde vengo" contesto gohan un poco avergonzado.

"no tienes que disculparte muchacho" le dijo azazel con una sonrisa comprensiva, él entendía el dolor del chico y no lo culpaba.

"pero aun así…" comenzó el demi sayajin mientras bajaba la cabeza, "este fue muy amable con migo, es lo mínimo que pudiera hacer" continuo el pelinegro con algo de vergüenza en su voz.

"eso ya no importa…" le dijo azazel al demi sayajin con la misma sonrisa calculadora que le caracterizaba mucho, "pero lo que si estoy muy curioso, es lo de que perteneces a otra dimensión" continuo mientras miraba la reacción del pelinegro.

"bueno, jejeje…" comenzó a reír nerviosamente el demi sayajin al escuchar al sujeto, "creo que tengo mucho que explicar… no?" fue más un hecho que una pregunta.

"depende de lo que me quieras decir" comento azazel sonriendo como siempre.

"bueno…" dijo gohan, el ya había decidido en decirle la verdad a este señor, después de todo el fuel el que lo curo sus heridas, "todo comenzó cuando un niño llego a la tierra…" comenzó a contar toda la historia a azazel sin omitir cualquier detalle.

Azazel solo podía asentir y maravillarse por la historia del joven frente a él, el había vivido muchas cosas pero esto que le contaba este muchacho era algo fuera de lo común para el mismo, azazel no podía creer de seres con el poder suficientes para destruir planetas enteros con solo su dedo índice, esto era una locura él podría ser capaz de destruir ciudades enteras pero destruir un planeta tan fácilmente era muy por encima de su liga.

"…y así fue como termine aquí" término de contar su historia el pelinegro después de un tiempo de narrar cada acontecimiento de su vida para el sujeto enfrente de él.

"bueno…" comenzó azazel al haberse recuperado un poco de su shock, "nunca me hubiera imaginado esto" le dijo el sujeto al demi sayajin mientras contemplaba lo dicho por el pelinegro.

"si, lose…" tomo la palabra gohan al notar la mirada de azazel, "un poco extraño, no?" le pregunto con diversión mientras soltaba una pequeña risa.

"debería decir…" le respondió el sujeto con su propia sonrisa, pero de la nada su mirada cambio a una seria, ¨pero como me dijiste la verdad creo que debería pagarte con la misma moneda, no?" le pregunto con su cara seria, esto asusto y confundió un poco al demi sayajin.

"la verdad?..." pregunto inseguro al ser tomado por sorpresa del repentino cambio del hombre.

"así es…" comenzó azazel mientras se levantaba y miraba al pelinegro, "veras, yo no soy un ser humano" le dijo azazel sorprendiendo al demi sayajin con esta declaración aun mas.

"no eres humano?..." gohan se había golpeado mentalmente por no haberse dado cuenta antes, el podría haber sentido el ki del sujeto desde un principio pero no lo hiso, ahora que lo hacía podía sentir que de hecho no era humano, era como las energías que había sentido antes pero más fuerte, "entonces que eres?..." volvió a preguntar el pelinegro mientras miraba intensamente al sujeto enfrente de él.

"yo soy, un ángel caído…" contesto simplemente y de la nada brotaron un par de alas negras de su espalda, cada lado tenía 6 alas que en total sumaban 12.

"!qué demonios?¡…" grito sobresaltado gohan al ser tomado por completo por sorpresa, el nunca había visto algo como esto seres alados era algo que definitivamente estaba en su lista de cosas raras, "t-tienes alas?" pregunto lo obvio al no poder creer lo que acababa de presenciar.

"así es gohan-kun…" le contesto el ser alado mientras regresaba sus alas a su lugar original, "a nosotros se les conoce como, ángeles caídos" le dijo azazel al tomar asiento nuevamente en su sillón.

"ángeles caídos?" le pregunto confundido con esto, el nunca había escuchado de ángeles caídos y mucho mas con lo que era un ángel.

"bueno veras, Los Ángeles Caídos (堕天使, Datenshi) fueron ángeles que cayeron de la gracia de Dios por tener pensamientos impuros que se apartan de sus enseñanzas, su apariencia es similar a la de los ángeles, aunque con alas negras el numero de alas también representa su poder y les falta el halo sobre su cabeza…" comenzó azazel para aclarar un poco al demi sayajin.

"…a pesar de que han sido expulsados del cielo, los ángeles caídos de alguna manera han conservado la capacidad de usar armas basadas en la luz…" continuo explicando mientras hacia una pause, "Existe una organización creada por ángeles caídos llamada Grigori (グリゴリ, Gurigori), los miembros incluyen a los seres humanos exiliados de la Iglesia y a portadores de Sacred Gear para entrenarse…" siguió con su explicación mientras miraba detenidamente al chico frente a él.

"eso suena increíble, pero…" le interrumpió gohan mientras se rascaba la cabeza con vergüenza, "que es un ángel?" le pregunto con la misma vergüenza ahora en su voz.

"jejeje, creo que debería haberte dicho eso primero" dijo azazel mientras reía en diversión a la payasada del pelinegro.

"sí, creo que si…" le contesto con una pequeña risa en el comentario del sujeto.

"los ángeles (天使, Tenshi) son seres poderosos que sirven a dios" le dijo azazel mientras esperaba que el demi sayajin entendiera cada detalle.

"dios?, como kami-sama?" le pregunto el pelinegro a azazel, el había escuchado algo de dios que se relacionaba con kami-sama.

"por lo que me has contado de este kami-sama, si algo por el estilo" le respondió el sujeto al recordar la historia del demi sayajin.

"ok, continúe" le dijo gohan mientras le así señas para que continuara.

"como iba diciendo…" retomo su relato después de la interrupción del demi sayajin, "todos los ángeles vienen del cielo y tienen la potestad de infligir dolor a los demonios debido a sus poderes basados en la luz, ellos también poseen alas pero de color blanco y un halo sobre su cabeza" continuo mientras tomaba un trago de su vaso con whisky que había dejado ahí desde que escucharon la voz de goku.

"al igual que los ángeles caídos, el número de pares de alas representa el poder que tiene cada uno" término mientras dejaba de beber y esperaba la siguiente pregunta del demi sayajin.

"pero que pasa con esas otras energías que sentí?" le pregunto el pelinegro al recordar esas energías que tenían un parecido a la de su mentor.

"bueno veras…" dijo mientras pensaba en cómo explicarle de los demonios, "los demonios (悪魔, Akuma) son seres poderosos que vienen desde el Inframundo, los demonios de clase alta conocidos como demonios puros gobiernan sobre otros demonios dependiendo del rango de su familia y destreza…" continuo mientras hacia una pausa en su relato.

"los demonios puros pueden tener hasta 15 esclavos, los cuales están representados por cada pieza del juego de ajedrez, torre, caballo, peón, etc…" dijo al haber notado un asentimiento de cabeza del demi sayajin para que continuara, "a los demonios de clase baja se les desprecia, y por lo general suelen servir a un demonio de una autoridad superior, aunque estos pueden llegar a ser demonios de clase alta, hacerse independientes y tener sirvientes…" explico con detalle para el pelinegro.

"si un demonio se revela a su maestro es conocido como un Demonio Vagabundo (はぐれ悪魔, Hagure Akuma), a ellos se les tiene que ser sacrificados antes de que se salgan de control" termino de explicarle lo que era un demonio al demi sayajin.

"vaya…" comenzó gohan un poco perturbado por la información, "no sé qué decir" continúo al no encontrar palabras para describir lo que su mente pensaba en estos instantes.

"no tienes que decir nada…" comenzó azazel al mirar al joven delante de él, "pero eso no es todo sobre este mundo" le dijo logrando una mirada de incredulidad de parte del pelinegro.

"hay más?..." pregunto perplejo al escuchar al sujeto, "que tanto?" le volvió a preguntar aun sorprendido por este desarrollo.

"hay un montón mas gohan-kun…" le contesto azazel mientras sonreía a la cara que ponía el pelinegro, "pero eso es cuento para otro día" le dijo al mirar el reloj en la pared, ellos habían hablado por horas que no se dieron cuenta.

"sí creo que tienes razón" le respondió el demi sayajin al notar lo que azazel estaba mirando.

"así que gohan-kun…" comenzó azazel mientras sonreía indescifrablemente al demi sayajin, "alguna vez has ido a la escuela?" le pregunto sin dejar de sonreír con esa sonrisa.

**-o-**

**Que les pareció?... Malo, muy malo o lo que hace mi perro cuando va al baño?... Heee?, olviden que dije eso.**

**Espero me disculpen por esta tardanza, tuve algunos problemas en la escuela y eso me quito demasiado tiempo, pero ya he salido de ellos y estoy de vuelta. ^_^**

**Porque azazel le pregunto eso a gohan?, que se traerá entre manos?...**

**Los párrafos de azazel explicando a gohan yo los hice ^w^… Na mentira, esa información la saque de wiki pedía. XD**

**Me despido y… Gracias.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola de nuevo, aquí les traigo el siguiente cap de ´Un Nuevo Comienzo´, espero lo disfruten.**

**Ni db/dbz/dbgt ni High School DXD me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus creadores.**

"hola" **hablar**

"_hola_" **pensar**

"**hola**" **nombre de un ataque**

**-o-**

Gohan dormía plácidamente en la cama, hace tan solo dos días el había llegado a este mundo hace 2 días que azazel lo encontró herido en aquel parque.

"hmm…" bostezo el pelinegro al abrir sus ojos perezosamente y estiraba sus brazos.

Los rayos de sol entraron por las cortinas de la habitación oscura iluminando un poco el lugar, después de haber aclarado su vista el demi sayajin miro la habitación en confusión y sorpresa.

"_así que no era un sueño…_" pensó con tristeza, el tenia la esperanza de que todo esto fuera solo un sueño pero al parecer no lo era, "_por lo menos se que buu ya no existe_" continuo viendo el lado positivo de todo esto.

El pelinegro sabia que ya no había manera de regresar, después de todo si shen loong no podía traerle de vuelta que podía hacer el.

"_demonios, ángeles y ángeles caídos…_" continúo en sus pensamientos al recordar lo dicho por azazel el día anterior, "lo que, un mundo extraño" murmuro con una sonrisa, a pesar de estar triste no podía dejar de entusiasmarse por la posibilidad de una aventura, después de todo el era un sayajin.

El se incorporo de la cama y después dirigirse al espejo que se encontraba en la habitación.

"definitivamente estoy hecho un desastre…." murmuro al inspeccionarse en el espejo, era verdad el aun tenía sus pantalones de su gi junto con las vendas de su pecho y hombro, ¨necesito una ducha¨ continuo murmurando mientras pasaba sus dedos por la venda rasposa y manchada de sangre.

El demi sayajin decidió pedirle a azazel sobre el baño, el salió por la puerta y entrar a la sala donde no había seña de dueño del departamento.

"_donde esta?..._" pensó mientras miraba alrededor de la habitación, "tal vez…" comenzó a murmurar antes de detenerse al ver una pequeña carta en la pequeña mesa de vidrió en medio de la sala.

Gohan se acerco a ella, tomo la nota en sus manos y leerlo.

_Gohan-kun lamento no estar allí, tuve algunos asuntos que atender pero estaré en casa a más tardar a las cuatro de la tarde, recuerda que tenemos que conseguir nueva ropa para ti y también arreglar tu inscripción en la __academia kuoh… ATTA: Azazel._

"academia kuoh..." murmuro el demi sayajin después de leer la nota, "aun no puedo creer que acepte" continuo murmurando al recordar lo sucedido la noche anterior.

**Escena retrospectiva**

"así que gohan-kun…" comenzó azazel mientras sonreía indescifrablemente al demi sayajin, "alguna vez has ido a la escuela?" le pregunto sin dejar de sonreír con esa sonrisa.

"he?..." dijo confundido el pelinegro a la pregunta de azazel, "bueno, si fui por un tiempo… porque lo preguntas?" le pregunto aun un poco confundido por la repentina pregunta.

"eso es perfecto…" comenzó azazel mientras sonreía al demi sayajin, "veras, hay una escuela muy respetada en la ciudad y pienso inscribirte allí" le dijo con la misma sonrisa en su rostro.

"qué?..." dijo confundido el pelinegro, "porque me vas a inscribir?" pregunto sospechosamente mientras miraba a los ojos del adulto.

"porque tu madre dijo que no dejaras tus estudios" contesto azazel sin dejar de sonreír.

"bueno…" murmuro el demi sayajin en pura vergüenza, "_el tiene un punto allí_" pensó al sentirse estúpido por haberle preguntado.

"pero eso no es todo…" continuo azazel ahora más serio.

"no lo es?" pregunto preocupado el pelinegro al ver la seriedad de azazel.

"no…" comenzó azazel mientras reflexionaba sobre que palabras usar para el demi sayajin, "veras en esa escuela van muchos demonios y otros tipos de criaturas…" continuo explicando al demi sayajin, "pero no te preocupes no son malos" agrego rápidamente al ver la preocupación del adolecente.

"y que tengo que ver con esto?" le pregunto gohan sin entender el que tenía que ver con todo esto.

"a eso voy…" retomo su explicación azazel, "veras la escuela está controlada por dos facciones el club de ocultismo que es comandado por Rias Gremory heredera del clan Gremory y el consejo estudiantil comandado por Sona Sitri heredera del clan Sitri" continuo su explicación y hacer una pausa para que el demi sayajin entendiera.

"quisiera que estuvieras pendientes de ellos, yo estoy seguro de que ellos no harán nada que perjudique a cualquier persona pero nunca se sabe" le dijo al pelinegro quien solo le dio un movimiento con la cabeza en señal de aprobación.

"quieres que los espié?" le pregunto gohan no seguro de si escucho bien.

"no que los espíes, que mantengas un ojo atento…" le dijo azazel al demi sayajin, "pero eso no es la verdadera razón por la que quiero que estés allí" continuo tomando por sorpresa al pelinegro.

"_esa no es la razón?..._" se pregunto mentalmente en confusión por lo cual sería la verdadera razón, "entonces cual es?" le pregunto al mirarlo seriamente.

"la verdadera razón es que, hay alguien en esa escuela, alguien con un poder fuera de la realidad…" le contesto al hacer una pequeña pausa, "no sé quien es o como se llama pero quisiera estar seguro que no entre en malas manos" continuo muy serio sobre esto.

"tienes miedo que Rias Gremory o Sona Sitri utilicen ese poder?" le pregunto el demi sayajin nuevamente al adulto.

"ellas no…" le dijo azazel mientras se recostaba en el respaldo del sillón, "así como hay seres bondadosos hay seres malignos y estoy seguro que ellos intentaran algo encontrar del chico/chica, es por eso que me gustaría que mantuvieras un ojo en él/ella" termino al mirar al demi sayajin seriamente.

"lo entiendo…" contesto el pelinegro al ver la seriedad de azazel, "cuente con migo" continuo mientras lo miraba con determinación.

"está decidido…" comento azazel mientras sonreía al demi sayajin, "mañana iremos a comprarte el uniforme y arreglar tu inscripción en la academia kuoh" continuo mientras miraba a gohan quien solo pudo asentir con la cabeza.

**Final de escena retrospectiva**

"_tal vez no sea tan malo…_" pensó el pelinegro mientras reflexionaba sobre lo que su nueva escuela será, "_y creo que así entenderé mas la historia de este planeta_" continuo en sus pensamientos, el demi sayajin miro nuevamente la carta solo para descubrir que había otro párrafo más abajo que no leyó.

_Pos Data:_

_La bañera se encuentra por el corredor que está cerca de la cocina es la primera puerta a la derecha, te deje un cambio de ropa en la bañera ya que los tuyos están totalmente destrozados._

"vaya, que conveniente"dijo el demi sayajin con confusión y un poco de alivio.

Gohan camino por la dirección que la carta tenia y efectivamente encontró el cuarto de baño, al entrar pudo notar que era un cuarto muy pequeño pero a pesar de su tamaño estaba muy elegante, el color de las paredes eran de un azul cielo, lo cual era extraño ya que los demás cuartos tenían colores oscuros.

El también noto que el piso tenia pequeños cuadros de azulejos muy brillantes y con pequeñas figuras en ellas, la bañera ocupaba un pequeño rincón que solo podía caber una persona de pie, la taza del inodora se encontraba a una pequeña distancia de la bañera a la izquierda de donde él estaba parado.

"un poco extraño, considerando que las demás habitaciones son grandes…" murmuro al inspeccionar el baño, "pero donde dejo la ropa?" continuo mientras buscaba la ropa que azazel le dejo.

Gohan la encontró encima de lo que suponía era el lavamanos, el cual se encontraba detrás de la puerta.

"será mejor que me comience a duchar" dijo al cerrar la puerta y comenzar a quitarse los pantalones de su gi, después habérselos quitado se dirigió al espejo que se encontraba encima del lavamanos y comenzar quitarse las vendas.

El demi sayajin no veía la necesidad de usarlas más, el había sanado gracias a su herencia sayajin y a azazel, así que no veía la necesidad de continuar con la vendas a demás se encontraban sucias.

"_aun no sé como rayos termine herido_" pensó al recordar que él no estaba en ese estado al ser absorbido por buu.

Gohan se metió a la ducha y dejar que el agua no tan caliente le golpeara en su rostro, el se relajo por completo al sentir las gotas de agua golpear contra su rostro y su pecho bien definido, el también podía sentir cada gota de agua resbalar por su cuerpo desnudo. [Guaw, que gay me escuche. XD (NO ES PARA INSULTAR A LOS HOMOSEXUALES).]

Después de un tiempo en la ducha, el demi sayajin decidió conseguir cambiado.

"no está mal" dijo el demi sayajin al mirarse en el espejo, el llevaba unos pantalones libai de color azul oscuro con una camiseta del mismo color, la ropa no estaba ni muy pegada ni muy suelta, en cambio se acentuaba a la figura de gohan pero sin apretarlo demasiado.

Después de inspeccionarse en el espejo decidió regresar a la sala y pensar en algo que hacer mientras azazel estaba fuera.

"_azazel-san dijo que llegaría a las cuatro de la tarde…_" pensó gohan mientras miraba el reloj de la pared, "_que puedo hacer por el momento?_" se pregunto mentalmente, el estaba muy aburrido y no hacer nada definitivamente lo aburriría mas.

"tengo una idea ¡…" grito repentinamente el demi sayajin, "que tal si doy un pequeño paseo?" dio a conocer su idea, lo cual era extraño ya que solo él se encontraba en la habitación. [XD]

Gohan dejo el departamento, el no vio la necesidad de dejarle una nota ya que tenía planeado regresar antes de que el llegara.

Al salir del edificio pudo notar tres caminos, uno a su derecha otro a su izquierda y el último en frente de él, indeciso por cual ruta tomar decidió seguir a una pequeña familia que camino por la calle de enfrente.

"que estructuras más extrañas…" murmuro el demi sayajin al mirar cada casa y tiendas que pasaba, "_porque construirlas cuadradas?, no es mejor si son esféricas?_" pensó mientras seguía caminando por la calle.

Después de caminar por un rato, encontró lo que el suponía debería ser un parque, interesado por lo que el parque seria camino hacia el sin prestar atención a su alrededor.

_¡Biiiiip¡_ sonó repentinamente un claxon rompiendo a gohan a la realidad, el demi sayajin giro su cabeza a la dirección de donde el sonido venia solo para descubrir lo que el suponía que era un aerodeslizador de su mundo pero con ruedas.

"!fíjate por dónde vas imbécil¡" le grito el conductor al demi sayajin mientras asomaba su cabeza por la ventana.

"imbécil?, pero que echo para que me llames así?" pregunto confundido el demi sayajin sin entender la molestia del señor.

"he?..." dijo el conductor mientras miraba a gohan como si fuera un idiota, "c-cruzar la calle sin prestar atención, por eso" le dijo el conductor un poco sorprendido por la pregunta idiota del pelinegro.

"haa, con qué era eso…" dijo gohan mientras se rascaba la cabeza en vergüenza, "lo lamento conductor-san" se disculpo el demi sayajin al inclinarse en modo de disculpa.

"h-hee?..." se quedo completamente confundido el conductor por la acción del joven, "l-lo que sea, solo ten más cuidado" le dijo ahora con más calma y retomar su camino a su trabajo.

Las personas que se encontraban cercas de lo ocurrido, empezaron a murmurar sobre la imprudencia del demi sayajin.

"viste?, casi lo atropella" dijo una mujer a su esposo.

"si, ese muchacho necesita estar consiente lo que pasa a su alrededor" le respondió su marido.

"qué bueno que no paso nada malo" dijo otra persona.

"si especialmente porque es lindo" dijo una chica por lo cual otras estuvieron de acuerdo.

Gohan solo podía sonrojarse por todas las personas que murmuraban sobre él, especialmente las chicas eso era algo que el demi sayajin no estaba muy a acostumbrado a ello.

"_solo mama y bulma me llamaban así_" pensó el pelinegro quien no quería escuchar mas los murmullos y alejarse de allí en dirección al parque.

**-o-**

**Cercas de la ubicación de gohan**

Un chico de 16 años se dirigía a su casa en su bicicleta después de haber hecho un encargo por parte de su madre, este chico tenia corto pelo castaño y ojos marrones, el llevaba una camiseta suelta de color amarillo junto con unos pantalones de color negro y unos zapatos deportivos de color blanco, este chico era conocido como issei.

"porque mama me mando por algo como esto?" murmuro issei al seguir pedaleando su bici y mirar el contenido de una bolsa que se encontraba en sus manos.

Dentro de la bolsa había un sujetador, el adolecente pensó en toda la vergüenza que tuvo que pasar por esto mientras se sonrojaba.

"_lo único bueno, es que pude ver todo esos pechos_" pensó con una sonrisa depravada en su rostro al recordar la escena.

Issei estaba muy metido en su recuerdo que no se percato de la persona que se encontraba enfrente de él, esto ocasiono que el adolecente atropellara a la persona… o eso se suponía que debería haber ocurrido.

"hay¡" grito issei al chocar con la persona o muro?, el no estaba seguro mientras caía de la bicicleta y estrellarse con el suelo duro.

Gohan quien resulto ser la persona con quien choco se encontraba aturdido, si bien el golpe no lo derribo lo aturdió al ser tomado por sorpresa, lo único que él se acuerda es de estar caminando mientras miraba los alrededores del parque y después sentir un pequeño choque para los estándares de demi sayajin.

"uf…" retomo aire el pelinegro al recuperarse un poco, "que paso?" se pregunto en voz alta no seguro de lo sucedido, el podía ver una bicicleta enfrente de él tirada en el suelo y un muchacho un año menor que el tirado en el suelo mientras se quejaba de dolor.

"hay, hay, hay…" se quejo issei mientras se frotaba su trasero en el dolor, "_acaso choque con un muro?_" se pregunto mentalmente el adolecente con los ojos cerrados.

"oye, te encuentras bien?" escucho una voz por lo cual abrió los ojos y mirar al dueño de ella.

"he?..." comenzó mientras miraba a gohan, "s-si, e-estoy bien" continuo aun confundido y un poco sorprendido.

"es bueno escuchar eso…" dijo el demi sayajin mientras extendía su mano a issei, "déjame ayudarte" le dijo por lo cual issei la tomo y se puso de pie con ayuda del demi sayajin.

"gracias…" dijo el adolecente de pelo castaño, "disculpa pero tú sabes con que choque?" le pregunto ya que quería saber con lo que choco después de todo el no veía ningún muro enfrente, solo miraba a un adolecente un año mayor que él.

"de hecho…" dijo gohan mientras se rascaba la cabeza y reía nerviosamente, "eso fui yo" continuo al poner dos y dos juntos.

"tú?..." pregunto confundido el adolecente de pelo castaño, "estas bien entonces, no te lastime?" le pregunto nuevamente al no querer ser grosero, "_aunque se sintió como si golpeara a un muro_" pensó mientras reflexionaba sobre esto.

"estoy bien, gracias por preguntar" le contesto el demi sayajin mientras se rascaba la cabeza nuevamente.

"no hay problema…" le dijo issei con una sonrisa, "eres nuevo por aquí?, ya que no te he visto antes" le pregunto al no saber quién era.

"hee, pues…" comenzó gohan mientras hacia una pequeña pausa para responder, "si, me acabo de mudar y quería dar una vuelta" le contesto mientras sonreía al adolecente de pelo castaño.

"bueno pues, un gusto conocerte, hee…" dijo issei mientras miraba al demi sayajin, "cómo te llamas?" le pregunto al acordarse de que no sabía su nombre.

"Gohan, Son Gohan…" le contesto el pelinegro mientras hacia una pausa, "y el tuyo?" le pregunto al chico de pelo castaño.

"un placer conocerte, gohan-san…" contesto issei mientras extendía su mano en modo de saludo, "mi nombre es Issei Hyoudou" se presento el adolecente al estrechar la mano del pelinegro y sentir como si su mano estuviera siendo triturada.

"un gusto conocerte issei-san" le respondió de la misma manera el demi sayajin.

Después de la presentación los dos se quedaron en silencio al no saber que decir a continuación, gohan no sabía que decir ya que era inexperto en el tema de socializar con gente de su edad, issei no sabía que decir ya que aun estaba en el dolor y la confusión después de haberle estrechado la mano al demi sayajin.

"oye issei-san, eso no es tuyo?" le pregunto el pelinegro al adolecente de pelo castaño mientras apuntaba una bolsa con el sostén que issei había comprado para su madre.

"aaa¡…" se sobresalto el adolecente al mirar en la dirección que gohan apuntaba, "s-si" le respondió en pánico al pensar en que el demi sayajin piense que es un pervertido. [Lo cual es cierto. XD]

"hmm?..." comenzó el pelinegro al acercarse y recoger la bolsa del suelo, "esto se parece a lo que llevaba bulma cuando fuimos a namek" murmuro al inspeccionar el contenido.

"que haces?..." le pregunto issei un poco sorprendido por la acción del demi sayajin, "no te han dicho que es de mala educación mirar las pertenecías de otros sin su permiso?" le pregunto nuevamente mientras lo miraba inspeccionar su bolsa.

"disculpa, jejeje…" comenzó gohan mientras se reía y se rascaba la cabeza nuevamente, "es solo que mi amiga usa uno de estos y me dio curiosidad" dijo sin tener la mas mínima idea de lo que era eso, "_aunque los que usaba bulma eran más grande, hmm… porque será?_" continuo ahora en sus pensamientos.

"t-tu vistes…" comenzó issei en completo shock y imaginarse tetas volando alrededor de él, "s-sus pechos-s?" termino entrecortadamente sin dar crédito a la ´suerte´ del demi sayajin.

"si, aunque tenía uno de estos puesto" contesto sin rodeo el pelinegro mientras señalaba el sostén que estaba en la bolsa.

"…" issei no dijo nada en cambio se quedo mirando a gohan en completo celos, "_!él ha visto los pechos de su amiga¡…_" pensó con celos al seguir mirando al demi sayajin, "_porque tiene que ser tan afortunado?_ " continuo pensando mientras bajaba la mirada en tristeza.

Gohan quien había visto el repentino cambio de issei, decidió preguntarle si se encontraba bien.

"estas bien issei-san?" le pregunto el pelinegro al adolecente, el no estaba seguro cual fue el motivo de la repentina tristeza del castaño.

"n-no es nada malo" dijo issei al no querer ser grosero con el demi sayajin.

"estas seguro?" le pregunto nuevamente el pelinegro no seguro de si decía la verdad.

"claro…" contesto el castaño con una sonrisa falsa, "pero ya se me hizo tarde y tengo que regresar a casa" continuo mientras recogía su bicicleta del suelo.

"_puedo sentir que está mintiendo…_" pensó al mirar al chico levantar su bicicleta del suelo, "_pero eso no es todo lo que puedo sentir, su poder…_" continuo pensando al haber hecho un rápido escaneo de energía, "_es tan fuerte como yamcha, pero es como si eso fuera tan solo la punta del iceberg… este chico no será de quien azazel me ha estado hablando?_" continuo en sus pensamientos al mirar a issei.

"un placer haberte conocido, gohan-san" dijo issei mientras tomaba la bolsa que tenía el demi sayajin.

"lo mismo digo issei-san" le respondió el pelinegro al mirar al chico subir a su bicicleta.

"que tengas suerte en tu paseo por la ciudad" dijo issen antes de marcharse en su bicicleta.

Mientras paladeaba a su casa, pensó en su encuentro con el demi sayajin, para él le parecía un chico algo extraño como si no supiera nada, el también estaba un poco celoso por el cuerpo de gohan pero eso no desacreditaba el hecho de que era un chico muy amable y con una persona que sin duda sería un buen amigo.

"Son Gohan…" murmuro issei al seguir pedaleando a su casa, "lo que un nombre muy extraño" continuo al recordar el nombre del demi sayajin.

**-o-**

**Con Gohan**

Después del incidente con issei, gohan decidió explorar el lugar un poco mas antes de regresar al departamento, el estaba confundido y sorprendido por el poder que sintió de issei hace unos momentos, si bien ese poder no era ni de cercas al suyo lo perturbaba un poco.

Gohan también sintió que esa energía del castaño era completamente diferente a las que sintió cuando llego a este mundo, esto solo lo sorprendió mas sin duda este mundo le traería retos a él en el futuro.

Después de haber explorado el parque, el demi sayayin decidió regresar al departamento de azzel y esperar por él.

"y ahora qué?..." se pregunto el demi sayajin al sentirse estúpido, el había llegado al departamento de azazel pero no conto con un detalle importante, "no tengo llave para entrar" normalmente esto no fuera un problema pero al no ser su casa él no quería simplemente derribar la puerta.

"hola gohan-kun, que haces aquí afuera?" dijo la voz de azazel sobresaltando al demi sayajin.

"h-hola azazel-san…" dijo gohan mientras se recuperaba de su sorpresa, "_como es que hace eso?, ni siquiera lo sentí_" se pregunto mentalmente el demi sayajin al no tener ni idea.

"te queda bien esa ropa…" dijo nuevamente azazel al inspeccionar el vestuario del demi sayajin, "bueno porque no nos dirigimos a conseguirte ropa antes de pasar a la escuela" le dijo antes de darse la vuelta y regresar por donde vino.

"s-si" contesto gohan mientras lo seguía a la calle nuevamente.

Ellos caminaron por aproximadamente 15min ya que azazel no poseía un carro, al llegar a su destino gohan pudo notar que era un edificio bastante grande típico de un mercado, el recordaba aquellas beses que fue a uno a petición de su madre pero eso solo fueron pocas veces y entre semana, pero ahora que veía uno en fin de semana le sorprendía la cantidad de gente que se podía reunir.

Azazel le dio señales a gohan para que lo siguiera, una vez dentro pudo notar todo tipo de tiendas y personas, decir que no estaba impresionado era una mentira muy descarada, el nunca había visto tanta gente reunida en un solo lugar.

"nunca antes habías visto tanta gente?" le pregunto azazel consiente de la reacción del demi sayajin.

"para ser sincero no…" le contesto mientras seguía mirando todo el lugar, "casi nunca he ido a un lugar con tanta gente, a acepción de la escuela" continuo sin dejar de mirar asombrado a toda la multitud, a excepción de la escuela él ha estado en lugares con bastante gente pero esas veces solo han sido muy pocas y en su mayoría cuando era niño.

"pues espero que disfrutes de esto" le dijo azazel al demi sayajin mientras le sonreía.

Ellos caminaron entre la multitud con dificultad ya que había mucha gente, bueno más específicamente gohan se abría paso entre la multitud de gente en cambio azazel solo caminaba en línea recta y por alguna extraña razón todos se movían para darle paso.

"_tendrá que ver con ser un ángel caído?_" pensó el pelinegro al verle caminar como si nada.

"ya llegamos" dijo la voz del adulto rompiendo de sus pensamientos al demi sayajin.

"tienda de ropa..." leyó en voz alta el letrero que colgaba en la entrada y encima de las puertas de vidrio de la tienda. [Tienda de Ropa?... jajajajaja, que original.]

"vamos gohan-kun, no te quedes allí parado" comento azazel al no ver que el demi sayajin lo siguiera.

"s-si" contesto el pelinegro al entrar por la puerta después de azazel, al estar adentro el pudo notar la ropa que se muestra por pasillos, al parecer había aproximadamente 8 pasillos con dos hileras de ropa a cada lado de uno.

"hola, en que puedo ayudarlos?" pregunto una chica joven a lo que podían asumir era una de las empleadas de la tienda.

"hola, de hecho si…" comenzó azazel mientras daba una pequeña mirada al demi sayajin quien seguía mirando las tienda, "estamos buscando el uniforme de la academia kuoh" le dijo a la empleada.

"claro, síganme…" le contesto amablemente mientras los guiaba por uno de los pasillos, "en este pasillo se encuentran los uniformes de la academia kuoh" continuo mientras señalaba una pila de uniformes bien organizados.

"muchas gracias señorita" le agradeció azazel mientras le sonreía a la empleada.

"n-no hay d-de que" contesto la empleada torpemente con un intenso rubor en su rostro y después alejarse de ellos.

"porque estas mirándola así?" pregunto confundido el demi sayajin después de ver que azazel no le quitaba sus ojos a la chica.

"un día lo entenderás gohan-kun" le contesto sencillamente azazel dejando mas confundido al pelinegro de lo que ya era.

"que entenderé?..." le pregunto al adulto sin comprender las palabras de azazel.

Azazel en cambio solo sonrió y rio en voz baja, el definitivamente tenía que enseñarle muchas cosas al demi sayajin.

"nada, nada…" le dijo sin dejar de sonreír, "porque no te mides este?" le pregunto mientras levantaba un uniforme de la academia enfrente de pelinegro.

"bueno…" dijo gohan aun inseguro de lo que se refería azazel, "ya vuelvo" continuo mientras caminaba a él cubículo en donde se cambiaba la gente.

Después de un tiempo de espera por parte de azazel, el pelinegro salió del cubículo y enseñarle al adulto como le quedaba el uniforme.

"te queda a la perfección" felicito azazel al demi sayajin.

El uniforme que consiste en un saco negro sobre una camisa manga larga blanca reflejos negros con un lazo negro en el cuello, pantalones negros a juego y zapatos de vestir cafés.

"no se…" dijo gohan al inspeccionarse el mismo, "además esto me molesta el cuello" continuo al agarrar el cuello de su camiseta blanca que estaba unida por un lazo.

"entonces quítaselo" le respondió azazel al adolecente mientras sonreí a la payasada del demi sayajin.

"bueno…" murmuro al quitarse el lazo y después desabotonarse el cuello de su camiseta blanca, "así está mejor" dijo mientras sonreía para sí mismo, para él era molesto llevar la camiseta bien abotonada, en su mundo nunca usaba la camisas así a excepción de cuando su madre lo obligaba.

"hay que darnos prisa gohan-kun…" tomo la palabra azazel al recordar algo importante, "las oficinas de la escuela la cierran a las siete" le dijo mientras se daba vuelta para ir a pagar el uniforme del demi sayajin.

"!ya voy azazel-san¡" contesto el pelinegro mientras corría a quitarse el uniforme.

Después de haber pagado por el uniforme y otro pequeño conjunto de ropa para el pelinegro, ellos se dirigían hacia la escuela para inscribir al demi sayajin antes de que cerraran.

Al llegar gohan pudo notar que la escuela era bastante amplia con un inmenso patio enfrente de ella y solo podía suponer que atrás de ella había otro más grande, si bien su antigua escuela era grande esta lo era más.

Ellos caminaron mientras pasaban por la gran puerta de la entrada que conducía al patio delantero de la escuela, al entrar el demi sayajin pudo notar una pequeña fuente en medio del patio delantero.

Ellos siguieron caminando hasta la entrada del edificio la cual eran dos puertas de gran tamaño, al estar dentro pudo notar que la escuela se encontraba vacía tal vez por ser fin de semana, a su izquierda había un gran pizarrón donde se ponían los anuncios de la escuela para que todo el mundo lo viera, a su derecha había un pasillo con una vuelta en ´´L´´ al final del pasillo y en frente de él se encontraba una pequeña mesa de priedra con una señora sentada del otro lado.

"bonito lugar no, gohan-kun?..." le pregunto azazel al pelinegro quien solo pudo asentir en acuerdo, "sígueme" continuo mientras caminaba hacia la secretaria de la escuela.

"en que puedo ayudarlos?" le pregunto amablemente la secretaria.

"hola, quisiera inscribir a este muchacho en la academia" le contesto azazel mientras señalaba al demi sayajin que se encontraba detrás de él.

"lo lamento pero no aceptamos nuevos alumnos…" comenzó la señora cortésmente al disculparse, "además la escuela tiene tiempo de haber empezado y no podemos aceptar alumnos con retraso" continuo mientras miraba a azazel.

"lo entiendo, pero…" comenzó azazel mientras sonreía a la secretaria, "no habrá otra manera? " le pregunto sin dejarle de sonreír.

"v-veré lo que puedo hacer" dijo torpemente la secretaria viéndose afectada por la sonrisa del hombre joven delante de ella mientras se levantaba y entraba a una puerta que se encontraba detrás de ella.

"como es que lo haces?" le pregunto sospechosamente el demi sayajin a azazel.

"hacer qué?" le contesto con otra pregunta sin dejar de sonreír.

"conseguir lo que quieres?" le volvió a preguntar el pelinegro al adulto sin comprender el cómo lo hacía.

"algún día lo entenderás" fue la sencilla respuesta de azazel sin dejar que su sonrisa callera.

Gohan no dijo nada solo se le quedo mirando confundido, era la segunda vez que le decía lo mismo y aun no lo entendía eso lo frustraba un poco al demi sayajin.

Ellos esperaron por aproximadamente 5min hasta que la secretaria salió con un par de hojas en la mano.

"el director dijo que si el logra aprobar estos exámenes se le aceptara en la academia kuoh" dijo la secretaria al entregarle las hojas a azazel mientras se sonrojaba levemente.

"muchas gracias… Melisa" le contesto con un tono ronco al decir su nombre, esto ocasiono que la secretaria se sonrojara con más intensidad y quedara confundida.

"!c-como sabes m-mi nombre?¡" se sobresalto con su rubor aun en su rostro mientras miraba a el hombre joven.

"lo dice en tu placa" contesto azazel al apuntar la placa en el pecho de la secretaria.

"…" la secretaria no dijo nada mas mientras se golpeaba mentalmente por ser tan estúpida.

"porque no vas a resolver este examen gohan-kun?..." le pregunto el adulto al demi sayajin mientras le entregaba el examen, "yo estaré aquí platicando con esta joven dama" continuo al sonreírle a la secretaria.

"está bien…" murmuro el demi sayajin al mirar la escena un poco desconcertado, "pero necesito algo con que escribir" le comento, después de todo el no tenía nada con que escribir.

"d-discúlpame, mi error…" tomo la palabra nuevamente la secretaria mientras buscaba en su escritorio, "ten esto te servirá" continuo al entregarle un lápiz al demi sayajin.

"allá hay un asiento gohan-kun…" le dijo azazel mientras señalaba un banco que estaba que estaba a una distancia considerable de la pequeña oficina, "yo te esperare aqui" continuo al sonreírle nuevamente.

"bueno…" murmuro el pelinegro mientras se alejaba y tomaba asiento en el banco, "_azazel-san es una persona muy extraña_" pensó para sí mismo al mirar a su ´Tutor´ platicar con la secretaria.

Gohan decidió comenzar a llenar el examen, al principio del examen fue fácil para el demi sayajin, al parecer ciencias, matemáticas entre otras materias eran muy parecidas a las de su mundo, el único problema fueron geografía he historia ya que el pelinegro no conocía la historia de este mundo y en geografía los continentes no eran los mismos que en el suyo.

Después de 15min de contestar el examen, decidió entregárselo a la secretaria y ver como lo hizo, el estaba seguro que no iba a tener ningún problema a excepción de historia y geografía por supuesto.

"hmm…" comenzó la secretaria mientras inspeccionaba las respuestas y las comparaba con las verdaderas, "en todas las materias sacaste un diez a excepción de historia que obtuviste 6 y geografía 7…" continuo un poco sorprendida por esto, "no cabe duda de que aprobaste este examen" continuo mientras miraba gohan con asombro.

"felicitaciones gohan-kun…" le felicito azazel al demi sayajin mientras sonreía, "_poderoso e inteligente… lo que una extraña combinación_" agrego en sus pensamientos al ser sorprendido por el pelinegro.

"no fue nada, jejejeje…" comenzó gohan al rascarse la parte posterior de su cabeza mientras se reía.

"mañana empiezan las clases…" comento la secretaria después de haber superado su asombro, "te sugiero que compres el uniforme" continuo mientras sonreí amablemente al pelinegro.

"no es necesario ya lo compre" contesto cortésmente el demi sayajin mientras levantaba una bolsa donde estaba su ropa junto con su uniforme.

"he?..." quedo confundida la secretaria nuevamente por esto, "_compro el uniforme antes de siquiera saber si sería aceptado?..._" se pregunto mentalmente sin comprender a ellos dos, "por favor dame tus datos" continuo mientras apuntaba en su computadora los datos del demi sayajin.

"será mejor que regresemos a casa…" tomo la palabra azazel después de haber entregado los datos del pelinegro, "tenesmos que prepararte para tu primer día" agrego mientras sonreía al demi sayajin quien solo asintió con la cabeza.

Tanto gohan como azazel no dijeron nada mientras caminaban a el departamento, al llegar a ella azazel abrió la puerta y entras seguido del demi sayajin, después de que el pelinegro entrara cerró la puerta y regreso su mirada al adolecente.

"será mejor que descanses gohan-kun…" le dijo azazel al mirarlo, "mañana será un día muy agitado" agrego mientras le sonreía con esa sonrisa indescifrable.

"tienes razón…" estuvo de acuerdo el demi sayajin mientras se dirigía a su ´Habitación´, "buenas noches azazel-san" continúo al bostezar por el cansancio y cerrar la puerta de la habitación.

"buenas noches…" murmuro el adulto al mirar la puerta cerrada, "_lo que el destino te deparara gohan-kun?_" se pregunto mentalmente sin quitar la vista de la puerta mientras sonreía.

**-o-**

**A la mañana siguiente**

"!voy a llegar tarde a mi primer día¡" grito gohan mientras corría en dirección a la escuela.

Era cierto la escuela empezaba a las siete de la mañana y ya solo faltaban cinco minutos para que empezara, el se había levantado tarde al haberse olvidado por completo de configurar el despertador y azazel no le dio ninguna ayuda de hecho el no estaba allí cuando se levanto.

"_como es que se me pudo olvidar?..._" pensó con frustración, el siguió corriendo hasta llegar a la entrada, "parece que ya están adentro" murmuro al entrar por la gran entrada de la academia.

El demi sayajin no podía ver a nadie afuera así que decidió entrar y dirigirse a la secretaria de ayer.

"hola, soy Son Gohan" dijo el pelinegro al llegar y llamar la atención de la secretaria.

"haa, eres el nuevo chico" contesto al acordarse de el día anterior, "ten tu horario y esta hoja que le entregaras a los maestros, tu primera clase esta en esa dirección…" continuo mientras señalaba el pasillo a su izquierda, "estarás en 3-B, ya que eres de diecisiete años" agrego al entregarle el horario y la hoja al demi sayajin.

"muchas gracias" le agradeció con un arco y después caminar en la dirección señalada.

El camino por barias puertas hasta detenerse en la que decía 3-B en el cristal de la puerta, tomando aire y recordar su primer día de clases toco suavemente mientras esperaba a que el maestro o maestra le abrieran.

"puedo ayudarte en algo?" pregunto un señor al abrir la puerta y mirar al demi sayajin, el parecía estar a sus mediados de los 40 con gafas transparentes y con un traje de vestir de color gris claro.

"de echo sí, soy Son Gohan el nuevo estudiante" le contesto mientras le entregaba la hoja que la secretaria le dio.

"bien, dame un momento…" le respondió al entregarle la hoja y caminar al centro de la habitación, "tenemos a un nuevo compañero, espero sean amables con el" les dijo a sus estudiantes mientras le hacía señales para que gohan entrara.

Vacilantemente el entro y mirar la habitación, era de un tamaño decente con el escritorio en una esquina y el pizarrón aun lado de él, había aproximadamente 31 alumnos en ella con sus respectivas butacas la mayoría mujeres.

"les presento a Son Gohan el será su nuevo compañero a partir de hoy" les dijo mientras señalaba al demi sayajin.

Los alumnos permanecieron en completo silencio eso hasta que el maestro termino de presentar al pelinegro, quien se sentía nervioso por todo.

"un nuevo estudiante" susurro uno alumno a su amigo.

"cómo es posible?, nadie puede entrar sin haberse escrito al principio de la escuela" agrego otro un poco confundido por esto.

"Son Gohan, un nombre muy extraño" comento otro.

"!kya… un chico lindo¡" dijeron varias chicas.

"tendrá novia?" se preguntaron otras al mirar al pelinegro.

Gohan no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente al comentario de los alumnos, si bien el era muy ingenuo cuando se trataba de chicas no era tan denso como su padre quien no entendía el significado de ´esposa´.

"_será un día largo_" pensó al mirar toda las reacciones, de pronto sus sentidos recogieron una señal de energía muy fuere no tanto como la de él pero lo suficiente para ser detectada.

Al mirar al dueño de ese energía su ojos se abrieron con total sorpresa, allí enfrente de él era una chica de su edad con un largo cabello negro y ojos violetas, su cabello estaba atado en una larga cola de caballo que le llega hasta las piernas con dos antenas que sobresalen de la parte superior que se inclinan hacia atrás junto con un listón naranja que mantiene todo en su lugar.

Como la mayoría de las chicas en la academia kuoh, ella lleva el uniforme escolar femenino de la academia kuoh, junto con calcetines negros hasta la rodilla.

Ella lo estaba viendo directamente, como si estuviera tratando se descifrar algo, al darse cuenta de que el pelinegro la miraba le sonrió encantadoramente.

"_definitivamente será un día largo_" pensó de nuevo sin alejar la vista de la hermosa chica.

**-o-**

**Cap 5 echo… espero lo hayan disfrutado.**

**Bueno que les pareció?... Será esa la verdadera razón por la cual azazel inscribió a gohan a la escuela?... Que estará planeando?.**

**Antes de que me ataque sobre el poder de issei y no recuerda lo que dije lo repitiere…´´**_**Es tan fuerte como yamcha, pero es como si eso fuera tan solo la punta del iceberg´´, **_**recuerden que yamcha es el guerrero z más débil de dbz, y issei está emitiendo el mismo poder que yamcha pero solo es el comienzo porque no ha entrenado ni sabe que tiene el boosted gear en el. [Si estoy equivocado en algo por favor corríjanme, se los agradecería].**

**Queria preguntarles algo… Les gustaría que azazel consiguiera un pequeño departamento para gohan?, O quieren que se quede viviendo con él?.[Lo digo porque pobre de azazel, le quitaron su cama y el está durmiendo en quién sabe dónde. xD]**

**Una cosa más, tanto gohan como issei tendrán su harem, solo que Rias está fuera del harem de gohan… lo lamento.**

**Sin más que decir, Bye y… Gracias.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola de nuevo, espero me disculpen por la tardanza pero tuve que arreglar el problema de traducción de la historia, pero en fin aquí les traigo el siguiente cap de ´Un Nuevo Comienzo´, espero lo disfruten.**

**Ni db/dbz/dbgt ni High School DXD me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus creadores.**

"hola" **hablar**

"_hola_" **pensar**

"**hola**" **nombre de un ataque**

**-o-**

Gohan se encontraba allí parado en frente de salón, todo los ojos estaban puestos en él pero los del demi sayajin solo estaban en una persona, más específicamente una chica y una chica muy linda en eso tenía que estar de acuerdo, pero eso no era lo que le mantuvo sus ojos en la chica era su poder, ella tenía un poder muy alto eso y el hecho de que se sentía de la misma manera que azazel pero a menor escala y un poco diferente.

"puedes tomar asiento en esa silla de allá" le dijo el maestro sacándolo de su transe mientras apuntaba una silla vacía.

"c-claro" contesto el demi sayajin al alejar la vista de la chica y mirar en la dirección que el maestro apunto.

El miro a una silla vacía que se encontraba de pura coincidencia a un lado de la chica de pelo negro y ojos violeta, el camino a su asiento tratando de actuar normal mientras hacia todo lo posible por ignorar los murmullos del salón.

"gohan-kun se va a sentar al lado de akeno-sempai" murmuro una chica con tristeza.

"aunque creo que se verían bien juntos" agrego otra al imaginarlos en una relación.

"no es justo yo me quería sentar a lada de gohan-kun" dijo una con un mohín por no ser la que estaba aun lado del demi sayajin.

"_apenas me acaban de conoce y ya están hablando de mi como si me conocieran toda su vida…_" pensó el pelinegro un poco desconcertado por las reacciones de estas chicas, "_enserio, que se traen?_" se pregunto al tomar asiento alado de la chica de ojos violeta quien no le quitaba sus ojos de enzima.

"ese sujeto, porque tiene que ser él el que se siente alado de akeno-sempai?" gruño uno de los pocos varones de la clase.

"amigo no creo que sea muy buena idea meterse con él" agrego otro refiriéndose a la altura y los músculos del demi sayajin.

"_kami…_" pensó el pelinegro al seguir escuchando los murmullos ahora de los varones, "_me hacen ver como un matón_" continuo al enterrar su cara en sus brazos en la vergüenza.

El estaba tan metido en su vergüenza que no se dio cuenta de que la chica a su lado extendió su pequeña y delinquida mano al demi sayajin.

"ara, ara…un gusto conocerte gohan-kun…" le dijo la chica sacándolo de su vergüenza y hacer que la mire, "soy Akeno Himejima" continuo mientras le sonreía lindamente.

"he?…" comenzó al ser sacado de su vergüenza, ¨hola, el gusto es mío akeno-san¨ le dijo al tomar con cuidado la mano de la chica.

El sabía que akeno no era un humano normal de hecho ahora que tomo su mano podía notar que su verdadero poder se encontraba enmascarado, esto lo confundió aun mas, quien sabe cuánto poder tenia esta chica.

"ara, ara…el placer es mío" le contesto al soltar su mano y mirarlo detenidamente.

"_esta chica podrá sentir mi poder?..._" pensó en pánico al ver la mirada que la chica le daba, "_no creo, estoy enmascarando mi ki, no creo que pueda sentirlo si ella sabe como detectar energía_" continuo en sus pensamientos ahora un poco aliviado por haber reducido su poder al humano promedio.

"muy bien clase…" comenzó el maestro al llamar la atención de todos los presentes, "como iba diciendo antes de que Son Gohan llegara" continuo al hacer una pausa para mirar al nuevo estudiante.

El demi sayajin solo pudo hundirse más en su asiento al sentir todas las miradas en el, definitivamente seria un día largo para el pelinegro.

"abran su libro de historia en la pagina 33" les dijo al regresar a su escritorio y tomar asiento.

La clase transcurrió sin ningún problema para el demi sayajin a excepción de las miradas ocasionales que le daba la chica a su lado cuando él estaba escribiendo o leyendo en su mayoría. [Donde saco un libro?. XD]

Después de un rato de haber leído y responder un pequeño cuestionario en el libro, él se relajo mientras ponía su cabeza sobre en su mano derecha al usarla como algo de apoyo.

"_puedo sentir a issei en el segundo piso…_" pensó el pelinegro al haber hecho un rápido escaneo de energía en el edificio, "_también hay otras con energías muy altas_" continuo al extender mas su capacidad de detección.

Era cierto él podía sentir varias energías por el edificio con un nivel de potencia superior al humano promedio, el tendría que dar una vuelta por los alrededores de la academia en busca de los dueños de esas energías, también tendría que tratar de pasar desapercibido.

"_viendo lo que paso cuando entre por esa puerta… eso será muy difícil_" seguí pensando al recordar todas las reacciones de sus nuevos compañeros al verlo.

"Son Gohan, se pudiera saber porque no estás leyendo?" dijo la voz del maestro sobresaltando al pelinegro al tenerlo de un lado de él.

"he?" pregunto confundido el demi sayajin al mirar a su maestro en la confusión.

"se pudiera saber porque no estás leyendo?" repitió la pregunta mientras lo miraba con el seño fruncido.

"porque ya termine de leer" le contesto gohan sencillamente al sorprenderlo y confundirlo.

"enserio?..." le pregunto al no creerle en lo absoluto, apenas habían pasado 5 minutos y el chico ya termino, "entonces entrégame el libro" continuo al extender su mano para que le diera el libro a él.

Gohan no dudo mientras le entregaba el libro, el demi sayajin vio como el maestro reviso las respuestas del cuestionario con los ojos creciendo en tamaño cada vez que el tiempo pasaba, sabía que historia no era su fuerte pero las respuestas del cuestionario estaban en el párrafo que leyó así que no había problema.

"p-pero cómo-o?" se pregunto aturdido al ver cada respuesta contestada correctamente, el párrafo era largo y el maestro había calculado que les tomaría aproximadamente 15 minutos leerlo completo eso sin contar el pequeño cuestionario que tenían que resolver, pero aquí estaba este nuevo muchacho quien solo le tomo 5 minutos para terminar.

"solamente lo leí" contesto sin entender el porqué lo miraba como si fuera un bicho raro, su madre lo obligaba a leer cosas más largas así que no veía cual era el problema.

Y el maestro no era el único en shock todo sus compañeros estaban en el temor al ver a este chico ser el primero en terminar y con tiempo de sobra, todo excepto uno o debería decir una cierta chica de pelo violeta quien solo mira la escena con diversión y un poco de asombro.

"_Son Gohan…_" pensó la chica sin alejar la vista de la escena que se desarrollaba a un lado de ella, "_un chico muy extraño_" continuo pensando mientras sonreía lindamente.

Ella no sabía del poder del pelinegro pero si estaba un poco sospechosa al momento de verlo entrar, definitivamente no era normal ver a alguien entrar en medio del ciclo escolar y mucho menos estar en grados superiores a los primeros, eso junto con el hecho de que quien entro era un muchacho alto, guapo y con buena forma física, eso definitivamente no se veía todos los días.

"ara ara… aunque no me molestaría perderme en esos músculos" murmuro akeno al sonrojarse levemente con una sonrisa lujuriosa, por suerte para ella nadie la oyó.

Después del pequeño incidente la clase continuo normalmente, el demi sayajin no tuvo ningún problema ya que solo se quedo en su asiento sin hacer nada a petición del maestro de historia.

_Ringhhh…_ se escucho el timbre dando a entender que el primer periodo se acabo.

"bueno, recuerden que tienen que leer la página 35 porque mañana les are unas preguntas" dijo el maestro a sus alumnos antes de levantarse y después salir del salón.

El demi sayajin estaba confundido el porqué el maestro salió, acaso no tenían que ser ellos los que salían para dirigirse a su siguiente clase?, el estaba a punto de levantarse y seguirlo con la esperanza de que le aclarara su pregunta eso hasta que alguien lo detuvo.

"hola gohan-kun" dijo una chica de pelo castaño atado a una cola de caballo y de mismo color de ojos, ella llevaba el uniforme de la academia.

"heee…" comenzó el pelinegro no seguro de que hacer, "hola" continuo al ser lo único que le vino a la mente.

"m-me preguntaba si tenias-s novia?" continuo nerviosamente mientras se sonrojaba como una cereza.

"he?, pues no…" contesto el demi sayajin al rascarse la cabeza en confusión, "porque lo preguntas?" continuo sin entender nada de esto.

"!no tienes¡" exclamo con una inmensa sonrisa pero al darse cuenta de su error se ruborizo en vergüenza nuevamente.

"hm… no" repitió su respuesta sin seguir entendiendo a esta chica.

"n-nomas p-preguntaba" le dijo con una sonrisa feliz y después darse vuelta para salir corriendo a un grupo de niñas que la esperaban.

Gohan miro con desconcierto a las chicas quienes comenzaron a chillar de felicidad al enterarse de algo que la chica que anteriormente vino a él les dijo, el no podía oír lo que les dijo a causa de los constantes chillidos de las niñas y opto mejor por no saber, después de todo no debería de ser importante no?. [Pobre gohan tu ignorancia es ´´MAS DE 9000MIL´´, XD]

"una escuela muy extraña" murmuro a nadie en particular al dejar de mirar al grupo de chicas.

"ara, ara… así son los primeros días, te acostumbraras a ello" vino la voz de akeno sobresaltándolo un poco, el se había olvidado por completo que a su lado había una persona con un nivel de energía.

"g-gracias akeno-san" le dijo el demi sayajin al recuperarse de su sorpresa un poco.

"de nada gohan-kun" contesto amablemente con una pequeña sonrisa dirigida al pelinegro.

"_me pregunto si ella es un ángel caído como azazel?_" pensó mientras le sonreía en agradecimiento.

Akento estaba a punto de decir algo más cuando su siguiente maestro entro.

"buenos días, quiero que respondan la pagina 22 a la 25 de su libro de matemáticas" dijo perezosamente el maestro quien parecía ser más joven que el anterior, el llevaba unos pantalones negros de trabajo junto con una camiseta blanca y una corbata de color roja.

Gohan quedo confundido, acaso los maestros tenía que venir a su salón?, en su mundo los alumnos eran quienes buscaban el salón de su siguiente materia, pero parece ser que en este era al revés.

"eres nuevo?" le pregunto el maestro de matemáticas al demi sayajin al verlo, él conocía muy bien esta clase ya que aquí se encontraba una de sus mejores estudiantes Akeno Himejima.

"si, es mi primer día" contesto el pelinegro al levantarse y entregarle la hoja que la secretaria le dio.

"muy bien, toma asiento" le respondió mientras le regresaba la hoja y caminaba al pizarrón.

Gohan tomo asiento nuevamente mientras esperaba a que el maestro comenzara las clases.

"recuerden que la fórmula para sacar la…" comenzó el maestro al escribir números en el pizarrón que a nadie le interesa. [Bueno creo que a gohan y akeno si, pero a mis lectores no creo. XD]

El tiempo transcurrió sin ningún problema para el demi sayajin, resulta ser que después de matemáticas tocaron 2 clases más antes del descanso, si bien el pelinegro no tuvo ningún problema con sus maestros si tuvo con sus compañeros.

Al parecer el grupo de chicas se turno para hablar y pasar un rato con el demi sayajin cada vez que no había maestros, esto confundió más al pelinegro, quizás las chicas eran muy amables y solo querían hacerlo su amigo, si eso definitivamente tenía que ser.

Actualmente gohan se encontraba caminando por los pasillos de la academia, el estaba aliviado de que por fin estaba solo, pero no pudo dejar de notar que muchas personas lo miraban y murmuraban cuando pasaba cercas de ellos.

"mira es ese chico que consiguió entrar en medio del ciclo y en 3-b" dijo un muchacho al mirar pasar al demi sayajin.

"hombre, ese tipo se ve fuerte" comento otro.

"si, su nombre es Son Gohan" agrego otro sin quitarle la vista.

"yo escuche que está saliendo con akeno-sempai" dijo otro en completo celos.

"!no puede ser, ese maldito!" dijo el anterior al seguir mirarlo.

"!no puedes ser, es gohan-kuun¡" chillo una chica al verle pasar.

"es más guapo en persona" comento otra.

"yo escuche que no tiene novia" dijo otra en total felicidad por esto.

"!él será mío¡" dijeron varias.

Gohan no podía creer que toda la academia ya supiera su nombre, que había hecho él para que toda la escuela lo supiera, kami solo tenía 3 horas en esta academia y parecía que toda la escuela sabía quien era.

"_enserio?..._" se pregunto mentalmente el pelinegro al seguir caminando mientras ignoraba los murmullos, "_a esto me refiero con no llamar la atención?_" continuo mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro exasperado.

Gohan ya no podía hacer nada, el tendría que tratar de pasar desapercibido con más cuidado desde aquí, solo esperaba que todo iba a funcionar según lo planeado.

**-o-**

**Cercas de la ubicación de Gohan**

Desconocido para el demi sayajin akeno junto con otra chica de su edad miraban a gohan desde la segunda planta.

"así que él es Son Gohan" dijo la chica a lado de akeno sin despegar los ojos del pelinegro quien seguía caminando por el pasillo.

Esta chica al igual que akeno tenía piel clara, sus ojos eran azul celeste casi verdosos y un característico cabello color carmesí que le llega hasta los muslos, con una sola hebra de caballo que sobresale de la parte superior de su cabeza, también tiene largo el flequillo que aparte de tapar parte de su frente enmarca su cara al estar más largo por los laterales de esta.

Ella también llevaba el uniforme de la academia kuho y al igual que la chica a su lado ella tenía unos pechos muy voluminosos para alguien de su edad, esta chica no era otra que Rias Gremory la heredera del clan Gremory y presidenta del club de ocultismo.

"ara, ara…" comenzó akeno al usar su característica frase, "si, él es" continuo sin apartar la vista del pelinegro quien se alejaba en la distancia.

"muy interesante…" dijo rias al mirar desaparecer por la puerta al demi sayajin, "quiero que lo vigiles muy bien akeno" continuo al mirar a la chica de ojos violeta.

"por supuesto, jefa" contesto akeno a la pelirroja sin quitar la vista de donde había estado gohan.

"veo que estás haciendo un buen trabajo" comento rias al dejar escapar una pequeña risa y después caminar por otra dirección.

"ara?..." dejo akeno confundida al mirarla alejarse, "_que quiso decir?_" se pregunto mentalmente sin comprender el significado de sus palabras.

Ella se quedo allí confundida por un tiempo antes de caminar en la dirección que rias se fue.

**-o-**

**Con Gohan**

Gohan camino por el patio trasero, el estaba sorprendido por el tamaño de patio que consistía en un amplio terreno con pequeñas zonas verdes en ella, a su derecha había un nivel superior donde se podía ver una cancha de tenis a lado de un pequeño sendero con una colina inclinada de pasto verde, a su izquierda había un edificio de gran tamaño en forma de domo lo cual suponía debería ser el gimnasio.

"_esta escuela es muy grande_" pensó con asombro al estar parado en la puerta para salir al patio trasero.

La escuela anterior del pelinegro no era tan grande como esta, el patio era mucho más grande y con un gimnasio mas grande, eso definitivamente lo sorprendió, su anterior gimnasio era grande pero este.

"_no es el momento para pensar esto…_" pensó al recordar las principales razones por las que vino a esta escuela, "_azazel-san me dijo que había dos facciones en esta academia, y akeno-san parecer pertenecer a una de ellas_" continuo al recordar a su nueva compañera de clases.

El definitivamente tenía que mantener un ojo atento en akeno.

Después de pensar un rato decidió verificar nuevamente sus sentidos ki para ver los dueños de estas energías, después de todo si quería saber lo que pasaba en esta escuela tenía que saber quiénes eran esas personas.

"_hay 5 energías reunidas en un solo lugar_" pensó al percibir varias energías a una distancia considerable de él.

Al mirar a los dueños pudo notar que de hecho había 4 chicas que seguían a otra chica más pequeña, ella tenía cabello negro y corto, y al igual que akeno sus ojos eran violetas, la chica también lleva un par de gafas de color rojo junto con el uniforma escolar.

A su lado se encontraba otra chica un poco más alta, ella tiene el pelo negro hasta la rodilla con flequillo abiertas y ojos heterocrómica, además de usar uniforme escolar Kuoh lleva gafas azules, semi-montura con lentes cuadrados.

"_puedo sentir que ellas dos son las más fuertes del grupo…_" pensó al verlas alejarse en la distancia.

"souna-sempai es tan magnífica" comenzaron los murmullos al verla pasar.

"Souna Shitori sin duda es una de las mejores al ser la presidenta del consejo estudiantil" comento otra chica con admiración.

"no te olvides de Shinra Tsubaki la vice presidenta" agrego la siguiente al mirarla con grandes ojos.

"_así que ella es souna_" pensó el demi sayajin al escuchar los murmullos, él estaba agradecido de que ya no eran sobre él.

Recordó lo que azazel le dijo esa noche sobre las facciones, se suponía que la escuela era controlada por dos facciones el clan Gremory y el clan Sitri, y al parecer esta chica era la heredera del clan Sitri solo podía suponer que los otras chicas eran sus sirvientes.

"_lo que un grupo muy peculiar_" pensó al verlas alejarse, el estaba a punto de caminar en su dirección pero algo le llamo la atención por su visión periférica.

Allí a su derecha a unos cuantos metros en la colina de pasto era issei y parecía estar hablando animadamente con dos chicos de su edad, ellos estaban acostados mientras issei estaba sentado.

"_es issei…_" comenzó al verle, parecía que el castaño no lo veía, "creo que iré a saludarlo" murmuro al caminar en dirección a él.

"…de pechos desbordantes ¡" grito el chico de poco pelo al levantarse y posar una extraña pose en victoria mientras issei y el tipo de gafas le seguían.

"!hola issei-san¡" saludo el demi sayajin al acercarse y escuhar la ultima parte del discurso del calvo.

"he?..." comenzó el castaño al mirar al pelinegro en asombro, "!gohan-san?¡" se sorprendió issei al verlo.

"si, me acabo de matricular en esta escuela" le contesto al estar consciente de la confusión del chico.

"enserio?..." dijo issei al mirar en asombro al demi sayajin, "debes ser muy inteligente para entrar a mitad de ciclo entonces" agrego aun asombrado por el pelinegro.

"bueno…" comenzó gohan al rascarse la cabeza con nerviosismo, "algo por el estilo, jejeje" continuo mientras reía nerviosamente.

"espera issei…" comenzó el chico de gafas al ver la escena, "lo conoces?" le pregunto a su amigo con el seño fruncido.

"así es, lo conocí ayer en el parque…" le contesto al mirarlo con confusión, "porque lo preguntas?" continuo al no entender el porqué sus amigos parecían enojados.

"!maldito issei eres un traidor¡" le grito el pelón con lagrimas que amenazaban por salir de sus ojos cerrados.

"traidor?, porque soy un traidor?" les pregunto con total desconcierto al escuchar las acusaciones de su amigo.

Gohan solo miraba todo con desconcierto al no tener ni la más mínima idea de lo que les pasaba a estos chicos.

"él es Son Gohan, el nuevo estudiante que todas las chicas están hablando" comento el de las gafas mientras se acomodaba sus lentes con su dedo índice.

"he como sabes mi nombre?..." le pregunto el demi sayajin confundido por esto y también pudo haber jurado que el chico dijo su nombre con algo de rencor, "_y que le hice para que me odie tanto?_" agrego mentalmente sin comprender a estos chicos.

"!porque todas las chicas lindas están hablando de ti¡" le contesto bruscamente el pelón mientras se paraba enfrente del pelinegro.

"es así?..." dijo gohan al rascarse la cabeza en vergüenza y mirar al chico un poco más corto que él con disculpa, "_aunque no sé porque me disculpo_" pensó con una gota de sudor que bajaba por su cuello.

"oigan chicos, gohan-san no es tan malo" tomo la palabra el castaño al darse cuenta del porque sus amigos estaban tan enojados, él tenia que admitir que estaba celoso pero no quería ser grosero con el demi sayajin, después de todo el pelinegro fue amable con él ese día.

"!eres un traidor issei¡" grito nuevamente el pelón al voltear a ver al castaño.

"tranquilo matsuda, tal vez issei tenga razón" le dijo el de lentes al pelón al acomodarse nuevamente sus gafas con su dedo índice y mirar detenidamente al demi sayajin.

"pero motohama?..." comenzó con incredulidad al escuchar a su otro amigo, "tú también me traicionaras?" le pregunto con desesperación mientras más lagrimas amenazaban por salir de sus pequeños ojos.

"no, solo digo que le daremos una oportunidad, además…" comenzó motohama al sonreír extrañamente y susurrarle algo al oído de matsuda, "si nos mantenemos con él de seguro nos volveremos populares" continuo al susurrarle su plan.

"!eso quiere decir más chicas lindas¡" exclamo el pelón al enterarse del plan de su amigo.

Tanto como gohan y issei solo los miraban confundidos, issei porque no escuchaba lo que decían y gohan porque no estaba seguro de lo que era ser popular.

"esta decidido, bienvenido al grupo gohan-san" dijo el chico del lentes al extender su mano al demi sayajin.

"!si, un gusto conocerte gohan-san¡" dijo el otro con una enorme sonrisa pervertida en sus pequeños ojos.

"he?, un gusto…" el demi sayajin tomo la palabra aun confundido por estos chicos, "supongo" continuo al no estar seguro que hacer.

"bueno, eso fue… interesante" murmuro issei al presenciar esto.

El estaba a punto de decir algo mas eso hasta que un grupo de chicas en solo una sudadera blanca y unos short muy cortos de color azul pasaron trotando por el sendero de tierra sin siquiera darse cuenta del trió pervertido.

"!mira qué medidas¡" exclamo issei al ver pasar a las chicas.

"si, su tetas están rebotando con cada movimiento" dijo motohama con una cara pervertida.

"como me gustaría que estuvieran sin ese suéter" agrego motohama con la misma cara pervertida del pelón.

"_que les pasa a estos chicos?..._" pensó el demi sayajin con disgusto, "_no sé porque, pero me recuerdan al maestro roshi_" continuo mirando con desconcierto a sus nuevos amigos.

Después de ver pasar a las niñas estaba a punto de preguntarles sobre porque miraban a las chicas así pero sus sentidos lo detuvieron, él podía sentir una gran energía no tan grande como la de él o akeno pero si para tenerlo en cuenta y al parecer se estaba acercando a su dirección.

"_de quien es esta energía?_" pensó con una cara seria y mirar al dueño quien pasaba caminando por el sendero donde las chicas habían trotando.

Al mirarlo pudo notar que era un chico un año menor que él, tenía el cabello corto rubio y ojos grises y al igual que él llevaba el uniforme de la academia pero con el listón negro en su cuello.

"!kiba-kunn¡" chillaron tres niñas quien gohan supuso perseguían al chico rubio.

Esto llamo la atención de los otros tres y dirigir su mirada al pequeño grupo de niñas que hablaban con el chico rubio.

"2-C, kiba yuuto…" dijo motohama al verlo platicar con las niñas, "el chico mas anhelado por todas las chicas" agrego con celo en su voz mientras lo veían alejarse. [No por mucho. xD]

"_así que su nombre es kiba yuuto_" pensó el pelinegro sin apartar la vista del rubio en retirada.

"!solo porque es mejor estudiante y tiene mejor cara se cree mucho¡" grito en completo celo issei sacando al demi sayajin de sus pensamientos.

"ni lo digas, me hace sentir inútil" murmuro motohama con lagrimas de anime saliendo de sus ojos.

"porque la vida tiene que ser injusta?" comento issei con total tristeza.

Gohan solo los miro con más confusión, porque la vida era tan injusta?, acaso la vida de estos tres era injusta de alguna manera?, fueron unas de las preguntas que pasaron por su mente al ver la escena enfrente de él.

El estaba a punto de hacer saber su duda cuando matsudo tomo su maletín y comenzó a bajar la colina.

"adonde vas?" le pregunto issei a su amigo con confusión.

"…" el pelón solo levanto su pulgar y sonrió pervertidamente por lo cual tanto issei como motohama entendieron el mensaje y comenzaron a seguirlo.

"_que chicos más extraños_" pensó el pelinegro al verles bajar la colina.

"!no vienes gohan-san?¡" le grito issei al demi sayajin al no verlo que los siguiera.

"he?..." comenzó al ser tomado por sorpresa, "!no puedo, tengo otras cosas que hacer¡" le respondió con una sonrisa y un adiós.

Issei solo encogió los hombros y se marcho con sus amigos a un lugar que solo ellos sabia.

"!mira es gohan-kun¡" vino un chillido detrás de él lo cual lo sobresalto un poco.

Gohan se dio la vuelta solo para ver a las tres chicas que seguían al rubio anteriormente en frente de él.

"si..." comenzó dudosamente el pelinegro al verlas tan cerca de él, "se les ofrece algo señoritas?" les pregunto amablemente con una inclinación de cabeza.

"!kya, incluso es muy educado¡" dijo la del medio con un pequeño chillido.

"guapo, alto y amable, que combinación" comento la de la derecha con un rubor en su rostro por mirar al pelinegro.

"gohan-kun, usted no estaba con esos tres?" le pregunto la chica de la izquierda con terror mientras apuntaba a issei y sus dos amigos alejarse en la distancia.

"he?..." dijo gohan al mirar en la dirección que la chica señalaba, "de hecho sí, porque lo preguntas?" le pregunto con confusión al ver su terror solo crecer aun mas.

"!gohan-kun usted es un pervertido?¡" preguntaron las tres sobresaltadas al ver esta posibilidad.

El demi sayajin se quedo en shock, el un pervertido?, de seguro estaban bromeando pero sus caras decían otra cosa, el definitivamente no era un pervertido o un maestro roshi como lo llamaba su mamá.

"!n-no, por kami yo no soy un pervertido¡" grito con terror en su rostro, esto alivio a las tres chicas quienes solo suspiraron con alivio, ellas no podía imaginarse a este chico como un pervertido, él era demasiado bueno para ser uno de ellos, aunque no les molestaría mucho si fuera un pervertido.

"que alivio…" dijo la del medio al soltar un suspiro, "pero que es un kami?" le pregunto al recordar esa palabra extraña que dijo el pelinegro.

"kami es, hmm…" les dijo con nerviosismo al hacer una pausa para pensar en algo, "es, es mi perro ¡si eso¡ es mi perro" continuo mientras se rascaba la cabeza y reía nerviosamente.

"qué bonito nombre…" comenzó la chica de la izquierda con los ojos que le brillan, "me gustaría conocer a su perrito gohan-kun" continúo con un pequeño rubor y bajar la cara tímidamente.

"claro, un día te lo enseñare…" le dijo con una sonrisa encantadora por lo cual la chica se sonrojo mas y sus amigas la miraran celosamente, "pero tengo cosas que hacer así que, adiós" agrego al despedirse de ellas.

Gohan camino por el sendero en dirección contraria de donde las niñas habían venido, él quería explorar un poco más la escuela para hacer un mapa mental y así saber cada lugar de ella.

Él camino por un tiempo mientras veía sus alrededores, al parecer había una pequeño cuarto aun lado de la escuela con un grupo de chicas vestidas con una ropa muy extraña y una espada de madera en sus manos, ellas se reunían alrededor de alguien o más específicamente issei.

El pelinegro quedo confundido por esto, tal vez el no era el único que las chicas se le acercaban sin ninguna razón aparente, así que decido dejar solo a issei con sus ´Fans´ ya que no quería molestarlo. [XD]

Después de un rato de caminar por la escuela el demi sayajin decidió regresar a su salón de clases ya que solo faltaban minutos para que terminara el descanso.

"_me pregunto que estará haciendo azazel-san en estos momentos?_" se pregunto mentalmente al recordar que el adulto no estaba allí cuando se levanto.

"ara, ara…" comenzó la voz de akeno sobresaltando un poco al pelinegro.

"!a-akeno-san?¡" exclamo sorprendido por la repentina aparición de la chica.

Akeno solo le sonrió lindamente al acercarse a él y tomar asiento en su butaca.

"muy distraído por lo que puedo ver" le dijo sin dejar que su sonrisa desapareciera al estar sentada.

"jejeje, es algo de familia creo?" le contesto mientras se rascaba la cabeza y reía nerviosamente.

"tu familia gohan-kun, podrías contarme de ellos?" le pregunto al ver una oportunidad para saber más de su nuevo compañero de clases.

"pues, hmmm…" comenzó el pelinegro no seguro de que contestar, "mi familia vive en las montañas muy lejos de aquí" le respondió, era verdad su familia vivía en las montañas pero de otro mundo en si no era una mentira.

"ara…" dijo confundida la pelinegra al mirar confundida, lo cual gohan encontró muy lindo, "y como llegas a la escuela?" le pregunto mientras inclinaba la cabeza.

"la verdad es que, viviendo en un pequeño departamento para poder asistir a esta escuela" el no le mintió solo que no agrego el hecho de que alguien vivía con él y que no era el dueño.

"ara, ara…" comenzó la chica de pelo violeta al mirarlo, "tal vez algún día puedas mostrarme tu departamento" le dijo en un susurro en su oído haciéndole que se sonroje levemente.

El no entendía el porqué se sonrojo, pero había algo en sus palabras que lo perturbaron un poco.

"c-claro" le respondió aun con el rubor presente.

"muy lindo" se rio la chica a su lado al acomodarse en su asiento y esperar a que el timbre sonara.

Después de ese incidente todo transcurrió con normalidad, solo que ahora akeno mantuvo un ojo todo el tiempo en el pelinegro, esto lo desconcertó porque ella lo miraba?, él entro en pánico al pensar que había descubierto su secreto pero mientras más pensaba en ello se dio cuenta que eso era imposible.

Ahora él se encontraba caminando de regreso al departamento de azazel para contarle lo que le sucedió este día.

"_hombre lo que un día muy extraño…_" pensó al seguir caminando por un de las calles de la ciudad, "_por lo menos se quienes son los miembros del consejo estudiantil_" continuo al doblar una esquina y recordar a las 5 chicas del consejo.

El sabía que aun le faltaban por conocer demonios, pero él no tuvo el tiempo necesario para explorar todo, lo primero era hacer un mapa mental de la escuela luego saber quiénes son los líderes, por suerte él ya sabía quién era ´´Sona Sitri´´ pero aun no conocía a ´´Rias Gremory´´.

"_y que pasa con issei-san?..._" pensó al seguir caminando y recordar al castaño, "_parece ser que él no está consciente de su poder_" agrego al darse cuenta de ese detalle.

Gohan supuso que el castaño no tenía ni idea de su poder, y tampoco creía que él estuviera en el consejo estudiantil o el club de ocultismo después de todo podía sentir que issei era cien por ciento humano.

"_luego esta akeno-san…_" siguió en sus pensamientos al cruzar la calle, "_ella parece una chica amable, pero no hay que olvidar su energía se sentía de alguna manera como azaze-san pero diferente_" continuo al estar del otro lado y tomar una calle a su derecha.

Para el demi sayajin ella era extraña de echo todas las chicas de la academia eran extrañas fueran humanos o no, él estaba seguro que akeno sospechaba de él y eso lo preocupo un poco, quien sabe qué pasaría si ella lo descubriera.

"hablando del diablo…" murmuro al darse cuenta que una energía lo seguía, "_parece ser que akeno me está siguiendo_" pensó al seguir caminando.

Él tenía razón, akeno lo estaba siguiendo desde que salió de la escuela con la esperanza de ver donde vivía y así tenerlo mejor vigilado.

Ella se encontraba escondiendo muy bien entre los diferentes edificios, callejones o los mismos peatones que pasaban, ella era buena y gohan tenía que reconocerlo pero lamentablemente para akeno el pelinegro era mejor.

Gohan actuó normal mientras seguía caminando y después de ver una vuelta en ´´L´´ a un gran edificio mientras salto asegurándose de usar súper velocidad para que nadie lo viera, por suerte las personas que estuvieron allí solo vieron desaparecer al demi sayajin lo cual los confundió pero ellos pensaron que solo era su imaginación y luego seguir caminando como si nunca hubiera pasado nada.

"ara?..." quedo confundida la chica que seguía al pelinegro al dar la vuelta al edificio y no verlo, "_juro que lo vi caminar por aquí_" pensó con desconcierto mientras miraba a su alrededor en busca del demi sayajin.

Desconocido para ella gohan estaba encima del gran edificio y miraba a la chica debajo, él se había asegurado de disminuir su ki por completo para evitar ser encontrado.

"tendré que tener más cuidado si no quiero ser descubierto" murmuro sin apartar la vista de akeno.

Él se quedo allí por un momento antes de decidir retomar su camino al departamento de azazel pero no sin antes de asegurarse que akeno no lo vería.

"jajaja…" soltó una carcajada azazel por primera vez desde que el pelinegro aterrizo en su mundo, "tu primer día y ya tienes problemas con las chicas" continuo al repetir lo que había escuchado del pelinegro.

Gohan le había contado todo lo que le pasó en su primer día en la escuela, él creía que sería una buena idea si le decía a él todo pero ahora que lo veía riéndose de él no estaba seguro.

"no veo lo gracioso de esto" murmuro el pelinegro con un intenso rubor en su rostro.

"lose, pero es tan divertido, jejeje" le contesto el adulto al calmarse un poco.

"bueno muchas gracias por tu apoyo" le dijo el demi sayajin con sarcasmo mientras lo miraba.

"lo lamento gohan-kun…" se disculpo azazel con una sonrisa, "pero cuéntame más sobre este issei Hyoudou" continuo al querer saber más sobre el castaño.

Con eso el pelinegro comenzó a contarle todo sobre issei desde su encuentro hasta la última vez que se vio.

"… y eso es todo lo que se" termino de contarle sobre el chico al adulto.

"ya veo…" murmuro azazel al poner un dedo en su barbilla, "tienes que estar al pendiente del chico gohan, presiento que algo malo va a suceder" le dijo mientras lo miraba seriamente.

"por supuesto azazel-san" contesto el pelinegro, él estaba sorprendido al escuchar a azazel llamarlo por su nombre eso demostraba lo serio que era el asunto.

"pero en fin" tomo la palabra nuevamente el adulto al levantarse del sillón donde estaba sentado, "conseguí un pequeño departamento para ti y mañana iremos a verlo" continuo mientras sonreía indescifrablemente.

"he?..." quedo confundido el pelinegro pero opto por no preguntar, después de todo sería mejor si vivía solo.

Ellos hablaron de otras cosas más antes de decidir que era hora de dormir no sin antes gohan hacer su tarea por supuesto.

**-o-**

**A la mañana siguiente**

Gohan caminaba tranquilamente en dirección a su escuela, él estaba agradecido que azazel le prestó su despertador aunque nuevamente el adulto no se encontraba en su departamento.

"a_ qué horas se levanta azazel-san?_" pensó el pelinegro en su camino a la academia.

El demi sayajin decidió por no prestarle mucha importancia y seguir caminando, después de todo no veía ningún problema que azazel se despertara antes que él.

_¡Rghhh¡… _sonó un ruido monstruoso causando que todos las personas cercas del ruido miraran con miedo en su dirección, ellos pensaban que era algún tipo de animas salvaje como un oso o un león o peor aun un monstruo, pero al mirar al dueño del ruido solo podía ver a un adolescente quien se rascaba la cabeza tímidamente.

"jejeje…" rió nerviosamente el pelinegro al escuchar su estomago gruñir, "creo que tengo hambre" murmuro con vergüenza al bajar la cabeza y alejarse lo más posible del lugar.

Era cierto el no había comido nada desde el torneo de artes marciales que se realizo en su mundo, por suerte para él mientras su lucha con dabura su padre le dio una semilla del ermitaño para curarse y gracias a esto su estomago se lleno por 5 días, normalmente seria 10 días para un humano pero al ser mitad sayajin ocupaba mas comida que el humano normal.

Gohan decidió tratar de soportar su tiempo en la escuela y luego ir con azazel y pedirle algo de comer.

"¡gohan-san!" grito una voz sorprendiendo al pelinegro.

Al voltear noto a matsuda y motohama en la distancia y acercándose a él.

"he?, hola chicos" lo saludo el demi sayajin cuando llegaron a él.

"solo estamos esperando a issei para ir a la escuela" le contesto motohama mientras se acomodaba sus gafas.

"hooo, ya veo…" dijo gohan al verlo, "no les molesta…" se fue cortando el demi sayajin al sentir el ki de issei acercándose por detrás de él, pero eso no fue lo que le detuvo fue la otra energía que estaba al lado de issei.

Esta energía era muy alta pero se sentía maliciosa y muy parecida a la de azazel solo que más débil.

"!hola chicos¡" los saludo issei al seguir caminando.

Gohan se dio la vuelta solo para ver al dueño de esa energía.

"_debes de estar bromeando?_" pensó el pelinegro al mirar al dueño o debería decir dueña de esa energía.

Allí delante de él era issei y estaba tomando de la mano a una chica aproximadamente de la misma edad del castaño, ella tenía el pelo negro largo hasta las caderas y los ojos de color violeta, su atuendo era un uniforme de escuela el cual el pelinegro no estaba socializado, este consistía en una chaqueta de color rojo oscuro con la letra "P" bordado en oro, una camiseta blanca, un lazo rojo y una falda verde con una franja blanca y delgada alrededor del extremo inferior de la misma.

"_como es que esta chica pueda radiar tanta maldad_" pensó al entrecerrar los ojos y verlos acercarse más.

**-o-**

**Cap 5 echo… Que les pareció?.**

**Quien será esa chica que estaba con issei?... Que ara nuestro demi sayajin con akeno?... Porque las chicas actúan extraño alrededor de gohan?. [XD]**

**Sé que se dieron cuenta que es parecido a lo que pasa en el anime, la razón es que yo no quería cambiar la historia solo agregare un toque aquí y allá, también si se podrán haber dado cuenta utilice una escena de dbz ya que me pareció divertida.**

**Una cosa más… quieren que le deje a akeno su típica frase ´´ara´´ o se la cambio por ´´vaya´´?.**

**A partir de hoy are una sección donde responderé sus preguntas.**

**Naruto Kurosaki Uzumaki: gracias por tu review, espero me disculpes por la tardanza tuve que arreglar el problema de traducción de la historia pero a partir de hoy haré todo lo posible por subirlos lo más rápido que pueda.**

**alucard77: me da gusto que te este gustando y gracias por tu review, espero que esta cap sea de tu agrado.**

**gabrielgamer: enserio?, woau gracias, me da gusto que te este gustando.**

**lolazo: primero que nada gracias por tu review, seguiré el anime pero si veo buenos resultados con la historia continuare el manga, sobre el poder, a quien te referías?... si es sobre gohan recuerda que no hay límites para los sayajines y si es por issei debo admitir que sería muy difícil para llegar al nivel de gohan pero sin duda si lo alcanzaría. [Es mi opinión, tal vez estoy equivocado]**

**kami no kami: me da gusto que te este gustando, tal vez tengas razón pero no hay que olvidar que ellos tienen poderes que podrían poner en muchos problemas al demi sayajin, sobre el poder no te preocupes no tengo intensiones de bajárselo.**

**Sin más que decir, Bye y… Gracias.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola de nuevo, sé que he tardado mucho en subir nuevos cap y lo siento, pero estuve muy ocupado con la escuela, mi familia, etc., también quisiera decirles que tal vez no subiré los cap como siempre los subo porque estaré ocupado con eso de la navidad, exámenes, etc... [Ojo, dije -tal vez- a lo mejor si pueda subir capítulos seguidos]**

**Ni db/dbz/dbgt ni High School DXD me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus creadores.**

"hola" **hablar**

"_hola_" **pensar**

"**hola**" **nombre de un ataque**

**-o-**

Gohan miro como issei y la chica caminaron hacia ellos, él sabía que esta chica no era lo que aparentaba pero tenía que reconocer que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo en su pinta de un humano normal.

"hola chicos" saludo alegremente issei mientras se acercaba a gohan, motohama y matsuda, "coma están?" les pregunto al estar cercas de ellos.

Nadie respondió en cambio todos los ojos de estaban puestos en la nueva chica quien parecía estar tomada de la mano de issei.

"hola issei-san, estamos bien y tú?" le preguntó el demi sayajin al darse cuenta que nadie decía nada, él también estaba intrigado por la chica pero sabía que ser grosero no le llevaría a nada.

"muy bien…" exclamo el chico con una enorme sonrisa mientras miraba a sus tres amigos, dos de los cuales estaban en completo shock, "y me gustaría presentarles a mi novia yuuma-chan" agrego con una sonrisa más grande al mirar a sus dos amigos pervertidos.

"…" ni matsuda ni motohama dijeron nada mientras veían a la chica enfrente de ellos con la boca abierta.

"h-hola, un placer conocerlos" dijo tímidamente la chica mientras hacia un pequeño arco en modo de saludo.

"el gusto es nuestro yuuma-san…" le dijo al hacer su propia reverencia, "mi nombre es gohan y ellos son matsuda y motohama" continuo mientras hacia una señal así mismo y luego a los otros dos quien seguían en shock.

"un gusto conocerlos" repitió con su misma timidez y volver a hacer otra reverencia.

El demi sayajin no se creía para nada su fachada, él podía sentir su ki malicioso y no le gustaba esto, algo le decía que esta chica le traería muchos problemas.

"buenos chicos me adelantare a la escuela y los veré haya" dijo issei con la misma sonrisa y tomar la mano de yuuma para caminar a su escuela.

Gohan no iba a confiarse con esta chica, podría parecer una chica muy linda y tímida pero él sabía que no era nada tímida, linda quizás pero tímida no lo creía.

"oye issei-san no te importa si los acompaño?" le pregunto amablemente el pelinegro al castaño mientras sonreía inocentemente, él no dejaría solo al chico con ella eso era seguro.

"heee…" comenzó issei un poco apenado al querer pasar rato con su nueva ´´novia´´ a solas pero no podía decir que no a el demi sayajin, él era muy amable pare negarle eso, "c-claro, supongo" dijo al fin con una sonrisa insegura de si lo que dijo era lo correcto.

Gohan noto que la expresión de la chica cambio a una de fastidio por un momento, fue tan rápido pero con sus ojos entrenados pudo ver ese detalle, definitivamente no podía dejar a issei solo con esta chica.

"no te molesta verdad yuuma-san?" pregunto cortésmente el pelinegro pero con algo de burla con la esperanza de captar otra mueca.

Lamentablemente para él la chica no fue afectada en el exterior por las palabras del pelinegro pero por dentro solo quería atravesar a este humano con una de sus lanzas de luz por entrometerse en lo que no le importa… ella no tenía ni idea.

"claro que no" le contesto educadamente mientras le sonreía al demi sayajin.

"perfecto, pongámonos en marcha" les dijo al caminar a la escuela con issei y yuuma aun lado de él.

Ellos caminaron entre una de las calles en dirección a la escuela, cualquiera que mirara la escena pensaría que eran solo 3 típicos adolecentes en su camino a la academia pero si miraban mas de cercas podía notar la tensión que los rodeaba.

"…" se quedaron matsuda y motohama en su mismo lugar y todavía en shock al verlos alejar en la distancia.

Gohan, issei y yuuma caminaron en completo silencio por un rato antes de que el pelinegro decidiera hacer preguntas a la nueva novia del castaño para averiguar más de ella.

"así que yuuma-san…" comenzó el demi sayajin trayendo la atención de los dos presentes a él, "en que escuela vas?" le pregunto cortésmente mientras le sonreía.

Issei también era curioso de hecho el nunca le había pedido la escuela en la que iba su novia.

"ahora que lo dices gohan-san, yo tampoco sé qué escuela vas?" agrego el castaño al rascarse la cabeza confundido por lo que sería la escuela de yuuma.

"_maldito humano, piensa en algo reynare…_" pensó para sus adentros al mirar dagas al pelinegro quien sonreía mas y mas con cada momento que pasaba, "hee… yo voy a, a la academia konabi " dijo entre tartamudeo al no estar preparada para la repentina pregunta.

"konabi?..." pregunto gohan al poner una mano en su barbilla y hacer parecer que estaba pensando, "yo no conozco a una escuela con ese nombre" continuo al regresar su mirada a la chica, él de hecho no sabía la mayor parte de la ciudad, pero solo quería poner contra la espalda y la pared a esta chica.

"es cierto yo tampoco he oído hablar de ella" agrego issei al no tener ni idea de esa escuela.

Yuuma estaba sudando balas al no saber que decir a continuación, ella no podía revelarse aun y menos en este momento con tanta gente.

"hee… la academia esta, esta fuera de la ciudad por eso no han oído hablar de ella" dijo apresuradamente al encontrar otra escusa, "_ese maldito humano me las va a pagar_" pensó con enojo al mirar al demi sayajin.

"ya veo…" murmuro el pelinegro sin dejar que su sonrisa callera, "pero y como llegas asta allá si vives en esta ciudad?" le pregunto al ver otra oportunidad.

Yuuma o reynare no sabía que decir, este chico la estaba poniendo en evidencia y con todas esas preguntas.

"yo no vivo aquí vivo fuera de la ciudad" le contrarresto al acordarse de que nunca dijo donde vivía, de seguro eso respondería a sus preguntas y se callaría.

"enserio?..." pregunto al voltearla verla y después de recibir un ´´si´´ continuo, " entonces que haces en la ciudad? Y como es que llegas a la ciudad?" continuo preguntando sin dejar de sonreír.

"y-yo tengo una a-abuela en la ciudad y la visito todos l-los días" trato de corregir su error con otra mentira.

Gohan estaba encontrando esto muy divertido, de hecho se le había olvidado que esta chica no era un humano pero verla tratar de corregir sus errores le resultaba divierto para siquiera acordarse de eso.

El castaño en cambio solo miro todo con desconcierto, él no estaba seguro de por qué tantas preguntas por parte del demi sayajin y tampoco entendía el porqué yuuma estaba tartamudeando cada vez que respondía.

"!su escuela¡" grito en completo alivio la chica al mirar la entrada de la academia kuoh enfrente de ellos, "me tengo que ir nos vemos luego" continuo al caminar en otra dirección sin siquiera despedirse adecuadamente de ellos pero no sin antes lanzare una mirada asesina al pelinegro.

"adiós yuuma" se despidió en un mormullo el castaño al verla alejar, él estaba confundido por la actitud de la chica, desde que la conoció no la había visto actuar así.

Gohan vio como se alejaba, estaba seguro de que él había entrado en la lista negra de esta chica pero eso no le importaba, no era como si ella le pudiera hacer algún daño.

"ara,ara…" dijo una voz que el pelinegro conocía muy bien detrás de ellos y después el demi sayajin sentir dos brazos que rodeaban su pecho musculoso junto con dos bultos que presionaban en su espalda, "hola gohan-kun" continuo akeno al poner sus labios cerca de su oído.

Gohan se quedo en shock y con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas, él no estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de atención por parte de las niñas y eso lo perturbaba un poco.

"h-hola akeno-san…" regreso el saludo el demi sayajin al recuperar la compostura un poco, "como estas?" continuo mientras trataba de liberarse de las garras de la chica.

"estoy bien en este momento" continuo murmurándole en su oído al no poder escapar de sus garras.

El pelinegro no quería lastimar a la chica y es por eso que no pudo escapar de su agarre, además se sentía bien de alguna manera.

Issei quien había visto todo esto quedo en completo celos, él no podía creer que una chica como akeno estuviera abrazando a gohan y susurrándole cosas, él mataría por estar en el lugar del pelinegro.

"_que estoy pensando, yo tengo a yuuma-chan…_" pensó al golpearse mentalmente después de acordarse de su ´´novia´´, "_aunque no estaría nada mal un par de chicas mas_" continuo pensando mientras su mirada cambio a una de pura lujuria.

"ara… tú debes ser Issei Honyu?" le pregunto akeno al percatarse del castaño quien seguía con su mirada perdida y en completa lujuria.

"he?..." comenzó el chico al escuchar la voz de akeno y mirarla, "si ese soy yo, pero como lo sabes?" le pregunto al no tener ni idea de cómo una atractiva chica como akeno sabe de él.

"se los nombres de todos los estudiantes que están en esta academia" le respondió con una linda sonrisa mientras lo miraba, era cierto ella sabia cada estudiante de esta escuela, pero no agrego el hecho de que rias ordeno vigilarlo al igual que al pelinegro.

Hablando de gohan, él aun se encontraba en el abrazo de la chica y por más que le gustara la sensación, tenía que liberarse de sus garras de alguna manera.

"akeno-san, me podrías soltar?" le pidió amablemente al no querer ser grosero.

"ara…" comenzó la chica al regresar su mirada al demi sayajin, "por supuesto gohan-kun" le dijo mientras lo soltaba y permitirle salir de su abrazo.

Al estar fuera de sus garras se escuchó el timbre de la academia señalando que las clases acaban de comenzar, él pelinegro estaba a punto de decir algo pero fue interrumpido por akeno la cual le tomo la mano y lo arrastro con ella.

"las clases están por comenzar gohan-kun…" le dijo mientras lo guiaba a la entrada de la academia y dejar atrás a un Iseei aturdido detrás de ellos, "nos vemos luego Issei-kun" se despidió del castaño mientras arrastraba al pelinegro con ella.

"claro, adiós" dijo mientras agitaba su mano en el aire y miraba todo con confusión.

Gohan y akeno siguieron caminando por el pasillo en dirección a su clase, al parecer la chica había dejado caminar al pelinegro por su propia cuenta a petición de él.

El demi sayajin no sabía qué hacer con esta chica, él sabía que ella lo estaba vigilando desde el momento en que entro por esa puerta, estaba seguro que akeno ya comenzó a sospechar a causa de lo que paso ayer cuando lo estaba persiguiendo.

"_ella es una buena persona pero no puedo dejar que descubra lo que en realidad soy_" pensó al mirarla de reojo, lo que él no sabía era que la chica también estaba pensando en lo que paso ayer.

"_como fue que gohan-kun se escapo?, estaba segura de que lo vi caminar por esa calle_" pensó akeno al seguir caminando, ella no estaba segura de cómo fue que el demi sayajin desapareció, nunca antes nadie se había escapado tan fácilmente de ella.

No hubo palabras en su caminata a su salón, ellos estaban demasiado metidos en sus propios pensamientos para hablar.

Entraron a su clase en la cual ya se encontraban todos sus compañeros junto con su maestro de ciencias al ser su primer periodo, al momento en que entraron los murmullos se hicieron presentes.

"mira es gohan y akeno-sempai" le susurro un adolecente a su amigo.

"akeno-sempai nunca a llega tarde a las clases" señalo otro al recordar este detalle.

"ese maldito Son Gohan, más le vale que no haiga hecho nada con ella" gruño otro en completo celos mientras apretaba sus puños.

Una gota de sudor bajo por el cuello del demi sayajin al escuchar a sus compañeros, él no entendía el porqué tanto odio de sus compañeros varones.

Akeno en cambio no le importo mientras entraba y se disculpaba con su maestro por haber llegado tarde.

"discúlpeme senssei, me entretuve haciendo otras cosas" se disculpo la chica mientras hacia un pequeño arco al maestro.

"no te preocupes, esta es la primera vez, solo toma asiento" le contesto cortésmente al recordar que era una de sus mejores estudiantes.

Gohan decidió también disculparse con el maestro pero en cambio recibió una mirada dura de él.

"espero que no se te haga costumbre llegar tarde" le dijo mientras lo miraba intensamente, él no quería a otro estudiante rebelde como la mayoría de su clase.

"c-claro que no" respondió nerviosamente el demi sayajin mientras se dirigía a su asiento pero no sin antes entregarle la hoja que le había dado la secretaria ayer.

El tiempo pasó muy rápido sin ningún inconveniente para el demi sayaji, a acepción de los constantes acosos de las chicas de su clase, por suerte para él akeno no era parte de esas chicas pero pudo notar que cada vez que alguien hablaba con él, sonreía un poco extraño y algo perturbador, también podía sentir su ki fluctuar erráticamente. [Alguien esta celosa?]

Pero eso fue lo único extraño que paso y ahora el tiempo del almuerzo había llegado.

"creo que issei-san debe estar por aquí" murmuro mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela, él se había librado de las chicas de su clase y akeno se encontraba en quién sabe dónde.

Camino por unos dos minutos y después dar una vuelta en una esquina solo para ver una escena extraña.

Allí enfrente de él a unos cinco metros de su posición se encontraba issei pero no estaba solo, matsuda y motohama se encontraban con él y parecía que el chico de gafas estaba diciéndole algo a issei mientras que el pelón lo agarraba de su cuello y presionarlo con la pared.

Gohan decidió acercarse para saber mejor lo que estaba pasando.

"…eres un traidor issei" fue lo que escuchó el pelinegro al estar cercas de ellos, él no entendía porque issei era un traidor.

"hola chicos" saludo el pelinegro al acercarse.

"gohan-san¡…" exclamo aliviado el castaño al ver a su amigo, "por favor dime que estas de mi lado?" le rogo mientras lo miraba con ojos de esperanza.

"tu lado?, de que están hablando?" pregunto confundido el pelinegro al no tener ni idea.

"él es un traidor gohan-san, tiene una novia" dijo matsuda con lagrimas en sus ojos.

"hablas de yuuma-san?" le pregunto el pelinegro al recordar a esa chica y después de recibir un ´´si ´´ continuo, "no veo cual es el problema" les dijo ya que no tenía ni idea.

Issei sonrió al pelinegro, por lo menos él estaba de su lado, matsuda y motohama solo miraron abatidos, ellos sabían que no deberían actuar así solo porque issei tiene una novia, pero lo que les molestaba era que ellos no tenían una y por eso el motivo de su enojo.

"será mejor que consigan una novia pronto" les dijo en burla el castaño al ser liberado de las garras de matsuda, estaba seguro que fue algo cruel con ellos pero le gustaba recercarles sobre su desgracia.

"issei-san creo que fustes algo duro con ellos" le dijo el pelinegro al castaño al escuchar la burla del chico, "_aunque no entiendo el porqué quieren una novia?_" continuo ahora en su mente sin comprender a estos chicos.

"!tengo una idea¡…" exclamo issei mientras miraba al demi sayajin, "porque no les enseñas a como ligar a una chica?" le dijo al sonreír tontamente.

Gohan quedo en completo shock al escuchar a issei, él no sabía nada de chicas y mucho menos ligar a una, de seguro el castaño había perdido la cabeza.

"de que hablas issei?, yo no sé como ligar a chicas" dijo sonrojado el pelinegro mientras negaba con la cabeza a la afirmación de el castaño.

"vamos gohan no seas modesto, te he visto platicar con muchas chicas…" contesto issei sin dejar de sonreír pero con algo de celos en su voz, "además akeno-san parece ser que le gustas, aunque no sé cómo es que pudiste hacer que le gustaras?" continuo issei mientras ponía un dedo en su barbilla y pensaba sobre lo que posiblemente le dijo el pelinegro a la chica.

El rubor del demi sayajin creció más al comentario del chico, ha akeno le gustaba él?, no definitivamente no era así, ellos solo eran amigos… verdad?. [Lo dejo a su criterio. XD]

"e-estas equivocado, ella es solo mi amiga" dijo defensivamente el pelinegro aun con su rubor presente.

"vamos gohan no seas malo, ellos quieren una novia" les dijo issei con la misma sonrisa.

Gohan estaba a punto de negar nuevamente pero se detuvo al mirar los rostros suplicantes de matsuda y motohama, él no podía decir que no a ayudar a ellos, su padre le enseño bien eso, pero el problema era que él no tenía ni la mas mínima idea cuando se trataba de chicas.

"está bien, le enseñare" dijo en la derrota el pelinegro mientras soltaba un suspiro y miraba los rostros felices de los dos chicos, esto sería otro día largo para el demi sayajin.

**-o-**

**Con Akeno**

Akeno se encontraba en una habitación algo oscura, esta habitación solo era iluminada por varias velas que estaban acomodadas en todo el lugar, en medio de la habitación había dos sillones verdes del mismo tamaño en cada lado de uno, en el medio había una pequeña mesa de madera con un candelabro de tres velas encima de ella.

Las paredes eran de un color crema con pequeños dibujos en ella, también había un escritorio de madera y la puerta de igual material de otro lado de la habitación.

"dime akeno, que as averiguado sobre Son Gohan?" le pregunto rias la cual estaba sentada en la silla que se encontraba detrás del escritorio, ella le había pedido a akeno reunirse hoy a la hora del almuerzo en el club para que le dijera sobre lo que sabe de Son Gohan.

"no he descubierto nada" le respondió con honestidad al no haber descubierto nada sobre el pelinegro.

Rias quedo confundida, nada?, no podía ser esto, akeno era muy buena en recaudar información sobre las personas.

"hablas enserió?..." le pregunto aun confundida y después de recibir un si continuo, "tal vez el no tenga nada de especial" comento rias al ver esa posibilidad, quizás akeno se equivoco sobre el pelinegro.

"no lo se rias…" dijo akeno al llamarla por su nombre, quitando el hecho de que rias era su jefa ellas eran muy buenas amigas, "ayer cuando estaba siguiendo a Son Gohan, él desapareció repentinamente" continuo al recordar aquel día.

La pelirroja quedo confundida, ella no entendía a lo que se refería con lo de que ´´desapareció repentinamente´´.

"cómo que desapareció?" le pregunto curiosa por saber la respuesta, después de todo no era normal que la gente desapareciera así como así.

"no estoy segura…" respondió la pelinegra mientras miraba el techo y recordaba cada detalle de lo sucedido, "yo lo estaba siguiendo y cuando doblo una esquina ya no lo encontré" le dijo al regresar su vista a rias quien comenzó a morderse su uña y comenzaba a pensar en ello.

"ya veo..." murmuro mientras miraba a akeno, "quiero que lo mantengas muy bien vigilado y asegúrate de que no se dé cuenta" continuo al levantarse y mirar por una de las ventanas de la habitación, "una cosa más" dijo sin voltear a ver a su amiga/sirviente.

"ara?..." pregunto confundida la pelinegra mientras veía la espalda de rias, "que es?" le pregunto al querer saber lo que era tan importante.

"quiero que le digas a koneko que vigile muy bien a issei" termino sin apartar su mirada del cristal enfrente de ella.

**-o-**

**Con Gohan y los chicos**

Gohan, issei, motohama y matsuda se encontraban detrás de una de las paredes de la academia, ellos estaban mirando a un grupo de chicas quienes no estaban consientes de su presencia.

"y que se supone que debemos de hacer gohan-san?" le pregunto matsuda con emoción al pelinegro.

"bueno…" comenzó el demi sayajin al no saber qué hacer, "creo que debes ir allí y preguntarles sus nombres primero, no?" continuo sin saber si esa era una buena idea.

Los chicos se quedaron un poco incrédulos con la respuesta del pelinegro, pero quienes eran ellos para cuestionar el método del demi sayajin, después de todo a él le funcionaban porque a ellos no?.

"entonces quien será el primero?" le pregunto issei a sus dos amigos, él estaba sonriendo al saber cuál sería el resultado.

Ninguno respondió inmediatamente, ellos querían una novia al igual que issei pero no estaban seguros de si esto funcionaria.

"seré yo" levanto la mano matsuda al ser el primero en tomar valor y después caminar en dirección a las niñas.

Ellos vieron como se acercaba, todo parecía ir bien pero todo eso cambio cuando una de las chicas se percato de matsuda quien se acercaba e ellas y grito.

"!el pervertido¡" grito en total terror y asco, esto ocasiono que todas las chicas miraran a matsuda.

"hola chicas y…" no pudo ni terminar a causa de recibir un golpe de una escoba en la cabeza, "!hay¡" grito en el dolor mientras recibía mas escobazos por parte de las chicas.

Gohan y los demás vieron con compasión como matsuda recibía la paliza de su vida, ellos no querían entrar en la furia de esas chicas y por eso no ayudaron a su amigo.

"creo que no funciono" comento lo obvio el pelinegro mientras miraba a un matsuda inconsciente y un issei que no paraba de reír a carcajadas.

"jajajajaja" reía locamente el castaño por la desgracia de su amigo, él sabía que era algo cruel burlarse de matsuda pero esto era tan malditamente divertido como para no reír.

"para ya issei, esto no es gracioso" dijo motohama mientras trataba de no reír.

"jajaja, perdón pero es que es muy gracioso" se disculpo entre jadeos y trataba de dejar de reír.

"es su primera vez, se comprensivo" contesto al mirar a su amigo aun inconsciente.

"estas diciendo que puedes hacerlo mejor?" le pregunto con incredulidad el castaño a motohama.

"claro" respondió con arrogancia al inflar sus pulmones con aire.

"entonces porque no lo intentas?" lo desafío mientras sonreía, él estaba seguro que sería el mismo resultado pero eso solo se significaba más risas.

Gohan miro todo el intercambio un poco confundido, él no entendía el porqué issei se reía de el fracaso de su amigo.

"_estos chicos son muy raros_" pensó al mirar a motohama caminar hacia las mismas chicas que le dieron la paliza a matsuda.

Todo fue bien y en realidad motohama pudo acercarse a las chicas a causa de que ni una de ellas lo vio venir, pero al momento de hablar se desato el infierno nuevamente.

"hola yo soy…" comenzó pero fue brutal mente interrumpido al recibir un golpe en su rostro por parte de una chica de pelo rosa y ocasionar que sus lentes se quebraran al contacto.

"eso debe haber dolido" comento issei al ver caer a su amigo al césped y en completo K.O.

"pobre motohama" murmuro el pelinegro al verlo en el suelo, ese golpe no era nada que él no pudiera manejar pero para un humano como motohama era un golpe devastador.

Después de eso el almuerzo continuo sin ningún incidente, motohama y matsuda se encontraban en la enfermería a causa de esos golpes que recibieron y esto dejo solos a gohan y issei, ellos pasaron el rato juntos mientras paseaban por todo el campo de la academia y gracias a él castaño el demi sayajin supo mas sobre lo que era cada sección de la escuela.

"… y así fue como Cristóbal Colón descubrió América" termino de leer el párrafo el maestro de historia y mirar a sus estudiantes, él había decidido contar la historia de el descubrimiento de América y… [A nadie le interesa eso. XD]

_Ringgg… _Se escuchó el timbre para anunciar que este periodo se había acabado.

"quiero que me hagan un resumen sobre el descubrimiento de América para mañana" les dijo el maestro al levantarse y salir por la puerta.

Gohan miro con curiosidad como todos sus compañeros se levantaban de su asiento y comenzaban a salir por la puerta, él no entendía el porqué se iban las clases aun no habían terminado todavía les quedaba un periodo más.

"no vienes gohan-kun?" le pregunto akeno al percatarse que el pelinegro no se levantaba.

"ir a donde?, aun nos queda el último periodo" le contesto sin comprender a la chica.

"ara, ara…" comenzó akeno mientras sonreía lindamente y soltaba una sonrisa burlona, "el último periodo es gimnasio" le informo al tomarlo de la mano y levantarlo.

Gohan fue obligado nuevamente a caminar sin su propia voluntad, él sonrió al entusiasmo de la chica que lo jaba de la mano, por alguna extraña razón le hacía sentir feliz a su alrededor, ella le recordaba a su padre en algunas ocasiones, siempre tan feliz y alegre.

Caminaron por unos cuantos minutos antes de llegar a la entrada del gimnasio, ahora que el pelinegro veía más de cercas el gym no podía dejar de estar asombrado por el tamaño de este.

"seguro es grande" comento mientras permanecía parado en la entrada.

"vienes?" le pregunto la chica de ojos violeta al pelinegro mientras le sonreía.

Gohan no dijo nada en cambio siguió a akeno adentro del gym, cuando entro quedo asombrado, era un típico gimnasio como cualquier otro con su cancha de baloncesto, volibol etc., pero lo que más llamaba la atención fue el escenario que se encontraba a un lado de la cancha, además tenía un nivel superior para tener una mejor vista a la cancha y el escenario.

"vengan aquí¡" vino una voz de mano haciendo que el pelinegro regresara a la realidad y mirara al dueño de la voz, él era una persona a mediados de sus 40, tenía un bigote café con el pelo des mismo color, él era delgado pero en forma.

Todos los presentes hicieron lo que se les pidió, ellos conocían muy bien a su maestro de física y no era amable eso era seguro.

"hoy haremos un juego de baloncesto, pero primero vayan a cambiarse que no tengo su tiempo" les ordeno con su misma voz al hacer girar la pelote de baloncestos en su dedo índice.

Los estudiantes solo pudieron murmuran un sí y después caminar a los vestuarios de hombres y mujeres.

Gohan entro al vestuario de los hombres por obvias razones y miro lo que el lugar parecía, el vestuario consistía en un cuarto algo grande con las paredes de color azul cielo y el techo blanco con unos cuantos cuadros de luz que iluminaban la habitación, enfrente de él había un banco muy largo en el cual se podían sentar, acostarse, poner sus pertenencias, etc., alrededor de la mesa se encontraban varios casilleros con ropa de deporte en cada uno, a su izquierda había otra puerta con un letrero en medio que decía ´´ducha´´.

"_esta escuela tiene de todo?_" se pregunto mentalmente al ver esta posibilidad, él no estaba seguro como es que esta escuela tenia cancha de tenis, cancha de baloncesto, un escenario, entre otras cosas más.

Él decidió no tomarle más importancia y cambiarse ya que todos sus compañeros casi terminaban de cambiarse.

Después de un tiempo el pelinegro se encontraba en la cancha ya cambiado y con todos sus compañeros masculinos que lo miraban con celos, ellos habían salido antes que las niñas y ahora se encontraban en espera de ellas.

"porque me miran así?" murmuro en la vergüenza el pelinegro al ser el centro de atención, él no entendía el porqué sus compañeros lo miraban de esta manera, estaba seguro que no les hizo nada para que lo odiaran tanto.

Definitivamente el demi sayajin no había hecho nada a ellos, pero verlo con su atuendo deportivo los ponía celosos.

El atuendo consistía en una camisa blanca suelta pero a causa del pecho musculoso del pelinegro la camiseta se acentuaba muy bien a su figura, esto y que la camiseta tenia mangas cortas dando un buen vistazo de sus brazos, él también tenía un penss de color gris oscuro y un par de tenis deportivos blancos.

"por lo menos hay alguien que si hace su ejercicio" comento el maestro de física al mirar a todos los chicos, él estaba agradecido de que por lo menos uno alumno de esta academia se preocupaba por su físico, todos los demás eran chicos enclenques o gordos que no le interesaba en la mas mínimo tener una buena condición física.

Esto solo ocasiono que los compañeros del demi sayajin lo miraran con más odio de lo normal, si las miradas mataran el pelinegro ya estuviera dos metros debajo del suelo.

"_eso no ayuda nada en realidad_" pensó gohan mientras una gota de sudor bajo por su cuello, por suerte para él la tención se disipo cuando las chicas salieron del vestuario y en dirección a ellos.

Ellas llevaban lo misma que los chicos pero en lugar de usar un penss gris tenía un short deportivo de color azul rey.

"siempre tan hermosa akeno-sempai" le susurro uno de los chicos al ver a una cierta chica de pelo negro y ojos violeta.

"ella siempre se ve bien en cualquier cosa que lleve puesto" agrego otro en completo asombro.

Gohan quien había escuchado los murmullos miro al grupo de chicas en busca de akeno, él no entendía porque los chicos hablaban así de ella pero tenía que reconocer que la chica era muy linda.

"…" se quedo en completo asombro el pelinegro al por fin poder ver a la pelinegra quien parecía acercarse a él, los chicos tenían razón, ella no era linda era hermosa, el demi sayajin no sabía que porque estaba pensando esto de akeno pero no podía parar, algo le hacía actuar así sin su propia voluntad.

Akeno camino hacia el demi sayajin mientras ella también lo miraba con asombro, ella sabía que gohan estaba en forma, pero verlo aquí sin el uniforme y con una camiseta que no hacía nada para esconder sus músculos la impresiono, la chica conocía a tipos fuertes pero gohan entraba a una nueva categoría, su pecho era amplio y por lo que podía ver deducía que se encontraba muy bien definido, sus brazos estaban muy bien marcados tanto en sus bíceps como sus tríceps, su cuello era ancho para poder coincidir con su pecho musculoso.

"_porque existen las camisetas?_" pensó akeno con un rubor al acercarse más al pelinegro quien seguía aun en completo asombro por la chica delante de él.

Gohan miro como la pelinegras se paraba enfrente de él pero el demi sayajin no podía decir nada a causa de la hermosa vista que tenía delante de él, gohan no sabía de ángeles pero estaba seguro de que esa sería una muy buena descripción de cómo describir a la vista celestial que tenía delante de él.

"gohan, gohan" dijo repetidamente akeno al agitar su mano enfrente del pelinegro, ella había estado llamando al demi sayajin por un rato pero él parecía estar perdido en su mente.

"he?..." comenzó el pelinegro al recuperar la composta un poco, "hooo, lo siento akeno, que es?" pregunto mientras se ruborizaba levemente.

"ara, ara… estabas algo perdido" dijo al sonreírle con burla, "como me veo?" le pregunto al darse una vuelta completa para que la viera mejor.

Gohan no sabía que decir, ella era hermosa pero algo en su interior solo quería tomar a la chica en sus brazos y arrancarle esa camiseta que molestaba mucho mientras la besaba y… [Creo que yo también estoy un poco ido. XD ]

"t-te ves muy linda" respondió al tartamudear y tratar de reprimir ese instinto que le surgió al ver a la chica.

"muchas gracias gohan-kun" dijo akeno mientras sonreía, ella no estaba conforme con lo que le dijo pero tendría que quedarse con eso por el momento, "ara, tu tampoco te ves nada mal" agrego al acercarse más al pelinegro y trazar las yemas de sus dedos por el pecho hasta el ombligo del demi sayajin.

"ese maldito gohan, porque tiene que ser él" gruño uno de sus compañero al ver toda la escena entre el pelinegro y la pelinegra.

"!no¡, akeno-sempai¡, gohan-kun es mío" chillo una chica en decepción al presenciar esto.

"imagínate que sería estar entre medio de esos dos cuerpos desnudos?" pregunto otra chica con la mirada perdida y imaginarse tal cosa. [Y luego se quejan de que issei y sus amigos son pervertidos. XD]

Gohan tenía que enfocar su atención lejos de akeno, él podría hacer algo que lamentaría después y esta chica no le estaba haciendo las cosas más fácil.

"basta con las cursilerías, quiero que hagan dos equipos uno…" ordeno el maestro de física quien había permanecido cayado todo el tiempo, "_estúpidos adolecentes hormonales_" pensó con fastidio al ver como los alumnos comenzaron a hacer equipos.

Para alivio de gohan y desgracia de akeno ellos no se encontraban en el mismo equipo, además sus compañeros se las habían arreglado para ponerlos en una posición muy distanciada de cada uno.

El juego comenzó con el equipo de akeno ser el primero en anotar, después de eso el equipo de gohan regreso al juego con una canasta fuera de la línea gracias a un chico quien tenía experiencia en jugar al baloncesto.

Ellos estuvieron jugando por un buen rato mas, tanto el pelinegro como la chica de ojos violeta participaron muy poco en el juego debido a su posición como defensa, gohan estaba agradecido con esto ya que no quería cometer un error similar a su primera clase de física en su antigua escuela.

**-o-**

**Tiempo después.**

Gohan junto con azazel se encontraban caminando por una de las tantas calles de la ciudad, ellos estaban buscando la dirección del nuevo apartamento del pelinegro que él ángel caído le había conseguido a un buen precio.

"emocionado por tu nuevo apartamento?" le pregunto con una sonrisa el adulto al pelinegro mientras seguían caminando entre las calles de la ciudad.

"un poco…" comenzó el demi sayajin al poner su dedo en su barbilla, "sinceramente nunca he tenido mi propio departamento" confeso mientras se rascaba la cabeza en la vergüenza.

"no te preocupes, estoy seguro que te justara" le aseguro sin dejar de sonreí y mirarlo.

"eso espero" comento al regresarle la mirada y doblar una esquina.

Se quedaron en silencio al seguir caminando en dirección al apartamento, gohan sabía que tenía que preguntarle a azazel sobre yuuma, quizás el sabría sobre ella pero este no era el momento.

Ellos siguieron caminando sin ninguna otra palabra, caminaron por varias tiendas de ropa, accesorios, puestos de comita, etc., hablando de comida él pelinegro recordó que tenía hambre.

"_creo que le pediré a azazel-san algo después de que me enseñe el departamento_" pensó al seguir caminando con un adulto completamente ajeno a lo que pensaba.

Caminaron por un rato mas antes de encontrar el pequeño edificio donde se suponía que era el nuevo departamento del pelinegro, este edificio tenía una bonita vista desde fuera con masetas muy bien acomodadas enfrente de la puerta de madera, al entrar pudo notar que el lugar era modesto, había un escritorio con un sujeto del otro lado de él, en medio de la habitación había una mesa de madera con cuatro sillones blancos que la rodeaban. [Creo que tengo una obsesión con mesas y sillones que se encuentren en medio de cada habitación. XP]

Las paredes tenían un color crema y el techo blanco con muchos focos que iluminaban cada rincón de ella.

"hola en que puedo ayudarlos?" pregunto cortésmente el recepcionista a los dos.

"estamos aquí por el departamento 15D" le contesto de la misma manera azazel y sonreír con su típica sonrisa.

"15D?…" quedo confundido el recepcionista y después mirar en una computadora sobre ese cuarto, "ha, usted debe ser Son Gohan?" pregunto al mirar al adulto enfrente de él.

"no yo no soy, es él" contesto azazel mientras señalaba al demi sayajin detrás de él.

"tú eres Son Gohan?" pregunto con incertidumbre el recepcionista, este parecía un muchacho de no más de 17 años, "bueno si ese es el caso, toma esto" continuo al darse la vuelta y tomar una de las llaves que colgaban en la pared.

Gohan no dijo nada solo tomo la llave y se inclino un poco en señal de agradecimiento, tanto azazel como el pelinegro comenzaron a caminar a un ascensor que se encontraba en una de las paredes de la habitación.

"_como me fuera gustado que mis padres me permitieran vivir solo a esa edad_" pensó con nostalgia el recepcionista al verlos entrar al ascensor.

Azazel y gohan permanecieron en silencio mientras subían por el ascensor, gohan se quedo callado a causa de que no sabía que decir y azazel estuvo callado por alguna razón… [Enserió¡ él es tan misterioso que no sabes en lo que está pensando. O.O?]

El ascensor izo una parada en el piso ´´2´´ y después las puertas abrirse permitiendo que tanto azazel como gohan salieran por ellas.

Ellos siguieron caminando por un pasillo con diferentes puertas antes de pararse en una que decía ´´15D´´ plasmado en una placa de metal que se encontraba pegada en la puerta.

"qué esperas? abre la puerta" le dijo el adulto al pelinegro sin dejar de sonreír con su típica sonrisa indescifrable.

"está bien" murmuro el demi sayajin un poco perturbado por la sonrisa del adulto, él aun no se acostumbraba a azazel, él era muy extraño para gohan.

Gohan metió la llave que el recepcionista le dio en la cerradura y después girarla, después de escuchar un ´´clack´´ empujo la puerta levemente hacia adentro solo para descubrir que la habitación se encontraba en total oscuridad.

Confundido entro seguido de azazel quien cerró la puerta detrás de él, el demi sayajin no podía ver nada y estaba a punto de preguntar algo a azazel pero fue interrumpido porque las habitación se ilumino de la nada.

"este es tu nuevo departamento…" comenzó el adulto al quitar su mano de el encendedor/apagador de la luz, "espero te guste" continuo mientras sonreía aun mas si eso era posible.

El demi sayajin pudo ver gracias a la luz que la habitación era más grande que la sala de azazel, esto se debía a que la habitación estaba separada en dos partes, la cocina junto con el comedor y la sala, en la sala había una mueble pegado a la pared con una televisión encima de ella, en medio había una mesa de vidrio con tres sillones rojos que la rodeaban. [Ven?, que les dije, tengo una obsesión con eso. :(]

La cocina y comedor consistía en una barra de piedra forrado de pequeños cuadros azules y blancos, alrededor de la barra había 4 sillas que se encontraban a la misma altura que la barra, en la cocina era del mismo material solo que con una estufa algo pequeña para que no ocupara tanto espacio.

"es muy bonita" comento en la sorpresa el pelinegro al ver cada detalle de la habitación, el podía notar un par de masetas en cada esquinas de la entrada.

"vamos aun te falta que veas tu recamara" dijo azazel mientras empujaba al pelinegro hacia la única puerta de la habitación a excepción de la entrada del departamento.

Gohan solo pudo dejarse empujar por el adulto y permitir que abriera la puerta, el demi sayajin quedo sorprendido nuevamente al ver su recamara.

Esta era de un color algo oscuro con una cama capas de caber dos personas y con un par de muebles de madera en cada lado de ella, enfrente de la cama había otra tele pero esta de menor tamaño que la de la sala.

"no sé cómo darte las gracias azazel-san…" dijo el pelinegro al regresar su mirada al adulto, "tú has hecho tantas cosas por mi" continuo sin poder creer lo amable que fue azazel con él.

"no tienes que agradecer nada era lo mínimo que podía hacer por ti…" contesto mientras le sonreía, "además tu me estas ayudando en lo que te pedí" le recordó sobre su petición de vigilar a issei.

Gohan recordó sobre eso, y ahora que veía la oportunidad podía preguntarle algo a azazel que lo molestaba un poco.

"hablando sobre ello…" comenzó el pelinegro mientras miraba seriamente al adulto, "issei parece tener una novia" le dijo sin dejar caer su mirada.

Azazel se dio cuenta que esto era serio, aunque él no veía nada malo que el chico tuviera novia sabia que lo que el demi sayajin le estaba diciendo era algo a tener en cuenta.

"te escucho" le dijo al asele una señal para que lo acompañara a la sala del departamento y sentarse en uno de los sillones.

Gohan obedeció al adulto mientras lo seguía y después tomar asiento en otro de los sillones.

"esta chica se llama yuuma, ella tiene…" comenzó a explicarle cada detalle de lo sucedido con la nueva novia del castaño, él también le conto sobre su ki y las miradas que le dedico la chica a él.

Azazel escucho atentamente cada detalle, estaba seguro que esa chica no era otra que reynalle un ángel caído que desobedeció sus ordenes, también estaba seguro de que ella estaba con issei porque estaba seguro de que ella sospechaba que el castaño poseía el sacred gear y pensaba eliminarlo para evitar problemas en el futuro.

"sé quien es ella gohan…" le dijo al haber escuchado cada detalla del pelinegro, "ella es un ángel caído, su nombre real es reynalle, ella trabajaba para mi vigilando a issei para mantener en control su poder pero ella decidió desobedecer mis órdenes alegando que teníamos que matar al chico" confeso mientras soltaba un suspiro exasperado.

"ibas a matar a issei?" le pregunto con incredulidad, no creía que azazel fuera un tipo de esos que le gustaba matar a la gente, si era si él no dudaría en detener en este mismo momento al adulto, no importa que se halla portado bien con él, no iba a permitir que lastimara a la gente inocente.

"claro que no, yo le dije que lo vigilara…" contesto el adulto al ver la seriedad del pelinegro, "pero ella desobedeció mis ordenas y estoy seguro que piensa hacerle asesinar a issei" continuo mientras miraba al techo.

Gohan pensó en ello, definitivamente no podía dejar issei solo con esa tal reynalle, quien sabe lo que esa chica le pudiera hacer al castaño.

_Roaghhh¡… _rugió repentinamente el estomago del pelinegro rompiendo la tensión tensa que se había creado entre los dos.

"jajajaja…" comenzó a reir el pelinegro mientras miraba a su estomago, "creo que tengo hambre" continuo con un rubor en su rostro y segur mirando a su estomago.

"…" no hubo respuesta de azazel, de hecho no se escucho ningún ruido.

Gohan se quedo confundido, porque el adulto no respondía?, él decidió regresar su vista a lugar donde estaba azazel o debería decir donde debiera estar.

"he?, a donde fue?" se pregunto perplejo el pelinegro al mirar en todas direcciones, al parecer azazel había desaparecido en algún momento. [Alguien no quería quedar en bancarrota por culpa de un adolecente con un apetito muy grande. XD]

**-o-**

**Con issei.**

Lo que gohan no sabía era que issei se encontraba con reynalle en un puente con una autopista por debajo de ellos.

"una cita?" pregunto muy confundido y avergonzado el castaño, él había escuchado decir a yuuma invitarlo a salir en una cita.

"s-sí, me gustaría ir en una cita con usted, si no te molesta?" le pregunto tímidamente mientras miraba al suelo, ella odiaba actuar así pero tenía que seguir con su fachada.

Issei se quedo en completo shock por un tiempo antes de responder, él no podía creer que por fin tendría su primera cita y con una linda chica como yuuma.

"c-claro, para cuando?" dijo entusiasmado por la noticia.

"que te parece el sábado a las 2 de la tarde?" le dijo con una linda sonrisa.

"me parece muy bien" le dijo con su mismo entusiasmo, él tenía que contarle esto a sus amigos, bueno a matsuda y motohama no pero si a gohan.

"muy bien esperare con ansias la cita…" dijo yuuma antes de darse vuelta y marcharse, "_pobre tonto, esta será una cita que nunca olvidara_" pensó con maldad mientras se alejaba de el chico.

Issei vio como yuuma desapareció en la distancia, este podría ser el mejor día de su vida.

"mi primera cita¡" exclamo en total felicidad al saltar un poco, "_los chicos estarán celosos_" pensó al recordar a dos ciertos pervertidos y después caminar en dirección a su casa.

Pero nunca se percato de que alguien lo vigilaba, ese alguien resulto ser una pequeña chica de unos 15 años de edad con el cabello blanco y los ojos de color avellana, en el frente, su cabello tiene dos flequillos largos que van más allá de sus hombros y varios flequillos sueltos colgando sobre la frente, mientras que la parte trasera tiene el cabello corto, también lleva un broche de cabello en forma de gato negro a ambos lados de la cabeza.

Ella vestía el uniforme femenino de la academia Kuoh, aunque sin la capa de los hombros, ella tenía una paleta de helado en sus manos la cual estaba comiendo.

"…" no dijo nada solo se quedo mirando estoicamente al castaño quien se dirigía a su casa.

**-o-**

**Cap 6 echo… Que les pareció?.**

**Quien era esa última chica?. Porque gohan piensa así sobre akeno?. Que tendrá planeado reynalle para issei?. Descúbranlo en el siguiente capítulo de ´´Un Nuevo Comienzo´´… [JAJAJA, siempre quise decir eso]**

**Sección de dudas:**

**Dantrlan: Me da gusto que te allá gustado, no te preocupes no le daré la reputación de pervertido, sobre lo de si lo salvare pues eso es secreto [XD], lo del emparejamiento aun está indeciso pero si quieren puedes votar sobre las parejas y gracias por confiar en mi te aseguro que no te decepcionare. ^_^**

**kami no kami: Me da gusto que te allá gustado, no te preocupes no le daré la reputación de pervertido, debo de estar de acuerdo con usted en que por el momento gohan no tiene rival. [Aunque nunca se puede estar muy seguro]**

**lolazo: Me da gusto, creo que tienes razón sobre eso, pero como respondí anterior mente no se puede estar muy seguro.**

**Naruto Kurosaki Uzumaki: Me da gusto que te este gustando, debo de estar de acuerdo con usted, el ´´ara, ara´´ suena mejor que ´´vaya, vaya´´, quizás si?, quizás no?. [XD]**

**XxGhoulxX: Me da gusto que te este divirtiendo [Eso es lo que un escritor busca, divertir a sus lectores… bueno por lo menos yo. XD], él emparejamiento aun está indeciso pero puedes votar sobre el emparejamiento. [Por cierto, me gusta tu nombre de usuario.]**

**Ssjdios 2: Me da gusto que te este gustando, ya tengo una historia que se llama ´´El Hada De Oro´´ es un cruze entre DBZ Y Fairy Tail. [Pásate por mi perfil y allí la veras]**

**Sección de dudas… Terminado.**

**Como he visto que mucha gente me da su opinión de quien quiere que sea emparejado con quien pondré las parejas para que voten por sus emparejamientos preferidos.**

**Gohan: Gohan/Akeno, Gohan/Rias, Gohan/Reynalle, Gohan/Xenovia, Gohan/Asia, Gohan/Irina, Gohan/konoka, si tienen otro emparejamiento no duden en ponerlo. ^_^**

**Issei: Issei/Akeno, Issei /Rias, Issei/Reynalle, Issei /Xenovia, Issei /Asia, Issei /Irina, Issei /konoka, si tienen otro emparejamiento no duden en ponerlo. ^_^**

**Si no quieren votar y quieren que yo los sorprenda entonces solo díganmelo.**

**Antes de despedirme quisiera notificar algo.**

**Sé que tenía que haber subido primero el siguiente cap de ´´El nuevo mundo´´ pero no lo pude subir porque me encuentro atorado en una escena que no sé cómo expresarla. [:(]**

**Sin más que decir, adiós y… Bye.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola a todos, aquí les traigo el cap 7 de ``Un Nuevo Comienzo´´, espero lo disfruten.**

**Advertencia: en este cap las cosas se pondrán algo ``Calientes´´…**

**Ni db/dbz/dbgt ni High School DXD me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus creadores.**

"hola" **hablar**

"_hola_" **pensar**

"**hola**" **nombre de un ataque**

**-o-**

Gohan se encontraba en su asiento y escuchando a su maestro, habían pasado dos días desde que azazel le consiguió un nuevo departamento, al principio le costó en adaptarse a su nuevo departamento, él nunca había vivido solo a excepción de cuando tuvo que pasar medio año en el desierto mientras entrenaba para la llegada de los sayajin, pero eso era diferente.

"…y así es como se saca la raíz cuadrada de 37.9" termino de explicarles el maestro de matemáticas, él había estado enseñando a sus alumnos el mejor método para calcular la raíz de esa cifra.

Gohan tomo nota de lo dicho por el maestro en su cuaderno, él sabía eso que el maestro les estaba enseñando gracias a su constante estudio a una edad temprana, pero debes en cuando le gustaba repasar lo ya aprendido.

_Ringgg… _Sonó el timbre de la escuela dando a entender que el 4rt periodo había terminado.

Todos los estudiantes se levantaron de su asiento y salir a la hora del almuerzo, pero no sin antes asegurarse de guardar sus materiales en sus mochilas.

"ara, vienes gohan-kun?" le dijo akeno al pelinegro al verlo que no se levantaba.

"claro, akeno-san" contesto gohan mientras tomaba sus cosas y seguía a la chica.

En el transcurso de esos dos días akeno pasaba más tiempo con el demi sayajin, si bien era porque tenía que vigilarlo, ella disfrutaba pasar el tiempo con el pelinegro.

Ellos salieron del aula y caminaron por los pasillos de la escuela, parecía que todo el mundo los miraba cuando pasaban cerca de ellos, las chicas miraban sonadoramente pero los chicos miraban con celo pero con algo de miedo al ver al demi sayajin.

Esto avergonzó a gohan, el solo podía seguir caminando por el pasillo y evitar todas las miradas mientras recordaba lo sucedido hace dos días…

**Escena retrospectiva.**

Gohan se encontraba caminando por el patio trasero de la escuela, él estaba pensativo por la noticia que le acababa de dar su amigo issei, resulta ser que el chico tenía una cita con yuuma y esto solo preocupo al pelinegro, sabía muy bien que esa chica no era lo que aparentaba y gracias a azazel tenía una idea de lo que quería con el castaño.

"_tengo que hacer algo con esa cita_" pensó gohan mientras caminaba por un pequeño sendero, él estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se percato que un grupo de adolecentes lo seguían eso hasta que alguien le grito.

"¡oye tu!" grito uno de los chico del grupo llamando la atención del pelinegro.

El demi sayajin se volteo solo para encontrarse con un grupo de adolecentes quizás de la misma edad que él, todos llevaban puesto el uniforme de la academia a excepción de uno quien solo tenía sus pantalones y su camiseta blanca.

"en que puedo ayudarlos?" les pregunto dudoso por lo que ellos querían.

"dices que te estás aprovechando de akeno-chan y eso no me gusta" le contesto el tipo sin el chaleco negro con enojo mientras lo miraba.

Gohan quedo my confundido por el comentario de este chico, el se estaba aprovechando de akeno?, de qué modo?.

"no sé de lo que estás hablando…" comenzó el demi sayajin al mirar al chico delante de él, "yo no me aprovecharía de akeno-san…" continuo mientras lo miraba seriamente pero algo confundido, "_aunque no se en que me estoy aprovechando de ella?_" pensó al no tener ni idea.

Esto solo enfureció al chico, era obvio para él que gohan se aprovechaba de ella, eso o que sus celos no lo dejaban ver la realidad.

"¡no me mientas maldito bastardo, se que te estás aprovechando de ella y yo te are pagar!" le grito con furia al demi sayajin, esto solo ocasiono que los estudiantes se acercaran a la escena para averiguar qué era lo que pasaba.

"piensa lo que quieras, yo tengo mejores cosas que hacer" le respondió el pelinegro mientras se daba vuelta y comenzaba a alejarse.

Gohan sentía que algo dentro de él quería salir y golpear a este tipo, pero él no era así su padre estaría decepcionado de él si supiera que su hijo se dejo llevar por la ira y mato a una persona inocente a golpes.

"_solo cálmate_" gruño en su mente al abrirse paso entre la multitud de estudiantes, él no quería perder el control al igual que lo hizo en los juegos de cell, pero este chico tonto lo estaba asiendo mas difícil.

El estudiante sonrió triunfantemente al ver al pelinegro marcharse.

"era de esperar de alguien tan patético…" le dijo en voz alta para que todos los presentes escucharan, "creo que ahora are a akeno mí…" no pudo terminar porque un puño se detuvo a escasos centímetros de conectar con su nariz.

"no te atrevas a decirlo" gruño el pelinegro mientras miraba al chico temblando enfrente de él.

Gohan podía soportar que se burlaran de él e incluso golpearlo, pero cuando alguien mete a sus amigos en esto las cosas no terminan muy bonito que digamos.

"…" no pudo contestar el chico a causa de su miedo, él podía jurar que vio fuego en los ojos del pelinegro.

Gohan no dijo nada más y en cambio se dio la vuelta para salir del lugar, él no quería quedarse y hacer algo que lamentaría.

"eso le pasa por meterse con gohan-kun" dijo una chica de la multitud al mirar al chico temblando.

"diablos, ese tipo sí que da miedo" comento ahora un chico al mirar al demi sayajin quien se retiraba.

"yo les dije que no era buena idea meterse con él" agrego otro al recordar eso.

"tan guapo y tan fuerte" suspiro otra chica soñadoramente mientras miraba al pelinegro.

El chico quien había retado a gohan paro de temblar al escuchar los murmullos de sus compañeros, él no podía creer que ese estúpido lo había puesto en esa situación tan vergonzosa.

"vamos, déjalo hombre él no vale la pena" le dijo uno de sus amigos al acercarse y levantarlo del suelo.

"¡suéltame, ese idiota me la va a pagar!" grito repentinamente el chico al empujar a su amigo y después correr al pelinegro quien se encontraba volteado.

Gohan escucho el grito del chico y sabia que no había otra opción, solo esperaba que no matara al adolecente el proceso.

Al momento en que el tipo enojado estaba a punto de conectar su puño en la parte posterior de la cabeza del demi sayajin, él solo se izo a un lado permitiendo que el puño pasara por un lado de él y después usar su codo para golpear levemente el estomago del chico.

"¡haggg!" grito en agonía el chico al alejarse del pelinegro y sostener su estomago en el dolor.

"perdóname pero tú te lo buscaste" le dijo el demi sayajin antes de marcharse y dejar a un chico al borde del desmayo y a una multitud de adolecentes quienes se encontraban en completo asombro y admiración.

**Fin de la escena retrospectiva**

Gohan suspiro al recordar aquello, él agradeció que el adolecente solo se había desmayado por la fuerza del golpe y no paso a mayores, pero el director se entero del pequeño incidente, no hace falta decir que el pelinegro se encontraba en la lista de alumnos problemáticos del director.

"_si mamá se llegara a enterar de esto de seguro me mataría_" pensó al recordar a su madre, por primera vez en mucho tiempo estaba agradecido de que su madre no estuviera con él.

"ara, ara…" comenzó akeno llamando la atención del pelinegro a ella, "te ves algo distraído gohan-kun" le dijo la chica mientras le sonreía lindamente.

"perdóname akeno-san, solo estaba recordando algo" le confesó el demi sayajin al regresarle la sonrisa.

"puedo saber lo que estabas recordando?" pregunto mientras ladeaba la cabeza y lo miraba con la misma sonrisa.

"_porque tiene que ser tan malditamente linda…_" pensó con un rubor el pelinegro sin apartar sus ojos de la chica delante de él, "y-yo solo pensaba lo que paso hace dos días" respondió a la pregunta de akeno aun con el rubor presente en su rostro.

"con que era eso…" dijo la chica al mirar delante de ellos, por desgracia para ella, no había visto la pequeña pelea de gohan con el chico, ella se entero gracias a sus compañeras de clases sobre lo ocurrido ese día, "_no hay duda que gohan es algo mas_" pensó al mirarlo levemente.

Ellos caminaron por un tiempo antes de hacer una parada en el comedor de la escuela, el comedor era lo bastante grande para que todos los estudiantes tuvieran su propio espacio para comer.

La barra de los alimentos se encontraba a la izquierda de ellos y en el centro solo había varias mesas acomodadas en orden con cillas de cada lado de ellas, las paredes eran de un color azul cielo con varias ventanas en la pared para permitir que la luz solar entrara por ellas.

Gohan y akeno se dirigieron a la barra en busca de su alimento, la chica pidió un pequeño plato de encalada con un poco de arroz, gohan el cambio pidió tres porciones de lo que pidió akeno junto con dos hamburguesas de tamaño grande y cinco pedazos de pizza acompañado de un refresco.

Akeno solo lo miro divertida como el pelinegro ordenaba su comida, ella ya sabía de su apetito de hecho toda la escuela lo sabía.

Para los estudiantes era la cosa más extraña que habían visto en su vida, ver comer a un adolecente esa cantidad de comida y no engordar era algo que los confundía.

Ellos tomaron se dirigían a una mesa vacía después de haber ordenado su comida ero fueron detenidos por un grito familiar.

"¡gohan-san, akeno-san!..." grito la voz de issei llamando su atención y voltear a verlo, "siéntense con nosotros" le dijo el chico, él parecía estar sentado en medio de matsuda y motohama en una de las mesas.

Gohan y akeno solo asintieron y comenzaron a caminar hacia ellos, pero no pudieron dejar de notar todos los murmullos de los estudiantes.

"no puede ser, akeno-sempai y gohan-kun se sentaran con el trió pervertido" murmuro una chica en el terror al verlos acercarse a la mesa del trió pervertido.

"¡nooo!... no se acerque a ellos akeno-sempai" chillo otra chica al ver esto.

"no sé qué les ve gohan-kun a esos idiotas" comento otra con enojo hacia issei y sus amigos.

Gohan solo pude dejar que una gota de sudor bajara por su cuello al escuchar los comentarios de los estudiantes, sabía que issei y sus amigos era unos pervertidos pero no creía que fuera para tanto. [O sí?. XD]

Akeno en cambio no les prestó atención y siguió al pelinegro hacia el trió pervertido quien no la dejaban de mirar con baba en su boca.

"hola chicos, como han estado?" les pregunto el demi sayajin al tomar asiento seguido de la chica quien tomo el asiento vacío que se encontraba al lado de él.

"hola gohan-san, estamos bien, verdad chicos?..." dijo el castaño mientras sonreía al pelinegro y ala pelinegra, "chicos?" volvió a preguntar issei al no recibir respuesta de sus amigos.

Matsuda y motohama no respondieron porque aun seguían babeando mientras miraban a la chica que se había sentado enfrente de ellos, ellos sabían sobre la famosa akeno-sempai y su extraordinaria belleza, pero nunca la habían presenciado de tan cercas.

"¡idiotas dejen de mirarla así!" les grito issei a sus amigos, decepcionado por sus actitudes aunque él no era la mejor persona para regañarlos ya que también la miraba de una manera extraña.

La chica solo se rio por esto, para ella estos tres chicos eran las personas más divertidas de toda la escuela.

"como sea…" dijo el demi sayajin con algo de molestia, él no entendía porque estaba molesto pero las miradas extrañas de sus amigos hacia akeno lo ponían molesto de algún modo, "que pasa con tu cita con yuuma-san isse?" le pregunto el pelinegro al querer salir de este tema.

"esta súper genial, la verdad estoy muy emocionado" le contesto el castaño mientras sonreía enormemente, él estaba muy emocionado con su primera cita.

Gohan solo pudo suspirar en decepción, estaba esperanzado de que abría cancelado su cita pero al parecer no fue así, el demi sayajin tendría que utilizar su día libra para vigilar al castaño.

"ara, tienes una cita issee-kun?" le pregunto akeno al chico, ella sabía eso gracias a koneko pero ahora que se encontraban en el tema le parecía una buena idea sacar más información del chico.

"s-sí, estamos saliendo el sábado a la cita" respondió torpemente el castaño mientras veía a akeno o más específicamente sus pechos los cuales revotaban en cada movimiento que hacía.

La chica le sonrió encantadoramente, ella esperaba que al chico le fuera bien en su cita pero ella sabía que esa tal yuuma no era humana bueno koneko se lo dijo a ella y a rías.

"te daré esto issei-kun…" dijo akeno al meter su delicada mano en uno de sus bolsillos y sacar un pedazo de papel algo arrugado y en mal estado, "si llevas esto a tu cita, las cosas resultaran mejor de lo esperado" continuo al darle el papel.

"muchas gracias akeno-san" le agradeció el castaño al tomar el papel y después guardárselo.

Gohan vio con interés como akeno le daba ese papel extraño con símbolos que nunca había visto en él, no estaba seguro pero ese papel irradiaba una energía extraña pero débil.

"que es eso?" le pregunto a la chica el pelinegro mientras la volteaba a ver.

"ara, ara, es solo un amuleto de suerte" le contesto con una sonrisa la chica al regresar la mirada.

Gohan solo entrecerró los ojos, esto no era un amuleto de la suerte en eso estaba seguro, pero no podía quitarle eso a issei, después de todo akeno se lo dio y quien era él para tomar algo que no es suyo.

Después de ese pequeño incidente, ellos comieron tranquilamente, bueno issei, akeno , matsuda y motohama comieron tranquilamente pero gohan?... Él era otra historia.

"nunca me acostumbrare a esto" murmuro issei al ver al pelinegro devorar cada migaja de comida, sus dos amigos asintieron con la cabeza al estar de acuerdo con él.

Akeno en cambio solo rio en voz baja al espectáculo que tenía delante de ella, sabía que koneko comía mucho pero ver comer a gohan era otra cosa.

El resto del día transcurrió sin ningún incidente más y actualmente gohan se encontraba sentado en el aula mientras tomaba nota de la lección que el maestro estaba dando.

Miro a su lado solo para descubrir que cierta chica de pelo negro y ojos violeta no se encontraba allí.

Akeno había dejado el aula hace cinco minutos, diciéndole al maestro que el club la ocupaba en algo muy importante por lo cual el maestro la dejo salir, después de todo este era el último periodo.

"y el átomo está compuesto por…" dijo el maestro al escribir en su pizarrón, pero fue interrumpido por el timbre de la escuela, "el tiempo se acaba, quiero que repasen la lección 37 y me respondan la pagina 38 de su libro" les dijo el maestro antes de tomar sus cosas y marcharse.

Gohan tomo nota sobre lo que dijo el maestro y después comenzar a guardar su material en el maletín, después de tener todo su material guardado comenzó a dirigirse a la salida de la escuela.

Él doblo la esquina de una pared y se detuvo en seco al mirar lo que se encontraba enfrente de él, allí a unos 15 metros de su posición no era otra que akeno pero también había otra persona con ella más específicamente otra chica y valla que era hermosa al igual que akeno.

"_quien es ella?_" pensó el pelinegro al mirar detenidamente a la chica, ella tenía el pelo de color carmesí y al igual que akeno también llevaba el uniforme de la academia.

"nos vemos mañana rias" acucho decir a akeno a la otra chica y verla saludar con la mano.

"_así que ella es rias_" pensó el demi sayajin mientras miraba alejar a la chica de pelo rojo en la distancia, "_eso quiere decir que akeno-san pertenece al club de ocultismo_" pensó el pelinegro al regresar su mirada a la chica de pelo negro.

Lo que él no esperaba era que la chica no estuviera donde debería ser.

"donde esta?" pregunto mientras volteaba a cada lado de él en busca de akeno pero sin ningún resultado, estaba a punto de utilizar su sentidos ki cuando sintió dos brazos pequeños que envolvían su pecho.

"ara, buscabas a alguien?" le pregunto akeno en su oído y ver como el demi sayajin se estremecía al sentir su cálido aliento en su oído y su cuello.

"h-hola akeno-san-n, no en realidad no" le respondió con torpeza el pelinegro al sentir de nueva cuenta sus pechos redondos en su espalda, "_porque siempre hace esto?_" se pregunto mentalmente al no tener ni idea.

Akeno solo rio levemente en el oído de gohan lo cual lo hizo estremecerse de nuevo, ella no podía dejar de pensar en lo lindo que se veía el demi sayajin cada vez que se ponía nervioso.

"_parece ser que no soy la única que esta espiando_" pensó akeno seriamente pero sin perder esa linda sonrisa.

Gohan no sabía qué hacer, él había sido descubierto espiando a ella, que podía hacer?, él no estaba seguro.

"creo que me tengo que ir" dijo el pelinegro al liberarse de las garras de la chica.

"no hay ningún problema si te acompaño?" le pregunto lindamente al mirarlo a los ojos, ella había fracasado cada vez que lo intentaba seguir a su casa, solo esperaba que este plan funcionara.

Gohan solo pudo rascarse la parte posterior de su cabeza, no estaba seguro de que responderle, él sabía cual eran las intensiones de akeno pero sus modales y el hecho de que la chica era tan linda cuando le pregunto no le permitía decir que no.

"claro que no hay ningún problema…" le respondió el chico con vergüenza, "pero, porque quieres ver mi departamento?" continuo al querer obtener una respuesta de ella.

"porque así podre pasar a tu casa antes de ir a la escuela…" dijo la chica mientras caminaba a él y sonreía extrañamente, "y tal vez para alguna otra cosa" continuo en su oído con una voz seductoramente.

"e-está bien…" fue la sencilla respuesta de gohan mientras un rubor intenso crecía en su rostro, él no estaba seguro pero algo en la voz de la chica lo perturbaba un poco.

"muy bien, vamos" dijo akeno felizmente al hacer un cambio drástico en su personalidad.

Ella tomo el brazo derecho del demi sayajin aturdido en los suyos y comenzó a caminar fuera de la academia y en dirección al departamento de gohan.

Gohan se dejo llevar por la chica a causa de que se encontraba aun sorprendido por lo ocurrido, él no estaba seguro del porque la chica lo ponía así y no quería saberlo, después de todo sería mejor de ese modo.

Ellos caminaron por aproximadamente media hora a causa de que akeno detenía al pelinegro para admirar la belleza del parque o enseñarle una que otra ropa que le gustaba cada vez que pasaban por una tienda.

El pelinegro no se quejo, de hecho se divirtió cada vez que veía a la chica actuar como cualquier adolecente normal.

Después de un tiempo llegaron al departamento de gohan y se detuvieron afuera del edificio.

"bueno aquí es…" dijo gohan a la chica al mirarla, "te veré de nuevo en la escuela akeno-san…" se despidió pero se detuvo al ver que akeno estaba con la mirada perdida, "akeno-san, akeno" agito su mano enfrente de la chica para llamar su atención.

"ara?..." dijo confundía al mirar al pelinegro, "o lo lamento gohan-kun, no estaba poniendo atención" se disculpo con una reverencia.

"no tienes que disculparte, pero creo que aquí es donde nos despedimos" le dijo mientras le sonreía.

Akeno no respondió inmediatamente, ella pensó por un momento antes de dar a conocer sus palabras.

"gohan-kun, no te importa si me pasas lo que el maestro de ciencias dejo de tarea?" le pregunto al mirarlo con una sonrisa.

Gohan no esperaba eso, pero estaba consciente que akeno no sabía lo que el maestro del último periodo les encargo.

"claro, pero lo tengo todo en mi cuaderno y…" comenzó gohan al pensar en lo siguiente que iba a decir, "vamos arriba y te lo paso" continuo con algo de incertidumbre al no estar seguro de sí hizo bien.

Akeno solo asintió y le sonrió como siempre, ella tenía esperanzas de que gohan le enseñara su departamento, la verdad ella estaba muy emocionada en ver lo que sería la vida de su compañero fuera de la escuela.

Ellos entraron por la puerta y fueron recibidos por el recepcionista, quien solo pudo quedarse en total asombro y la envidia al ver a gohan y akeno subir por el elevador hacia su departamento.

"si, definitivamente me fuera gustado vivir solo" dijo a nadie en particular al mirar las puertas del elevador cerrarse. [XD]

Gohan y akeno llegaron a su destino y el pelinegro abrió la puerta permitiendo que la chica pasara primero seguido de él.

"ara, ara, que bonito lugar" dijo la chica en asombro, podría ser un pequeño cuarto pero parecía que todos los muebles se encontraban muy bien acomodados y dándole una apariencia de que el cuarto era más grande delo que parecía.

"si, un amigo me lo consiguió a un buen precio…" contesto el pelinegro al dejar su mochila en la mesita y comenzar a buscar su cuaderno en ella, "aquí esta" dijo al encontrar lo que estaba buscando.

Akeno no dijo nada solo camino al sillón y tomo asiento cercas de gohan, ella comenzó a sacar su cuaderno y un lápiz para apuntar.

"creo que era aquí…" murmuro el pelinegro al tomar asiento junto a la chica y buscar la página de su cuaderno en la cual había apuntado todo, "aquí esta, esto era todo lo que el maestro no dijo" le dijo al entregarle el cuaderno para que lo viera.

"era solo eso?, que alivio" comento la chica al escribir en su cuaderno, ella podría ser una muy buena estudiante pero al igual que cualquier otro adolecente, la escuela le resultaba algo tediosa.

Gohan vio como la chica copio el escrito en su cuaderno, él estaba asombrado por la rapidez pero delicadeza al escribir cada párrafo, cuando él escribía solo se dedicaba a ser rápido a causa de su entrenamiento como un guerrero, pero la delicadeza en cada palabra no era algo que era fuerte de él.

"ara, ara, hay algo malo en mis manos?" le pregunto akeno divertida al ver al demi sayajin quien no paraba de mirar atentamente sus manos.

"he?, n-no yo solo…" comenzó el pelinegro con un rubor al ser descubierto, "es que eres muy hábil escribiendo" le dijo al mirar al suelo en vergüenza.

Akeno solo sonrió a la vergüenza del pelinegro, le parresia tan lindo cada vez que actuaba así.

"enserio?, muchas gracias" le agradeció la chica al regresar su mirada al cuaderno y continuar con lo que estaba asiendo.

Gohan miro con una sonrisa a la chica pero aun con el rubor presente, él podía haber jurado que vio las mejillas de akeno tomar un color rosado.

Ellos estuvieron allí por un tiempo más antes de que la chica terminara de apuntar la tarea.

"ara, ara, creo que es hora de que me…" comenzó akeno pero fue brutal mente interrumpida por un trueno, "parece ser que una tormenta se avecina" comento sin dejar de sonreír al pelinegro.

Gohan no dijo nada en cambio se dirigió a la ventana del departamento y pudo ver que de hecho la tormenta ya había alcanzado la ciudad, parecía ser que era una tormenta fuerte a causa de las constantes gotas de agua que golpeaban el cristal y que las calles, edificios, casas, entre otros, fueran empapados completamente de agua en cuestión de segundos.

"_no puedo dejar que se valla así con este clima_" pensó el pelinegro al mirar el cielo y ver un trueno caer en la distancia.

"fue bueno ver tu departamento gohan-kun y te agradezco que me pasaras la…" comenzó a despedirse pero fue interrumpida nuevamente por el demi sayajin, quien parecía algo dudoso.

"porque no te quedas akeno-san?…" le pregunto y después de ver a la chica levantar sus cejas continuo, "digo, la tormenta está muy fuerte y no creo que sea buena idea que te vayas así" agrego para aclarar su punto.

Akeno lo miro por un momento antes de responder, si bien a ella no le molestaba en pasar tiempo con gohan y que esta podría ser una buena opción para vigilarlo, no quería molestar al pelinegro con su presencia.

"no te molesta que me quede?" le pregunto seriamente al mirarlo detenidamente.

Gohan se sorprendió porque esta era la primera vez que veía a la chica actuar tan seria.

"porque me debiera de molestar?" le pregunto con una sonrisa, a él no le molestaba pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que lo ponía nervioso.

"está bien, aceptare quedarme" le dijo al sonreírle lindamente.

Gohan solo se rio confundido por el repentino cambio de la chica, él no estaba seguro de si dejar que akeno se quedara era la mejor opción para pasar desapercibido, pero el hecho ser tan amable por culpa de su madre no lo dejaba dejar que la chica regresara a casa con este clima.

"bueno, creo que será mejor que avisemos a tus padres que te quedaras aquí y…" no termino de explicar el pelinegro al ver que el estado de ánimo de la chica cambio a uno que al demi sayajin no le gustaba, "akeno-san, que pasa?" pregunto gohan suavemente mientras se acercaba a la chica deprimida delante de él.

"…" la chica no respondió mientras se giraba para que el pelinegro no la viera, ella podía sentir las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos, "_porque quiero llorar?, eso paso hace tantos años y yo me dije que ya no iba a llorar_" pensó al cerrar los ojos fuertemente para tratar que las lagrimas no escaparan de sus papados.

"akeno-san, dije algo malo?" le pregunto alarmado el demi sayajin, a él no le gustaba ver en este estado a la chica.

"no es nada gohan-kun…" le respondió al darse vuelta y sonreírle, "nada de qué preocuparse" le aseguro sin dejar de sonreírle.

Gohan sabía que estaba mintiendo, él podría decirlo fácilmente por su ki pero no fue por eso que supo, fue porque esa sonrisa era una mentira, él conocía la verdadera sonrisa de la chica y esta no era su sonrisa.

"por favor akeno-san…" comenzó el demi sayajin al rodearla con sus brazos, "sé que hay algo mal, por favor dime lo que te pasa" le dijo suavemente en su oído mientras la abrazaba.

Akeno se quedo sorprendida por el repentino abrazo del demi sayajin, pero mientras más pasaba el tiempo comenzó a hundirse en sus brazos y enterrar su cabeza en su pecho, ella no tenía que llorar por algo tan tonto como eso, pero no podía parar, estar en los brazos de gohan la hacía sentir que pudiera hablar de cualquier cosa con él.

"m-mi madre murió cuando-o era pequeña-a…" dijo entre sollozos y sobre el pecho del demi sayajin, "y m-mi padre tiene la c-culpa de todo" agrego ahora con enojo pero aun entre sollozos.

Gohan quedo sorprendido por esto, esto respondía al porque el repentino cambio de la chica, él se golpeo mentalmente por haber forzado ese tema, pero no podía dejarse de preguntar sobre en que tenía la culpa su padre.

"_soy un estúpido…_" pensó con enojo dirigido a él mismo mientras apretaba mas el abrazo y deslizaba su mano derecha para ponerla en la parte posterior de la cabeza de la chica, "perdóname akeno-san, no era mi intensión preguntar eso" continuo al acariciar suavemente su cabeza.

"n-no tienes que disculparte" le dijo la chica al levantar su mirada a él y mirarlo con una pequeña sonrisa.

"_akeno-san_" pensó el pelinegro sin apartar la vista de la chica, él no estaba seguro de lo que lo poseo pero su cabeza se fue agachando mientras veía a la cara de akeno conseguir más cercas a la de él con cada minuto que pasaba.

"_gohan-kun_" pensó la chica al verlo acercarse más a su cara, ella estaba segura que tenía un interés en él pero ahora que lo veía acercarse a sus labios y sentir su aliento en su cara, no estaba segura de si lo que sentía solo era por interés o ella lo amaba de verdad?.

Tanto akeno como gohan cerraron sus ojos al conseguir más cercas de la cara del otro, sus misiones para vigilarse mutuamente ya no importaba en este momento... ¡Y que si ella no era humana!, ¡y que si él no era humano!, a ellos ya no les importaba.

Sus narices rosaban entre sí al estar tan cercas pero ellos no se detuvieron allí, siguieron acercándose más y podían sentir la punta de sus labios tocarse levemente…

_¡PRUMMGGGK!... _Se escucho un relámpago iluminando toda la habitación debido a que la luz entro por las ventanas del departamento. [No sé cómo escribir el cómo suena un relámpago. XD]

Gohan fue el primero en regresar a la realidad y abrir sus ojos solo para quedarse sin habla en lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

"p-perdóname, yo-o solo..." comenzó con torpeza el pelinegro al alejarse de la chica y darse vuelta para esconder su rubor, "t-tienes hambre?" le pregunto al querer salir de esto.

"si" fue la respuesta de la chica mientras lo miraba detenidamente y permanecer en su posición original.

"t-toma asiento" le dijo torpemente el demi sayajin al caminar a la cocina para preparar algo de comer.

Gohan se golpeo mentalmente por haberse dejado llevar, él no estaba seguro lo que paso solo recuerda haber visto esos ojos hermosos de la chica antes de que su visión fuera borrosa.

_"¡maldita sea!, que es lo que me está pasando?_" se pregunto mientras habría la nevera y comenzaba a sacar unos cuantos panes junto con el jamón y las otras cosas que necesitaba para hacer un sándwich.

Esto nunca le había pasado antes a él, desde que el viejo kaioshin había liberado su poder oculto se sentía como si algo muy dentro de él quisiera ser liberado, algo que lo hacía actuar de esta manera, no estaba seguro lo que era pero sabía que no debería ser nada bueno.

El pelinegro preparo la pequeña merienda en cuestión de minutos y después dirigirse a la sala donde akeno lo esperaba ya sentada y parecía estar metida en sus pensamientos.

"a-aquí esta, espero te guste" le dijo aun torpemente al recordar lo sucedido hace unos momentos.

"gracias" le agradeció con una pequeña sonrisa pero algo dudosa, ella definitivamente estaba pensando en algo.

Gohan suspiro al ver la reacción de la chica, pensó que aun estaba molesta por lo ocurrido hace unos momentos, si ese era el caso él tenía que arreglar el malentendido lo antes posible.

"perdóname akeno-san…" comenzó el demi sayajin al mirar al suelo, "no era mi intensión, es solo que…" continuo pero se detuvo al sentir la mano de la chica en su hombro.

"ara, no tienes que disculpare, yo también tengo la culpa…" le tranquilizo al sonreírle lindamente, de hecho ella no estaba molesta solo algo sorprendida y confundida, esta era la primera vez que su corazón latía de esa manera al estar con un chico.

"bien, que tal olvidamos eso y comenzamos a comer?" le pregunto mientras le sonreía con su típica sonrisa Son.

"por mi está bien" le aseguro la chica al mirarlo y sin dejar de sonreír, "_pero eso que paso es algo que no olvidare_" pensó para sí misma con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas.

Ellos comieron su merienda con gohan conseguir más sándwich para él mientras veían la televisión que se encontraba en la sala, pasaron un buen tiempo al reírse con un programa de comedia y de hecho se les fue el tiempo muy rápido para su gusto.

El tiempo saso como si nada y ahora era tiempo de dormir, esto solo trajo más problemas ya que el departamento solo había una habitación y gohan no permitiría que akeno durmiera en el sillón mientras él duerme cómodamente en su cama.

"pero insisto, tu puedes tener mi habitación yo dormiré en el sillón" le repitió por cuarta vez a la chica, él se había ofrecido a darle su cama mientras él dormía en el sillón pero la chica se negó a eso.

"ara, ara, no puedo quitarte tu cama gohan-kun…" dijo la chica mientras negaba con la cabeza, "ya es más que suficiente que me permitieras dejar pasar la noche en tu casa" continuo al mirarlo.

"pero no puedo dejar que duermas en el sillón mientras yo duermo en la cama" le dio a conocer su preocupación a la chica.

"con que era eso?..." le pregunto al ladear su cabeza, " entonces que tal si dormimos los dos en la cama?" le dijo al sonreírle inocentemente.

"pero eso no está bien…" no pudo terminar porque la pelinegra lo interrumpió.

"ara, ara, pero no haremos nada malo…" le dijo al mirarlo con los ojos brillantes, "eso si tu quieres" continuo con una sonrisa extraña para el pelinegro que lo puso nervioso inmediatamente.

Gohan solo pudo tragar saliva al escuchar a akeno, ellos no harían nada malo solo compartirían una cama juntos, eso era todo… verdad?.

"e-está bien" respondió inseguro el pelinegro, pero si esto era la única manera de que ella durmiera cómodamente tendría que aceptarla.

Akeno le sonrió aun mas si eso era posible, esto definitivamente seria una noche larga para el demi sayajin.

**-o-**

**A la mañana siguiente.**

Gohan se encontraba allí en su cama dormido pero su sueño se vio interrumpido por la luz que entraba por la ventana de la habitación y golpeaba su rostro.

"ventana estúpida" murmuro al voltearse de lado para evitar que la luz golpeara en su rostro.

Esto solo ocasiono que levantara sus cejas de sus ojos aun cerrados, su brazo había caído en un bulto en lugar de lo plano y sabe de la cama.

El bulto parecía moverse y después sentir dos esferas carnosas y suaves presionar con su pecho desnudo y acurrucarse más a él.

"_qué demonios?..._" pensó el pelinegro al levantarse y abrir sus ojos para capturar al infractor con su visión.

Lo que él no esperaba era ver a una akeno completamente desnuda y durmiendo en su cama junto a él, el pelinegro se quedo en completo shock al verla allí en toda su gloria y verla dormir plácidamente.

"_qué?, pero yo?, cuando?..._" se pregunto en pánico mientras miraba a la chica delante de él.

"hmmm…" gimió débilmente akeno mientras se incorporaba en una posición sentada y estiraba sus brazos al cielo, "ara?, hola gohan-kun" le saludo al ver al demi sayajin quien seguía en completo shock.

Gohan se quedo sin habla con un intenso rubor aparecer en su cara, él pudo ver como los pechos de akeno rebotaban en cada movimiento y también ver la increíble figura de esta hermoso chica delante de él.

Cada curva que se acentuaba a su delicado cuerpo pálido y los pequeños pezones erizarse al entrar en contacto con el frio del aire.

"a-akeno-s-san, q-que haces-s d-desnuda?" pregunto el demi sayajin al taparse la cara en la vergüenza, él no entendía porque la chica se encontraba en su cama y ¡completamente desnuda!.

"ara?..." pregunto confundida la chica al escuchar al pelinegro, "tú me invitaste a dormir aquí, tonto" le dijo mientras le sonreía lindamente a la vergüenza del demi sayajin.

"p-pero…" comenzó el pelinegro y después se detuvo al recordar que era cierto, "p-pero eso no explica el porqué estas desnuda" le dijo al señalarla pero asegurándose de mantener cerrado sus ojos.

"he?, tu también estas desnudo…" le contesto mientras señalaba su pecho expuesto, "no veo cual es el problema?" continuo al ladear su cabeza en la confusión, ella no estaba segura cual era el problema.

"e-eso es diferente…" dijo gohan al levantarse y mirarla con incredulidad, pero se arrepintió de mirarla de nuevo y cerro sus ojos de nueva cuenta, "como sea, no importa solo vístete yo te esperare afuera" le respondió con algo de frustración pero aun avergonzado.

"espera gohan-kun, yo…" se comenzó a disculpar la chica y tratar de detener a gohan.

Akeno pensó que gohan se había enfadado con ella y se levanto para detenerlo y disculparse por lo que fuera que había hecho mal, pero nunca conto que sus pies se atoraran con la sábana blanca y caer al suelo.

Ella cerró los ojos esperando el golpe duro con el suelo pero nunca llego en cambio sintió dos brazos musculosos sostener su caída.

Gohan vio como la chica caía al suelo y reacciono por instinto en capturarla en sus brazos antes de que callera al suelo duro, aunque ahora que la tenía en sus brazos pudo sentir sus pechos voluminosos presionar con su abdomen y su delicada mano en su pecho musculoso.

"_ella es tan hermosa_" pensó en total asombro al verla en sus brazos.

"perdóname gohan-kun yo no quería hacerte enojar" dijo la chica tímidamente al bajar su cabeza y llamar la atención de gohan de nuevo a la realidad.

"n-no estoy enojado, p-pero creo que te d-deberías cambiar" dijo torpemente el pelinegro a la chica aun en sus brazos, "_porque tiene que ser tan linda?_" se pregunto olvidándose de que se encontraba desnuda y en sus brazos.

"ara, está bien" le contesto al salir de mala gana de su posición y dirigirse hacia su traje escolar que se encontraba en el suelo de la habitación.

El demi sayajin pudo ver una mejor visión de su detrás al verla recoger su ropa en el suelo y después darse la vuelta con toda su cara roja en la vergüenza.

"_pasar tiempo con issei y los otros me está afectando_" pensó al recordar al trió pervertido que miraban a cada niña de la escuela con lujuria.

Él estaba a punto de decirle a la chica que la esperaría afuera pero se detuvo al sentir un par de manos rodearlo.

"ya estoy cambiada, que sigue?" le pregunto akeno en su oído mientras sonreía como siempre.

_Roaghhh… _se escucho quejarse el estomago del pelinegro dando señal de que estaba hambriento.

"t-tienes hambre?" le pregunto tímidamente y aliviado de que fueron interrumpidos.

**-o-**

**Con Issei.**

El se encontraba en una esquina de un edificio a la espera de yuuma, ellos habían acordado verse en este lugar en cinco minutos más, pero el castaño estaba tan emocionado por su cita que llego antes de lo indicado.

"espero que lo que akeno-san dijo sea cierto" murmuro mientras metía una mano en su bolsillo izquierdo y cavaba el papel que akeno le había dado el día de ayer.

Él solo esperaba que el amuleto si funcionara y que ellos dos pasaran una bonita cita.

"¡issei-kun!" grito yuuma al acercarse al chico y sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

"¡hola, yuuma-chan!" saludo issei al verla acercarse y guardar el papel en su bolsillo.

"estuviste esperando mucho por mi?" le pregunto mientras le sonreía de una manera linda.

"he?, n-no mucho, pero quizás nos deberíamos ponernos en marcha" le aconsejo el castaño al rascarse su cabeza en la vergüenza.

"está bien" respondió yuuma con la misma sonrisa y seguir al castaño.

Ellos fueron al mercado en el cual gohan y azazel habían comprado la ropa del uniforme, yuuma jalo al chico a una tienda de ropa alegando que debería comprar nueva para ella y para él.

Issei acepto de buena gana, pero nunca se imagino el infierno que tuvo que soportar como el maniquí personal de su cita, si bien a él no le molestaba que una chica tan linda como yuuma hiciera eso, le resultaba algo tedioso ponerse cada camiseta, zapato o pantalones que la chica le daba.

Después de la tienda de ropa pasaron por una tienda de disfraces y entraron por pura curiosidad, en ella los dos se divirtieron bueno más específicamente el chico se divirtió y la chica actuó como si tuviera miedo.

"_yuuma-chan están divertida_" pensó con una sonrisa el castaño mientras se dirigían a un puesto de malteadas para conseguir una.

"_si me toca una vez mas lo voy a matar en este mismo instante_" pensó con enojo la chica al seguir caminando al puesto de malteadas.

Ellos pidieron sus órdenes y tomaron asiento en una de las mesas vacías, estuvieron platicando de cosas triviales mientras bebían sus bebidas por un tiempo antes de que alguien en un traje de invierno que lo cubría de os pis hasta su cabeza entro y tomo asiento a unas cuantas mesas cercas de ellos.

"que extraño ese tipo, estamos en primavera, no veo porque llevar un abrigo" comento issei al mirar al sujeto con confusión, de hecho hacía mucho calor para usar un abrigo que lo cubría del todo.

"tal vez es friolento" sugirió la chica al actuar tan positiva como siempre, pero en el fondo solo podía preguntarse en lo que le pico a este tipo para usar algo como eso en esta fechas.

"creo que tienes razón" dijo dudoso el castaño y regresar su mirada a yuuma, después de todo quien era él para juzgar a la gente.

Ellos conversaron por una hora más mientras eran vigilados por el sujeto en el abrigo, nunca se dieron cuenta de que eran vigilados o no les importaba porque cada cliente que se encontraba en el puesto de malteadas podía ver con claridad que el sujeto misterioso no paraba de mirar los dos adolecentes y inclinarse para escuchar mas lo que decían.

Después de un tiempo de hablar decidieron regresar a sus casas al ver que ya se hacía tarde, pero no sin antes que issei pagara las bebidas y agradecer al encargado del puesto.

**-o-**

**Con Gohan.**

Gohan se había librado de akeno hace un tiempo, ella se había dejado su departamento alegando que tenía unas cosas que hacer pero no sin antes tratarlo de convencerlo de que la dejara dormir nuevamente en su departamento algún día.

Actualmente el pelinegro se encontraba mirando como issei y yuuma salían del puesto de malteadas, él se encontraba en un abrigo que lo cubría de la cabeza a los pies con la esperanza que el castaño y la chica no lo reconocieran.

Él los había estado siguiendo desde que entraron al edificio mientras se escondía en diferentes esquinas, botes de basura, sillas o cualquier cosa que pudiera usar como escondite, por suerte para él nunca lo vieron pero todo eso cambio cuando entraron a esta tienda de malteadas.

Viendo la única manera de seguirlos dentro se disfrazo con un abrigo de gran tamaño para ocultar se rostro de ellos y después entrar al lugar con la esperanza de tenerlos mejor vigilados, pero ahora los veía salir y tenía que seguirlos.

"_que está planeando ese chica?..._" pensó el pelinegro al levantarse y comenzar a caminar a la entrada por donde salieron los dos, "_ella a un no ha hecho nada para issei_" continuo en sus pensamientos al preguntarse si en realidad hizo bien en seguirlos.

Él estaba a punto de abrir la puerta y después salir para continuar siguiendo a issei y yuuma pero una mano en su hombro lo detuvo.

"disculpe señor pero nos tendrá que acompañar" dijo una voz ronca pero firme al hablar.

Gohan se dio vuelta solo para ver a un tipo a sus mediados de los treinta con un uniforme que solo podía suponer de la policía de la ciudad.

"_¡mierda!..._" pensó en pánico al ver al oficial, en que se había metido?, "perdón pero porque oficial?" pregunto cortésmente para no alterar al policía.

"se nos ha notificado que usted parece estar vigilando a un par de adolecentes" le respondió el policía mientras tomaba el brazo del demi sayajin.

"fue tan obvio?..." pregunto ingenuamente mientras una gota de sudor bajaba por su cuello.

"eso es todo, usted acaba de confesar su delito…" comenzó el policía al voltear al pelinegro o intentar voltearlo, "usted está bajo arresto" continuo mientras lo esposaba de sus manos.

Gohan se dejo esposar ya que no quería ir en contra de las leyes de este mundo, él se maldijo por ser tan estúpido.

"_y ahora que voy a hacer?..._" se pregunto al no tener ni idea, pero su decisión fue forzada al sentir un ki disminuir considerablemente y otro algo oscuro aumentar, "es issei-san y yuuma-san" se dio cuenta al gritar y confundir al policía.

Estaba a punto de preguntarle lo que estaba hablando pero se detuvo al ser empujado por una fuerza invisible y después ver como el sujeto desaparecía en el cielo dejado detrás de si su abrigo de invierno y unas esposas de metal completamente destruidas.

"q-que?..." no pudo encontrar las palabras correctas el policía al seguir en el suelo en completo shock por lo sucedido.

Gohan podía sentir el ki de issei desaparecer con cada segundo que pasaba, él necesitaba darse prisa o si no moriría, tomando un impulso gracias a que aumento su ki exploto en una llama blanca y lanzarse en la dirección de issei a toda velocidad.

"allí esta" murmuro al notar a dos personas en una fuente circular, usando su súper velocidad desapareció y apareció alado de un issei quien se encontraba en el suelo y con un agujero en su estomago.

El demi sayajin pudo notar que la sangre no paraba de salir del estomago del chico y en su boca había rastros de sangra con saliva, él se estaba muriendo y tenía que hacer algo rápido.

"issei, no te mueras, ¡escúchame! no cierres los ojos" le dijo desesperadamente al poner sus manos en su herida y comenzar a darle algo de su energía al castaño.

Reynare vio con interés como el chico del otro día haya aparecido y después ver como ponía sus manos en el estomago del idiota.

"_ja, creo que la suerte esta de mi lado_" pensó con arrogancia al ver al demi sayajin tratando de hacer que issei despierte.

Lo que reynare no sabía era que el pelinegro había transferido algo de su ki al castaño para estabilizarlo, si bien no lo curaba del todo solo le deba más tiempo antes de morir.

"_tengo que llevarlo a un hospital lo antes posible…_" pensó en pánico al mirarlo, él sabía que los hospitales no podrían curar a tiempo las heridas del chico, pero tenía que aferrarse a una esperanza y esa era la única, "como me gustaría tener una semilla del ermitaño en estos momentos" murmuro al recordar las semillas.

"jajajaja, es inútil él morirá en cuestión de segundos…" dijo reynare llamando la atención del pelinegro, "y tú le seguirás" continuo al sonreírle malvadamente.

"…" gohan no respondió ni siquiera reacciono a la amenaza de la chica, él estaba loco no loco no era la palabra estaba furioso de lo que esta chica le había hecho a issei.

"acaso no escuchaste?, dije que…" pero no pudo terminar al ver desaparecer a gohan y después sentir un puño en su estomago que la hizo escupir un poco de sangre de su boca y perder el aire.

"escuche bien lo que dijiste" le respondió gohan al estar parado enfrente de ella, él no quería golpearla pero ver a issei en este estado no lo dejo pensar, por suerte pudo evitar golpearla con más fuerza y dejarla inconsciente o peor aun matarla.

Reynare no podía responder, ella sentía como el aire había escapado de sus pulmones, ¡diablos!, este era el golpe más fuerte que había recibido en toda su vida.

Gohan suspiro, estaba seguro que la chica se merecía esto o incluso más, pero eso no era lo que fuera hecho su padre.

"perdóname por el golpe, pero tú te lo buscaste…" le dijo al hacer una pausa y mirar a la chica que aun se agarraba su estomago en el dolor, "vete y no te acerques mas a issei-san" continuo al darse vuelta y caminar hacia su amigo caído, él tenía que llevarlo a un hospital lo antes posible.

Reynare no lo podía creer, ella había sido vencida por este tipo?, no ella no sería vencida tan fácilmente y de eso se encargaría de enseñarle.

Usando su brazo izquierdo comenzó a aparecer una lanza de luz del mismo color que sus ojos furiosos mientras miraba la espalda del pelinegro.

"_porque él?..._" pensó con enojo al verlo alejarse, "_nadie es más fuerte que yo y mucho menos alguien como él_" continuo al levantarse débilmente y alzar su lanza encima de ella mientras apuntaba la espalda del demi sayajin.

"aquí vamos de nuevo…" murmuro el pelinegro sin siquiera darse vuelta, él podía sentir el ki de la chica fluir erráticamente, "_creo que no tendré otra opción_" pensó con decepción al no poder salir de esto sin tener que pelear.

"¡nadie se burla de la gran reynare!" grito repentinamente y después lanzar la lanza de luz hacia el demi sayajin enfrente de ella.

Gohan no necesitaba darse vuelta para saber que algo se acercaba detrás de él, espero por un tiempo y cuando el objeto estuvo lo suficientemente cercas se dio media vuelta y capturo la lanza en sus manos desnudas.

"_c-como?..._" pensó la chica en shock al ver al pelinegro detener su lanza como si no fuera nada, "_yo puse toda mi energía en ella_" ella no lo quería admitir pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía impotente ante alguien.

Gohan vio como la chica retrocedía inconsciente mente, tal vez el no tenia que pelear después de todo quizás…

"este ki?" pregunto repentinamente al sentir algo detrás de él, cuando se dio vuelta pudo ver que el papel que akeno le dio a issei se encontraba en el suelo y estaba brillando en un rojo intenso, "_es de ella_" termino en sus pensamientos al recordar a quien pertenecía este ki.

El demi sayajin no sabía que quería ella en este lugar, pero tenía que averiguarlo.

"que esta…" comenzó a preguntar la chica pero fue brutal mente interrumpida al ver desaparecer al pelinegro y después sentir dos brazos fuertes que las sostenían, "he?" dijo confundida al ver el mismo parque donde se encontraban solo con la diferencia de que lo veía desde una distancia más alejada y detrás de unos arbustos, todo esto junto con el hecho de que su boca se encontraba tapada por una mano.

Gohan había usado su velocidad para esconderse detrás de los arbustos y llevar a reynare con él ya que no se iba a mover de su posición, él quería saber que quería ella en un lugar como este y por eso el motivo de esconderse.

"_¡maldición!, issei-san aun esta allí_" maldijo en su mente al percatarse de eso, él se había olvidado del castaño en el suelo, solo esperaba que la chica no le haga nada malo o si no sabría lo que es un sayajin enfurecido.

Reynare en cambio se quedo confundida, ella podía sentir su espalda ser presionada con el pecho y el abdomen del tipo, de hecho ahora que estaba tan cercas de él podía sentir que se encontraba en muy buena forma física para alguien de su edad.

"_¡por dios!, estos músculos son reales?_" pensó con un pequeño rubor al sentir los brazos que la rodeaban, "_que estoy pensando?, tengo que salir de aquí_" se golpeo mentalmente por pensar de esa manera y buscaba alguna alternativa de escape.

Gohan no le prestó atención a la chica en sus brazos en cambio se quedo mirando atentamente como una figura comenzó a emerger de algunos símbolos extraños que surgieron de el piso.

Él vio como la figura fue tomando color dando a conocer a la chica que vio con akeno ese día y después ver como ella hablaba al cuerpo del castaño.

"_ella no tiene malas intenciones…_" se dio cuenta al sentir su ki, azazel le había dicho que ella como Sona no eran malas pero no se podría estar seguro hasta que lo viera con sus propios ojos, "_pero de qué habla con issei?_" continuo sin tener ni idea, él estaba preocupado por su amigo, si bien le había dado algo de su ki no lo curo del todo.

Reynare no presto atención a la escena delante de ella en cambio estuvo en busca de un plan para poder escapar de las garras del demi sayajin, ella sabia gracias a la fuerza de sus brazos que no podría liberarse usando la fuerza, pero había otro modo de escapar y aunque pareciera algo patético de su parte era la única opción.

"¡haaa!" grito en agonía el pelinegro al sentir un par de dientes encajarse en su mano.

Esto provoco que soltara a la chica y utilizara su brazo para agarrarse la mano en el dolor, reynare viendo su posibilidad no lo dudo dos veces y despego sus alas las cuales habían sido aplastadas por culpa del pelinegro y después salir volando del lugar.

Él estaba a punto de volar tras ella pero fue detenido por llamas rojas que volaron en su dirección las cuales pudo esquivar a tiempo.

"quien eres tú?" grito ferozmente rias al mirar a la persona que se encontraba delante de ella.

"_y ahora qué?_" pensó el pelinegro al verla acercarse cautelosamente a él.

**-o-**

**Cap 7 echo… Que les pareció?.**

**Jajajaja… Que pensaron?, que iba a poner una escena de sexo?. [Aun no es el momento. XD]**

**Me gustaría decir que eso que paso entre gohan y akeno no se significa que ella se quedara con él, yo solo puse esa escena porque quería dar una idea sobre la relación de ellos.**

**También me gustaría decir que, ¡USTEDES SON GENIALES!, enserio 10 comentarios en un capitulo, eso es mi nuevo record y es por eso que este cap tiene más de 9mil palabras. [:)]**

**Sesión de dudas:**

**Dantrlan: Muchas gracias y me alegro de que te haiga gustado el cap, sobre el emparejamiento tienes razón esas dos están algo raro pero me gustan [XD], como te diste cuenta no lo salve pero era porque yo en algún capitulo dije que no quería meterme en más problemas al cambiar por completo la trama, a mi también me llama la atención esos tipos de emparejamientos por eso el motivo de esta historia, [XD] y sobre el lemon pues quizás pero eso sería en capítulos muy en el futuro. [Aunque no creo que sea muy especifico sobre esas escenas. XD]**

**Invitado 1: Gracias, [:)] y se tomaran en cuenta tus emparejamientos, pero creo que no deberías decir así, ``Y el resto para issei´´ haces ver a las otras chicas como si no fueran nada. [XD]**

**Naruto Kurosaki Uzumaki: Me da gusto que te allá gustado, y estoy de acuerdo con usted sobre lo de akeno, ella definitivamente no sería la misma si no dijera eso, sobre lo de reynalle [XD], no creo que gohan le lance un kamehameha al igual que los villanos de dbz, pero espero te haiga gustado la pequeña paliza que le dio, [XD] y lo otro quizás lo haga? o quizás no?.**

**Invitado 2: Muchas gracias, sobre la duración este cap lo hice más largo considerando tu opinión, porque ustedes son grandiosos [:)], sobre el emparejamiento aun estoy indeciso pero tu voto se tomara en cuenta. [;)]**

**Ssjdios 2: muchas gracias y no te preocupes no lo hare. [;)]**

**thedark99: Muchas gracias, woau… eres el primero que me da ese emparejamiento, no te preocupes pensare en ello. [^_^]**

**kami no kami: Muchas gracias. [^_^]**

**leon solitario: Muchas gracias, de hecho este capítulo lo hice al pensar en tu opinión, espero te guste. [:)]**

**Sayanslayer: te lo agradezco mucho, sobre el emparejamiento, pensare en ello. [^_^]**

**Invitado 3: Gracias, claro tu voto se tomara en cuenta. [:)]**

**Sesión de dudas terminado…**

**Gracias a todos ustedes que leen mi historia, espero les haiga gustado este cap. [^_^]**

**Una cosa más antes de despedirme, les prometo que cuando estas fechas terminen podre subir capítulos más seguidos. [;)]**

**Sin más que decir, Suerte y… Bye.**


	9. Especial De Navidad

**Hola a todos, antes de comenzar me gustaría decirles que esto no es un capitulo, en realidad es un ``Especial De Navidad´´ para todos ustedes que siguen mis historias… Muchas gracias chicos, sin ustedes no sería nada. ^_^**

**También me gustaría agregar que este ``Especial De Navidad´´ lo hice al juntar todas mis historias en una sola.**

**Advertencia: pueden ser expoliados al leer esto… O no?. [XP]**

**Ni DB/DBZ/DBGT, Naruto, High school DXD o Fairy Tail me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus creadores.**

"hola" **hablar**

"_hola_" **pensar**

"**hola**" **nombre de un ataque**

**-o-**

Cada calle, casa, edificio o cualquier cosa que se pudiera ver, era cubierto por una espesa capa de nieve, pero la nieve no era lo único que lucía, también focos muy pequeños de diferente color los cuales estaban acomodados en cada rincón y entre otros objetos navideños esparcidos por todo el lugar.

Muchos se estarán preguntando el motivo de todo esto?, la razón fue porque hoy era un día especial y mágico, un día en el que las familias, amigos entre otros pudieran pasar juntos y ser felices.

Ese día en el que las indiferencias se hacían un lado, ese día en que se perdonaba todo… Si hoy era ese día, el día de la Navidad.

"¡chicos!, tranquilícense aún falta mucho para que sean las doce de la mañana" les regaño gohan por tercera vez en el día, el había estado tratando de controlarlos porque quería abrir sus regalos de navidad lo antes posible.

Bulma al ser la persona inteligente, previno esto y decidió esconder los presentes en su laboratorio para que los niños no lo abrieran.

"gohan no es justo, tu dijiste que hoy los abriríamos" naruto hizo un mala cara al mirar al demi sayajin.

"si hermano mayor, tu dijiste eso" estuvo de acuerdo goten con un puchero al mirar al pelinegro.

Gohan no sabía qué hacer, él les había dicho eso pero nunca les especifico a qué horas.

"vamos, que tal si abren los regalos después de que comamos la cena?" les pregunto issei a los niños al ver toda la escena.

Los niños dudaron por un momento antes de asentir de mala gana, ellos querían abrir sus regalos ¡YA!, pero parecía que tendrían que esperarse por más tiempo.

"está bien…" dijo en la derrota el rubio pero después miro a goten "vamos goten, tenemos que hacer algo" le dijo el chico al niño mientras lo tomaba del brazo y lo jalaba para uno de los cuartos vacios de la casa.

"¡espérenme naruto, goten!, yo también quiero ir" grito trunks al mirarlos alejarse y después seguirlos.

Gohan suspiro y agradecerle en voz baja a issei por ir a su rescate, él podría ser un hermano mayor pero eso no significaba que supiera actuar como tal.

"_por lo menos los otros están tranquilos…_" pensó al mirar a los demás ocupantes.

Había alrededor de 22 personas en la Cor. Capsula, él pelinegro estaba agradecido de que la fiesta había sido en este lugar ya que si fuera sido en otra parte de seguro no abrían cabido.

Pudo ver a akeno y rias platicar con kurenai y anko de algo que hacia sonrojar a la chica de ojos rojos, él estaba confundido y curioso por lo que le decía, también vio como krillin y yamcha reían a carcajadas al ver a kakashi y gai discutiendo de algo que él no tenía ni idea.

Gohan volteo hacia su izquierda para ver a un grupo de niños quizás entre sus 12 y 13 años platicar animadamente entre sí, si no recordaba mal la chica de coletas se llamaba videl, la niña rubia era erase y el chico rubio quien flexionaba sus manos era shapner, ese niño parecía estar tratando de impresionar a una niña de cabello rojizo de nombre erza y mientras sus amigos natsu y gray peleaban entre si detrás de ella.

"_creo que a esos niños los invito mi otro yo_" pensó mientras los miraba con una gota de sudor y recordar a su yo más joven, "por cierto, donde esta?" se pregunto al voltear en busca de sí mismo. [?]

Él lo pudo ver platicar con una chica un poco mayor a su otro yo con el pelo blanco que le llegaba a asta sus hombros, ella parecía dedicarse a solo escuchar al niño delante de ella pero sin demostrar ninguna emoción en su rostro.

"_ella debe ser koneko, la amiga de rias y akeno_" se dio cuenta al recordar la descripción de ella por parte de akeno, pero ahora que le veía con sus propios ojos no podía dejar de preguntarse si la chica no era un robot.

Y hablando de robots o cyborgs, la esposa de krillin dieciocho se encontraba con su mamá y bulma en la cocina, ellas estaban preparando la mesa para la cena navideña junto con vegeta él cual se vio obligado por una cierta científico de pelo lila.

"iré a ver si el señor picoolo quiere entrar…" murmuro al recordar al namekian que se encontraba arriba del techo de Cor. Capsula, "issei, puedes mantener vigilados a los niños mientras no estoy?" le pregunto a su amigo el demi sayajin mientras salía por la puerta sin siquiera esperar una respuesta del castaño.

"hee?, bien" dijo en derrota al verlo alejarse, él no quería desperdiciar su tiempo con un par de niños, cuando podía quedarse aquí y ver los enormes pechos que se encontraban delante de él.

Gohan salió de la corporación capsula y después subir al techo con un salto, pero al llegar arriba no esperaba ver la escena enfrente de él, allí se encontraba piccolo pero no estaba solo a unos cuantos metros de el namekian no era otra que reynare, ellos se encontraban recargados contra la pared e ignorarse mutuamente.

El demi sayajin estaba confundido, él había invitado a ella en un intento de que lo perdonara por haberla golpeado tan fuerte ese día, pero la chica le había dejado bien claro que no quería ir a su estúpida cena navideña y decirle que ojala se lo tragara él diablo, pero aquí estaba en el techo junto con su mentor.

"_chicas, quien las entiende?..._" [Yo no lo dije, fue gohan.] pensó al caminar hacia ellos que se encontraban demasiado ocupados ignorándose para darse cuenta de la persona que se acercaba, "¡hola señor picoolo, ryenare!, porque no entran?" les dijo al llamar su atención a él.

"gohan?" dijeron los dos sorprendidos al verlo.

"claro que soy yo…" les dijo mientras sonreía con la famosa sonrisa Son, "parece que ya se conocen" comento sin dejar de sonreír.

Esas últimas palabras causo que tanto la chica como el ser verde gruñeran a él.

"yo no hablo con niñas tontas/monstruos verdes" le dijeron al unisonó mientras lo miraban con enojo.

Gohan dio un paso atrás inconsciente mente, él sabía del temperamento de ellos pero ser la persona a la cual iba dirigido su enojo lo hizo estremecerse un poco.

"c-claro, pero porque n-no entran?, todos los chicos se encontrar adentro" les pregunto nerviosamente al tratar de cambiar de tema.

"yo no convivo con la gente" fue la respuesta de su maestro al mirar a otro lado.

"y yo no tengo intenciones de entrar a esa fiesta tonta" respondió amargamente la chica mientras lo miraba.

El pelinegro bajo la cabeza en decepción, sabía que sería inútil pero tenía que intentarlo, aunque no estaba seguro el porqué se encontraban aquí si no tenían intensión de entrar.

"pero entonces, que hacen aquí?" les pregunto al no tener ni idea de eso.

Reynare y picoolo se quedaron congelados al no saber qué decir, gohan tenía un punto si ellos no venían a la fiesta entonces porque se encontraban aquí?.

"ustedes quieren entrar, verdad?" fue más un hecho que una pregunta al sonreírles burlonamente.

"¡de que hablas?, ese estúpido tipo verde puede que quiera entrar pero yo no!" grito con un rubor en su rostro la chica al mirar dagas al demi sayajin, ella había sido descubierta.

"tu cara dice otra cosa" comento el chico al sonreírle, él podía ver claramente que ella quería estar dentro y pasar tiempo con ellos o más específicamente él, aunque él no sabía eso y por el bien de cualquier persona no debería de saberlo.

"he?, y-yo…" trato de contrarrestar pero no pudo conseguir las palabras necesarias, "como sea, solo entrare para ver lo patético que es" murmuro la ultima parte con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas.

Piccolo en cambio se quedo callado y vio todo la escena enfrente de él, si bien no festejaba este día él podía hacer una excepción por gohan su alumno y amigo, además él estaba curioso porque tanto alboroto con estas fechas.

"bien gohan, pero si no me gusta me iré…" le dijo su maestro al caminar hacia él y poner una mano en su hombro, "pero solo si esta bruja se mantiene alejado de mi" continuo sin dejarlo de mirar.

"¡hey!, a quien le dices bruja?, estúpido duende subdesarrollado" le grito con enojo al escuharlo.

"_parecen un par de niños_" pensó con decepción el pelinegro mientras negaba con la cabeza.

**-o-**

**Dentro de la Corp. Capsula.**

"mira nena, apuesto que nunca antes habías vito unos músculos así de grandes?" le pregunto por sexta vez sharpner a erza mientras flexionaba sus bíceps.

La niña de pelo rojo solo puso los ojos en la pregunta del rubio, de hecho ella había visto a teen gohan con más grandes músculos, sin mencionar que el adulto gohan los tenía más grande. [Me referiré el gohan niño como: Teen Gohan y al grande como: Gohan]

"hablando de teen gohan, donde esta?" se pregunto al buscar al demi sayajin e ignorar al chico enfrente de ella.

Después de buscarlo por toda la sala, lo encontró sentado con una chica unos cuantos años mayor que ellos, teen gohan parecía estar platicando con ella de algo mientras que la chica solo asentía con la cabeza y comía una paleta helada, lo cual era curioso considerando que hacía mucho frio.

Ignorando al chico arrogante comenzó a caminar hacia el pelinegro y la chica pero fue detenida al escuchar una esfera de árbol de navidad caer.

"eso es todo lo que tienes llamita?" dijo burlonamente gray a natsu al levantarse de su posición en el suelo y cercas de la esfera quebrada.

"ja, es solo en inicio cubitos" le respondió del mismo modo y sonreírle.

Ellos comenzaron a lanzare puños y patadas mientras era visto por kiba quien no sabía qué hacer con ellos.

"vamos chicos, los amigos no se pelean" trato de razonar con los niños pero fracaso miserablemente.

Tanto natsu como gray ignoraron al adolecente y continuaron con su pelea, pero fueron interrumpidos al ser golpeados fuertemente en sus mejillas y estrellarse a cada lado de la pared de la habitación.

"¡Si vuelvo a ver que se están peleando juro que me encargare que no vean la luz del sol!" les grito erza con una mirada intensa a los chicos en el suelo.

Ellos no respondieron en cambio se acurrucaron en cualquier cosa que estuviera a su alcance y asentir con la cabeza, ninguno de ellos quería experimentar su ira.

"así está mejor" murmuro al darse vuelta y continuar su camino hacia teen gohan y koneko.

Kiba vio como la niña se fue tranquilamente, él no sabía si estar confundido o tener miedo al presenciar la actitud repentina de la niña.

"_por lo menos, hizo que terminaran de pelear_" pensó al ver a los dos chicos quienes aun se encontraban acurrucados en su posición original.

Erza continuo con su objetivo pero nuevamente fue interrumpida al ser jalada por sus brazos.

"¡hey!, ¡suéltame!" grito desesperada y tratar de liberarse de la garras de su infractor pero fallo miserablemente.

"ara, ara, veo que tienes aun carácter allí" le dijo akeno mientras la arrastraba al sillón donde rias, kurenai y anko la esperaban.

"no te preocupes solo queremos hablar con usted" le dijo rias educadamente y ver como akeno la soltaba.

Erza no sabía que pensar, ella fue obligado a este lugar pero este chica parecía lo suficientemente amable para ella, además su pelo era rojo al igual que ella, tal vez un poco mas rojo y estaba curiosa si era natural o artificial, después de todo no era común el pelo de ese color.

"y que quieren decirme?" pregunto algo dudosa al mirar a las cuatro chicas en el sillón.

"te gusta teen gohan?" fue la pregunta directa de kurenai a la niña quien solo pudo quedarse en shock por la sorpresa.

**-o-**

**En otro lugar de la Corp. Capsula.**

"estas seguro de ello naruto?" pregunto dudoso goten al rubio mientras se escondían en una esquina.

"claro, además que es lo malo que puede pasar?" le contesto naruto al pelinegro.

"pero, si se enojan?" volvió a preguntar el niño aun inseguro de si era una buena idea.

"no te preocupes goten, ellos nunca sabrán quien lo hizo" le aseguro trunks a su amigo mientras miraba de reojo al pasillo vacio.

Ellos se habían ido a la habitación solo para que el rubio les contara un plan que tenía en mente, si bien era arriesgado valía la pena ver las reacciones de todos cuando descubrieran la sorpresa.

"si goten, si ellos no nos dan nuestros regalos entonces tendremos que conseguirlos nosotros" agrego el rubio al mirar al pelinegro con una sonrisa traviesa.

Goten solo asintió con la cabeza, él creía que lo que estaban asiendo estaba mal pero si sus amigos lo hacían, porque no podía él?.

Sin decir nada mas, ellos se dirigieron a una puerta de metal al final del pasillo pero no sin antes asegurarse de que nadie los viera.

Al llegar notaron un cuadro con números a lado de la puerta junto con luces de color rojo que se encontraban encima de ella.

"ahora como vamos a entrar?" pregunto naruto al no haber contado con esto, la puerta parecía estar cerrada y solo se abría bajo un código especifico.

"ja, es pan comido para mi" se jacto trunks al caminar al panel y volar para estar a la altura de ella, él comenzó a escribir algunos numero y después presionar un botón verde que abrió inmediatamente la puerta.

"wow, eres impresionante trunks" dijo goten en el asombro al ver a su amigo de pelo lila.

"ya lo sé" contesto arrogantemente mientras ponía una mano en su cintura y se veía las manos.

"lo que sea, démonos prisa antes que nos vean…" comento el rubio al entrar por la puerta y después ver como goten y trunks lo seguían antes de que las puertas se cerraran de nueva cuenta, "_ellos van a estar muy sorprendidos_" pensó naruto con diversión al ver todo tipo de maquinas y otras cosas más, pero lo que se destaco fue una nave espacial en forma circular.

**-o-**

**En otro lugar de la Corp. Capsula.**

"donde se pudieron haber metido esos niños?" se pregunto en un murmullo issei al caminar por los largos pasillos de la corporación capsula, él estaba asombrado que gohan conocía a Bulma Biefrens.

Pero este no era el momento de pensar en eso, los chicos habían desaparecido de la vista de él y tenía que encontrarlos antes de que hicieran un desastre.

"_solo son niños, que puede pasar?_" él no tenía ni la más mínima idea.

Camino por un tiempo antes de entrar a una puerta de gran tamaño, dentro pudo notar que de hecho era la cocina y si su nariz no le fallaba algo se estaba quemando.

"¡bulma!, ya sacaste las costillas del horno?" le pregunto chichi a la científico de pelo lila.

"el que?, ¡ho, mierda!, ¡vegeta saca las costillas del horno!" grito en pánico la heredera de la corporación capsula al oler el aire.

"¡nadie me dice que hacer mujer!" grito el príncipe de los sayajin molesto por recibir órdenes.

"¡cállate y saca las costillas de una puta vez!" contrarresto bulma al escuchar a su marido y mirarlo amenazadoramente.

"mujer molesta" carraspeo vegeta de mala gana y después ir a sacar las costillas quemadas.

Issei solo pudo ver con una gota de sudor la escena enfrente de él, ahora sabía muy bien porque la cena navideña no había empezado aun, lo que no entendía era el porqué no dejar que tus chef cocinaran en lugar de ti mismo.

"¡nooo!, todo mi arduo trabajo se fue por la borda" grito chichi mientras las lagrimas bajaban de sus ojos.

Dieciocho quien se encontraba recargada contra una pared solo pudo poner los ojos a la exageración de chichi.

"_exagerada_" pensó al mirar por la ventana que se encontraba a un lado de ella.

"cálmate chichi…" consoló bulma a la matriarca hijo, "lo intentamos, pero creo que será mejor si pedimos la comida a domicilio" continuo al no ver otra opción.

"que quieres sabandija miserable?" pregunto en un gruñido vegeta a issei al percatarse de su presencia.

El castaño no pudo responder, estaba demasiado asustado para siquiera formar palabras a la pregunta del príncipe enojado.

"¡vegeta!, no le hagas caso que pasa issei?" le pregunto cortes mente bulma pero no sin antes mandarle una mirada a vegeta.

"b-bueno, yo solo e-estaba buscando a los niños" comenzó nerviosamente pero se fue recuperando con cada palabra que decía.

Bulma asintió con la cabeza en señal de que entendió, ella sabía que trunk y goten era un infierno pero ahora que estaba naruto con ellos no quería ni pensar en lo que esos chiquillos pudieran hacer.

"vegeta, ayuda a issei a buscar a los niños" le dijo la heredera de la corporación capsula a su marido.

"ja, yo no recibo ordenes de ti…" se burlo pero al ver la mirada que le estaba dando su mujer decidió continuar, "pero esto me ayudara de ejercicio, después de todo" continuo al voltearse y salir por la puerta.

Issei no estaba seguro de que eso fuera una buena idea, siendo sincero a él le daba miedo este tipo y no quería meterse en su camino.

"no te preocupes, él no es tan malo" le aseguro bula al ver el malestar del adolecente.

"esta b-bien" respondió dudoso pero acepto, no podría ser tan malo verdad… O si?.

**-o-**

**Regresando con Erza.**

Erza está caminando en dirección hacia teen gohan, ella estaba muy nerviosa en lo que acababa de escuchar de las chicas, pero si ellas dijeron que funcionaria entonces tendría que tratar.

"hola erza" saludo alegremente teen gohan a la chica de pelo rojo, él podía ver que se encontraba algo nerviosa y con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas.

"h-hola gohan" saludo de la misma manera la chica pero mirando al suelo.

"te pasa algo?, te ves algo roja" le pregunto inocente mente el demi sayjin al poner su mano en su frente.

Esto solo hizo que la cara de la chica se calentara aun más.

"estas hirviendo, ven te llevare con el médico" dijo teen gohan sobresaltado al darse cuenta de la temperatura de la chica y tomar su mano mientras la llevaba al médico privado de bulma.

Erza tenía que continuar con el plan como las chicas le dijeron, ella se detuvo y así detener a gohan por suerte él no estaba usando sus fuerza sobre humana al jalarla de la mano.

"gohan, estoy bien" le aseguro al soltar su mano.

"pero estas…" no pudo terminar porque la chica lo interrumpió bruscamente.

"¡que estoy bien!..." le grito en la vergüenza mientras su cara se volvía mas roja, "perdón, pero me encuentro muy sana" continuo mientras se disculpaba por actuar así.

Teen gohan solo se rasco la cabeza muy confundido por ella, pero quien era él para juzgar, después de todo había visto cosas más raras que esto.

"está bien…" comenzó mientras asentía con su cabeza, "pero, para que me querías?" le pregunto al no estar seguro.

El rubor de la niña comenzó a volver a sus mejillas mientras trataba de responder.

"me podrías acompañar al patio trasero?" le pidió tímidamente al juntar sus dedos con timidez.

"claro, pero para qué?" le volvió a preguntar ya que no veía el motivo por el que ella quería ir al patio trasero, "_no veo porque quiere ir atrás si aquí está la fiesta_" pensó mientras le sonreía.

"solo me puedes acompañar?" le contesto con la misma pregunta, ella no quería decirle el motivo del porque quería eso.

"está bien" respondió incierto el pelinegro y comenzar a liderar el camino al patio trasero.

Ellos caminaron en silencio por los pasillos largos de la corporación capsula, al parecer ninguna persona se podía ver en el edificio, tal vez por ser día de navidad bulma les había dado el día libre.

"_solo tráelo allí y cuando veas el muérdago…_" dijo anko en los recuerdos de la niña mientras seguían caminando por los pasillos, "lo beso" murmuro erza con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas.

"hm?, dijiste algo?" pregunto el pelinegro a la chica mientras la miraba confundido, él podía haber jurado que la escucho decir algo.

"n-nada, nada en lo absoluto" respondió rápidamente la niña mientras agitaba sus manos delante de ella.

"está bien" murmuro confundido el demi sayajin pero lo dejo pasar.

**-o-**

**En otro lugar de la Corp. Capsula.**

"están seguras que ella lo hará?" pregunto kurenai a las otras chicas mientras caminaban por el patio trasero de la corporación capsula.

"no te preocupes, ella lo hará…" le aseguro anko a su amiga al sonreírle burlonamente, "después de todo, ella si acepta sus sentimientos" agrego con picardía sin dejar que su sonrisa caiga.

"¡hey!, que fue eso?" pregunto la belleza de ojos rojos, ella sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería anko con esas palabras.

"tranquilas, no es el momento para hablar de tu enamoramiento con gohan" le dijo rias a las dos mientras negaba con la cabeza.

"pero no tengo ningún interés en él" le respondió al hacer un puchero porque no le creían.

"ara, pues yo si tengo uno" comento akeno mientras sonreía lindamente.

"y yo" agrego anko mientras miraba a su amiga.

Kurenai solo pudo suspirar en derrota, nadie le creía que no estaba enamorada de ese idiota… Verdad?.

"como sea, yo…" no pudo terminar porque las puertas de la entrada del patio trasero comenzaron a abrirse.

"son ellos, escóndanse" susurro anko mientras se escondía en unos arbustos blancos a causa de la nieve.

Ellas se escondieron en el mismo lugar que anko mientras miraban a teen gohan y erza salir por la puerta.

"hay, míralos son tan tiernos" comento akeno al ver como el niño abrió la puerta permitiendo que erza pasara por ella antes de salir él.

Kurenai asintió al estar de acuerdo con la chica a su lado, definitivamente se veían tan lindos juntos.

"ahora la pregunta es, si tendrá el coraje para hacerlo?" pregunto rias a las otras sin dejar de ver la escena enfrente de ella.

"solo hay una manera de averiguarlo" agrego anko mientras sonreía extrañamente.

**-o-**

**Regresando con Issei y Vegeta.**

Él se encontraba caminando por detrás de vegeta y a una distancia muy considerable, el adolecente no quería hacer enojar a ese tipo y ver lo que el destino le deparaba.

"_solo espero que los encontremos rápido_" pensó al bajar la vista al suelo mientras veía sus pies con cada paso que daba.

"tienes miedo?..." pregunto vegeta al romper el silencio y sacar de sus pensamientos a issei, "pues deberías" continuo con una sonrisa que el castaño no podía ver a causa de su posición detrás de él.

"_mierda, estoy tan muerto_" pensó en pánico y ver la espalda del príncipe sayajin en el terror.

Vegeta solo estaba jugando con el chico, a él le gustaba ver como la gente aun se estremecía por su solo presencia,… hoo , eso eran los buenos tiempos.

Después de caminar por un tiempo más, se detuvo enfrente de él laboratorio de bulma, él podía sentir a los niños en esta habitación.

"aquí están" le dijo el sayajin al adolecente sin siquiera mirarlo, él estaba mirando la puerta de metal de acero en su lugar.

"aquí?..." pregunto dudoso el castaño, no estaba seguro porque ellos vendrían aquí, "y como vamos a entrar?, tienes la clave?" continuo con sus preguntas al notar el cuadro con números que se encontraba a un lado de la puerta.

"por supuesto que tengo la clave, es esta…" dijo vegeta con una sonrisa mientras levantaba su mano y abría su palma al apuntar la puerta de acero.

"he?, y eso en que…" no pudo terminar ya que de la mano del sujeto apareció un orbe morado y después salir disparado a la puerta enfrente de ellos.

_**¡Booooom!...**_ exploto la puerta en mil pedazos al entrar en contacto con la energía morada.

"_…funcionara?_" termino en sus pensamientos y en completo shock a lo que acaba de presenciar.

Vegeta en cambio ni se inmuto por la explosión, entro por el hoyo ya creado y buscar a los niños pero ya no había rastro de ellos.

"_esos mocosos, donde están?_" pensó con frustración por esto, él cerro sus ojos y busco su ki solo para encontrarlo que se dirigían al patio trasero.

El príncipe orgulloso no dijo nada y salió del laboratorio de bulma antes de comenzar a correr en la dirección que sentía a los niños, nadie era mejor que él ni siquiera un par de niños malcriados.

"he?..." quedo completamente confundido el castaño al verlo correr por los pasillos, "¡e-espéreme señor-r vegeta!" grito al tratar de seguirlo.

**-o-**

**Regresando con Naruto y los niños.**

Ellos se encontraban corriendo por los diferentes pasillos y en dirección al parque trasero de la corporación capsula para comenzar con su plan.

"por poco papá nos atrapa" dijo trunks a los dos mientras seguían corriendo.

"jajaja, si no fuera sentido al señor vegeta de seguro estaríamos en grandes problemas" agrego goten al seguir corriendo a lado de su amigo de pelo purpura.

"por suerte alcanzamos terminar nuestro plan y conseguir esto" les dijo naruto mientras levantaba un control remoto con sola mente un botón rojo en el medio de ella.

"si, solo falta llevar a todos atrás para que vean" dijo goten sin dejar de sonreír.

"creo que ellos ya están allí" comento trunks al haber hecho un rápido escaneo de las energías.

Naruto sonrió al escuchar esto, parecía ser que la suerte estaba de su lado en estos momentos.

"bien, hay que darnos prisa para…" no pudo terminar ya que se escuho una voz gruñona detrás de ellos.

"¡ya los tengo mocosos!" grito vegeta al verlos de distancia, él comenzó a correr a ellos para atraparlos y demostrar que nadie superaba al gran vegeta.

"¡mierda, corrarn!" grito naruto al darse la vuelta y salir corriendo con goten y trunks siguiéndoles y un vegeta detrás de ellos.

**-o-**

**Regresando con Erza y Teen Gohan.**

Ella no sabía qué hacer a continuación, ellos habían estado platicando de cualquier cosa mientras esperaba a que ese tal muérdago apareciera encima de ellos y continuar con el plan.

Pero ahora en estos momentos no estaba segura de que si esto fue una buena idea, su nerviosismo estaba dando lo mejor de ella con cada segundo que pasaba.

"…y así fue como icaru y yo escapamos de esa cueva" termino de contarle esa historia el demi sayajin a ella, ellos habían estado platicando por un largo tiempo y la conversación tomo un giro en la cual teen gohan le comenzó a contar sobre su experiencia con ikaru.

"wow, es asombroso" le dijo con sinceridad, ella podía estar nerviosa pero no quitaba el hecho de que la historia del pelinegro era muy interesante.

"gracias, aun recuerdo cuando…" iba a continuar pero algo callo en su cabeza lo que ocasiono que se detuviera, "he, que es esto?" pregunto a nadie en particular al tomar el objeto de su cabeza y mirarlo más de cercas.

Si su memoria no le fallaba, esto era un muérdago y parecía estar colgado de un hilo que subía hacia el techo encima de ellos.

Teen gohan volteo hacia arriba solo para ver nada, pero después de un rápido escaneo de energía podía sentir a las chicas allí arriba, él estaba confundido en cuanto porque estaban allí.

Erza en cambio no pudo evitar sonrojarse al darse cuenta del muérdago, ya era la hora de continuar con el plan pero no podía moverse, que pasa si él pensaba mal de ella?, que pasa si no le gustaba?.

"no puedo hacerlo" murmuro con tristeza y después tratar de darse vuelta para salir corriendo lo antes posible.

"quítense del camino" grito naruto al salir corriendo por la puerta seguido de goten y trunks con un vegeta detrás de ellos, él rubio viendo la única manera de escapar trato de saltar por encima de la chica y gohan pero fallo miserablemente al sentir como su pie golpeo uno de los hombros de erza y provocarla que sus labios tocaran los de gohan al estar cayendo.

"hmmm" fue el único sonido que pudo hacer el pelinegro al quedar en shock y sentir como los delicados labios de erza eran presionados en los suyos.

Erza no lo podía creer, aquí estaba con sus labios tocando los del pelinegro, ella podía sentir como la boca del demi sayajin se movió involuntariamente en sus labios al hacer un gemido.

Esto no era lo que estaba planeado, pero solo podía cerrar sus ojos y sentir como sus cálidos labios se aferraban a los de gohan quien no se podía mover por la sorpresa.

**-o-**

**Regresando con las Chicas.**

"ella lo hizo?" dijo en shock kurenai al ver la escena debajo de ella.

"digamos que tuvo un poco de ayuda" comento rias al referirse a un naruto que se encontraba en el suelo y en el miedo al mirar un objeto delante de él.

"ara, que lindo" dijo akeno mientras sonreír y poner sus manos en su cara para ocultar su rubor al pensar en ella y gohan hacer lo mismo.

"por lo menos las cosas resultaron bien" agrego anko al mirar la escena y bajar del techo seguido de las demás.

**-o-**

**Regresando con Naruto.**

El rubio no lo podía creer, el dispositivo que habían robado del laboratorio de bulma había sido destruido al entrar en contacto con el suelo.

A él se le había caído cuando intento saltar por encima de la chica y fallo, todo su plan se había ido por el desagua ahora que veía ese dispositivo en el suelo y completamente destruido.

"_tanto esfuerza para nada_" pensó en la tristeza el chico sin apartar los ojos del dispositivo destruido.

Pero como si eso fuera una señal, una luz rojiza comenzó a parpadear por su visión y luego un sonido robótico fue escuchado por todos los presentes.

"alerta de despegue, la acción se llevara en 10 9 8…" comenzó una voz robótica que sonaba en toda la corporación capsula.

Naruto volteo a donde provenía el sonido en confusión pero luego se alegro al darse cuenta que su plan aun estaba en marcha.

Erza se aparto del chico en shock y miro confundida al altavoz que se encontraba en una esquina del patio trasero, ella no estaba segura lo que estaba pasando.

Teen gohan en cambio nunca escucho la voz robótica, él estaba demasiado confundido, sorprendido y quizás feliz?... no estaba seguro pero lo que si estaba consiente era que, ¡Erza lo beso!, diablos él nunca se esperaba esto.

"que está pasando?" pregunto confundido vegeta con un trunks y un goten pataleando en cada uno de sus brazos.

Él los había atrapado antes de que salieran por la puerta y estaba a punto de seguir al otro mocoso cuando vio al hijo de kakaroto conseguir compañero antes de que una luz y una voz robótica lo detuvieran.

"yo también quiero saber eso" dijo rias al acercarse a ellos junto con las otras chicas.

Ella estaba confundida al igual que todos por lo sucedido, ellos habían estado ayudando a la niña para que besara al niño y cuando lo hizo bajaron a felicitarla pero fueron interrumpidos por esa luz y esa voz.

"¡eso quiere decir que Santa Claus vendrá a dejarnos nuestros regalos!" exclamo goten con alegría aun en los brazos del príncipe de los sayajin.

"goten tonto, eso se suponía era una sorpresa" regaño trunks en un susurro a su amigo por haber revelado el secreto.

"ara, que dicen?" pregunto confundida akeno al no tener ni idea a lo que se referían los niños.

"eso es fácil, nosotros mandamos cartas al barbón para que nos traiga lo que nosotros queramos… ¡ya que ustedes no nos dan nada!" termino de contarles su plan con un grito enojado por eso.

Él había escuchado que si le mandabas cartas a Santa Claus diciéndole los juguetes que quieres, él te los traería asta tu casa.

"¡de que hablas idiota?!, gohan te dijo que te esperaras" le regaño kurenai por su terquedad, ella sabía que solo era un niño pero este niño era muy molesto.

Naruto iba a responderle pero se quedo callado cuando la entrada de la puerta trasera se abrió nuevamente y de allí salió un chico completamente cansado y confundido.

"h-huu, que está pasando?" pregunto issei entre jadeos al salir por la puerta, él había escuchado la voz y no estaba seguro de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

"nadie sabe" le respondió anko al adolecente pero se dio cuenta que issei no la dejaba de ver, "_chico raro_" pensó al mirar a otro lado.

Issei podía estar cansado por perseguir a los niños y a vegeta pero no podía dejar de ver los pechos delante de él, esto definitivamente era el paraíso.

"_él no tiene remedio_" pensó rias en un suspiro pero con algo de molestia al no ser la única que miraba.

**-o-**

**Regresando con Gohan.**

Él había regresado a dentro junto con piccolo y reynare solo para descubrir que la mayoría de los invitados no se encontraban allí, solo estaba kiba quien platicaba con koneko mientras gray y natsu peleaban en uno de los sillones y ser vistos por videl, erase y sharpner con curiosidad.

"oye kiba, que paso con los chicos?" le pregunto gohan al rubio mientras se acercaba a él y koneko.

"según yo, las chicas se encuentran atrás y krillin y yamcha fueron a la cocina…" comenzó el chico al pensar en donde estaban, "pero los otros no sabría decirte" continuo al no tener ni idea.

Gohan cerró los ojos y comenzó a buscar el ki de todos, él podía sentir que de echo yamcha y krillin se encontraban con bulma y su mamá, tal vez dieciocho se encontraba con ellos ya que no la podía sentir, las chicas se encontraban atrás de la corporación capsula como kiba le había dicho, pero erza y su otro yo también se encontraban allí, además vegeta, issei y los niños se dirigían hacia ellos a toda velozidad.

"_que extraño, él ki de la amiga de mi otro yo se siente raro_" pensó al notar su ki, él podía sentir que fluctuaba muy bajo y erráticamente como si estuviera en un dilema.

"oye gohan, ella no es esa chica?" le pregunto kiba a su amigo al mirar a una cierta pelinegra detrás de él.

"quien?, reynare?" pregunto confundido el demi sayajin y después de recibir un si por parte de kiba continuo, "no te preocupes, ella está de nuestro lado" le aseguro al sonreírle.

"¡hey!, yo nunca dije que estaba de tu lado" dijo con enojo la chica detrás de él pero sus palabras cayeron en oídos sordos.

"como sea y que paso con gai y kakashi?" pregunto el pelinegro al rubio ya que no sabía de esos dos y tampoco podía sentir su ki en cualquier parte de la corporación capsula.

"ellos dijeron que iban en busca de Papá Noel" contesto por primera vez koneko sin siquiera mirar al demi sayajin, ella los había escuchado discutir sobre quién era el mejor buscador.

Gohan solo pudo dejar que una gota de sudor bajara por su cuello, definitivamente eso sonaba como algo que ellos habrían hecho.

El pelinegro estaba a punto de decir otra cosa pero fue brutal mente interrumpida porque toda la sala quedo cubierta por luz roja y una alarma comenzó a sonar desde las paredes.

"alerta de despegue, la acción se llevara en 10 9 8…" comenzó una voz robótica que sonaba en toda la corporación capsula.

"_esto no es nada bueno_" pensó con temor el demi sayajin.

**-o-**

**Regresando con Bulma y los demás.**

Ella no podía creerlo, pero aquí estaba escuchando la advertencia y ver como la cocina quedo en completo color rojo.

"que está pasando?" pregunto krillien confundido a la científico la cual no respondía.

"bulma?" le pregunto ahora yamcha pero tampoco le prestó atención.

"alerta de despegue, la acción se llevara en 10 9 8…" comenzó una voz robótica que sonaba en toda la corporación capsula.

Eso era todo lo que necesitaba la bella científico para darse cuenta lo que esto se significaba.

"protocolo de despegue?, de que habla b…" comenzó krillin pero se detuvo al ver como bulma salió corriendo por la puerta y gritando como loca.

"¡no puede ser!" fue lo que grito la científico antes de salir y en dirección a su laboratorio.

**-o-**

**Regresando con las personas en el parque trasero.**

"4,3,2,1…" la cuenta estaba a punto de terminar y todos solo podían mirar confundidos a lo que iba pasar a excepción de los niños quienes comenzaban a saltar en la alegría, porque sus regalos no tardarían en llegar.

Todos se quedaron mirando a la casa de bulma en espera de algo pero nada pasaba, los niños dejaron de brincar y miraron con incredulidad a la corporación capsula.

"que, porque no despega?" pregunto confundido el rubio, según él ya debería despegar.

"despegar qué?" pregunto issei confundido por las palabras del rubio.

"una nave espacial" respondió vegeta al adolecente sin siquiera mirarlo, él conocía bastante bien el momento de despegue de una nave.

"pero para que quieren que despegue la nave?" pregunto rias confundida por esto.

Los niños solo sonrieron con la sonrisa más grande que pudieron hacer antes de contestar a su pregunta.

"¡para que las cartas lleguen a Santa Claus y nos traiga nuestros regalos!" gritaron con una enorme sonrisa los tres a la chica.

Kurenai se golpe la cara con su palma abierta a la estupidez de ellos, ella estaba a punto de decirles algo cuando la misma voz robótica hablo de nuevo.

"despegar" se escucho antes de que un objeto circular saliera disparado hacia el suelo y destrozar el techo de la Corp. Capsula en el proceso mientras dejaba una estela de fuego al salir a gran velocidad.

Todos estaban sorprendidos por lo ocurrido, a excepción de vegeta a quien lo le importaba ni un bledo.

"¡chicos!..." vino la voz de gohan enfrente de ellos, "que está pasando?" pregunto alarmado al salir por la puerta con reynare, piccolo, kiba, koneko, natsu, gray, y los otros detrás de él. [Ustedes saben, cada alma que se presento a la fiesta a excepción de bulma. XD]

Los chicos miraron a los recién llegados y vieron que estaban confundidos al igual que ellos hace unos momentos.

"ellos mandaron cartas a Papá Noel en eso" les dijo su otro yo mientras señalaba al cielo y directamente a la nave espacial que desaparecía en la distancia, él se había recuperado un poco del beso con erza pero aun estaba ruborizado.

Gohan como los otros miraron hacia arriba solo para ver un objeto redondo subir cada vez más y más al cielo oscuro.

"si hermano mayor, cuando Santa Claus las vea nos traerá nuestros regalos" le dijo emocionado goten a su hermano al mirarlo con brillantes ojos inocentes.

Gohan suspiro, él no quería decirle a su hermano que ese señor no existía mientras lo miraba a esos ojos tan brillantes de emoción.

"quien tuvo esta idea?" le pregunto el demi sayajin a los niños, estaba seguro que goten no fue el responsable, pero no podía decir lo mismo de naruto y trunks.

"¡fui yo gohan!, no es genial?" grito emocionado el rubio al levantar su puño al aire.

"y antes de hacer que despegue, te aseguraste de ponerle coordenadas hacia el polo norte?" le pregunto gohan al niño siguiéndole el juego mientras soltaba un suspiro de derrota, él ya no podía hacer nada.

"no…" confeso tímidamente al rascarse la cabeza en la vergüenza, él no había contado con ese detalle.

El pelinegro solo pudo negar con la cabeza, ya no se podía hacer nada la nave había despegado y de seguro ya se encontraba fuera de la atmosfera.

"¡e-es r-reynare!" grito en pánico issei al darse cuenta de la chica detrás de gohan, él no quería experimentar otra muerte.

Todos dejaron alejaron su atención de los niños y miraron a reynare quien les gruño como respuesta.

"ara, gohan que hace ella aquí?" pregunto akeno con una sonrisa celosa al ver a la chica detrás del demi sayajin.

"yo también estoy curiosa" agrego kurenai al verla y fruncir el ceño.

"celosa?" le pregunto anko en su oído a kurenai mientras sonreía a lo obvio, ella también estaba celosa pero no podía dejar pasar esta oportunidad.

"¡yo no lo soy!" le contesto bruscamente al mirarla a los ojos y con enojo.

"vamos chicas no se peleen, ella es una buena persona ahora…" les dijo mientras una gota de sudor bajaba por su cuello, "_aunque no sé porque están enojadas_" pensó al no tener ni idea,

"¡hey!, estoy aquí" le quejo reynare al escuchar al pelinegro, pero él parecía no hacerle caso.

Todos los presentes miraban con diversión la escena, a excepción de vegeta y piccolo ya que el namek no entendía nada del amor y a vegeta no le importaba.

"¡ustedes!..." grito una voz desde la puerta y llamar la atención de todos.

Allí sosteniendo la puerta y ente jadeos, no era otra que bulma con su cara negra a causa de las cenizas y su pelo desordenado con la mitad de su cabello de color negro y lo otro lila.

"…¡los regalos se fueron junto con esa nave!" continuo con enojo mientras los miraba o más específicamente a tres niños.

Gohan junto con los demás se quedaron en shock por lo que escuraron, los regalos se encontraban en la nave?, esa era la pregunta que pasaba por cada cabeza de los presentes.

"_si, esto es nuestra navidad…_" pensó con un suspiro el pelinegro al levantar la vista y mirar al cielo oscuro.

**-o-**

**Muy pero muy lejos de Corp. Capsula.**

Dos figuras, una verde y otra gris subían por una montaña nevada mientras los constantes vientos los empujaban hacia abajo.

"¡yo te ganare kakashi!" grito la figura verde entre los constantes vientos feroces que lo azotaban.

"¡sigue soñando gai!" le respondió el ser gris al tratar de usar toda su fuerza para dar el siguiente paso.

Ellos se encontraban en una carrera para ver quien llegaba con Santa Claus primero y así demostrar quién era el mejor.

**-o-**

**En otro lugar del espacio infinito.**

Un sujeto se encontraba entrenando mientras daba patadas y puñetazos en el aire, este sujeto llevaba un gi naranja con una camiseta azul debajo de ella, su pelo negro se encontraba de punta y desordenado en diferentes direcciones. [No podía faltar goku. :)]

"¡goku!, la cena está servida" grito otra persona al salir de una casa en forma de iglú, este era un ser corto pero rechoncho con dos antenas que sobresalían de su cabeza y un par de anteojos negros que cubrían sus ojos, él llevaba puesto una túnica muy extraña de color negro con un símbolo en medio de ella.

"¡ya era hora gran kaiosama!" exclamo feliz mente el tipo al detener su entrenamiento y comenzar a caminar al gran kaiosama.

Estaba tan feliz de que la cena estaba lista, él había estado ansioso porque el kaiosama terminara de prepararla.

El sayajin estaba a punto de salir corriendo adentro de la casa pero se detuvo al ver algo que se acercaba hacia el pequeño planeta y a gran velocidad.

"ho?, que es eso?" le pregunto al ser corto mientras ponía su mano en su frente para tapar la luz de sol y ver mejor lo que se acercaba.

"mmm?, eso es…" comenzó el gran kaiosama al voltear a ver lo que el sayajin miraba, "¡una nave!" termino en un grito de terror al darse cuenta de lo que era.

_**¡Boooom!...**_ La nave se estrello con el suelo y crear un terremoto que derribo al ser extraño.

Goku confundido por lo que una nave se encontraba aquí, fue a ella para saber que había dentro.

"¡mira kaiosama!, ¡hay un montón de cajas de papeles brillantes en ella!" se escucho la voz del sayajin desde dentro de la nave.

**-o-**

**Fin…**

**Se estarán preguntando que hace un gohan adulto y otro joven?, la respuesta es que esto es un… Fanfic. [XD]**

**Na… Ya enserio, hay dos gohan porque junte todas mis historias en un solo capitulo para dar un pequeño o largo?, One-Shot sobre como seria la navidad entre ellos. [Según yo.]**

**Se suponía que en realidad deberían haber sido 4 gohan pero no quise exagerar y solo puse dos. [XD]**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que leen mis humildes fanfic, [:)]**

**Espero que este cap los haiga entretenido y no olviden dejar un comentario pare saber que les pareció. **

**Sin más que decir, me despido y…¡FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO!. ^_^**


End file.
